Victorian Phantoms
by Paper-Whore
Summary: Sequel to Phantom of the Regency. Still in love, Erik and Christine watch as their five children find love of their own, often in the most unlikely of places. Individual summaries inside.
1. Ives Prologue

_**Victorian Phantoms**_

Summary: Lady Ives, Lord and Lady Renton's oldest daughter, is used to men courting her for her money. But when she meets Lord Nicholas Rotherwick, she is convinced she has finally found a man who loves _her_. What will Erik think of his daughter's man? What secret is Nick hiding from Ives? (Inspired by Joan Overfield's _Belle of the Ball_).

As always, a special thanks to my beta for picking up my mistakes and for all of your wonderful support.

I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Ives Heaton - Prologue**

May, 1841 – London

Lady Ives Heaton, with her brothers and sisters rode through the park in the early hours of the morning. She was not up as early as she would have been if she had been in Cornwall, but she and her siblings were most certainly up far earlier than most Londoners. Ives rode alongside Roderick. Together, she and her brother conversed quietly as her youngest sister, five year old Matilda ran ahead with Nanny. Nanny shook her head and ran after Tilly.

Dominic was atop his horse conversing with another boy around his own age a short distance away. Dom's dark hair contrasted with the boy's blonde head. The other boy grinned and lightly punched Dom's arm.

Roderick frowned as he saw the two boys laughing and shoving each other. "Do you know who he is? They are going to fall off their horse if they are not careful."

Ives shook her head. Of the four of them – Tilly had not yet started her riding lessons – Dom was by far the best rider. There was no way he would fall. "I have never seen him before; he is certainly a gentleman's son."

"I cannot be sure he will be a good influence on Dom," Rod observed. "If his friend is in town, he may have been sent home from school in disgrace."

As the oldest son who had grown up with the knowledge that he would be the future marquess, Roderick took his role very seriously. He saw it as his responsibility to ensure his siblings behaved properly and acted according to their station in life in his father's absence. He would often take his position so seriously that he forgot that he was not the oldest.

"Or, perhaps, Roddie, his friend is tutored at home, as we all are."

Suitably chastised, Roderick surrendered and said nothing further about Dominic and his new friend. "Tilly seems to be enjoying London," he said as he watched his sister tumble on the grass. She jumped to her feet and smiled cheekily, her white dress stained with grass – much to Nanny's dismay. "You seem to be enjoying your Season, Ives. I've noticed quite a few gentlemen have taken an interest in you."

Ives pursed her lips as she considered her brother's words. The gentlemen who had taken an interest in her, appeared to be either fortune hunters or in search of the benefits that came with marrying into the Heaton family. She recalled the day that she had been informed that she would no longer be Miss Heaton but would now be called Lady Ives.

Her parents were sitting next to each other. Her mother's eyes were filled with unshed tears and her father's jaw was ticking the way it always did when he was upset or angry. Erik's hand rested protectively on his wife's stomach; Christine was expecting their fourth child. Ives' younger brother Roderick was next to his mother, stroking her hand soothingly. Two year old Ella was sitting on the floor cuddling her doll.

"Precious, come and sit with us, Papa and I have something important to tell you."

Ives settled herself at her parents' feet and waited for the important news. The important news was that had upset Christine was that Erik's older brother, Benedict, the Marquess of Renton had died. He had been so devastated when his son had been stillborn that he had ordered his horse and just rode. His tiring horse had stumbled, sending Benedict flying and to his death.

"What does that mean, Papa?" Ives asked with a confused little frown.

Erik grimaced. He had never wanted the title or to be yet another marquess. "It means that I am now a marquess, your mama is my marchioness." He smiled at Christine. "And you all, my little loves, are lords and ladies."

Christine smiled. "You will now be Lady Ives, and you, Roddie, will be Lord Roderick."

Ives' eyes filled with tears. She had never met her Uncle Benedict or her cousins. She just knew that her Mama and Papa were very upset by something Uncle Benedict did a long time ago. It was a big change to lose her uncle and cousin all in one day.

Lady Ives shook off her dark thoughts when Lady Ella went racing by. Roderick shouted at her to slow down. As usual, Ella, the rebel of the family ignored his orders. For a moment, it looked as if Ella had lost control of her horse. Roderick was just about to spur his horse on to save his sister when a gentleman appeared out of nowhere.

"Lass, you are very brave to be out racing this early," the man said with a grin when he pulled Ella's horse to a halt.

"Am I brave to be out early or brave to be racing?" Ella asked with a teasing smile. She had never tried flirting before. There was no one to flirt with back in Cornwall…except Aaron Greene. She turned her nose up as she thought of flirting with Aaron. But when carried out with an attractive _parti_ it was quite enjoyable.

"Both, lass." His grey-green eyes shone with laughter. "Very few young ladies would dare to be up and about at this time of morning."

Ella did not dare tell her mystery saviour that she was only fifteen. But then, he looked only a few years older than Roderick. "I grew up in the country; I am used to being up early."

"Ella!" Roderick snapped at his sister as he and Ives drew even with Ella and the man. "Come along, we had best be returning home."

"Thank you for your assistance, sir," Ella said with a pretty smile as she turned her horse around.

"Ella, how many times must we remind you that the gentlemen here in London are not like our neighbours?" Ives gently chided her little sister when they were out of the stranger's earshot.


	2. Ives Chapter 1

**Ives Heaton - Chapter 1**

April, 1842 – Cornwall

Easter with the Heatons was a mad house. Typically it was crazy with the five children celebrating Easter at the Cornwall estate. However, with Dominic's best friend, the honourable Adam Valente running loose with Dom the house was pure chaos.

"Lady Ives," Parham called to Ives as she descended the stairs heading for the peace of the music room. "Lady Ella was searching for you."

"Where is she now?"

"The library, I believe," the butler responded.

Ives nodded and changed directions, heading for the library instead of the music room. She liked Parham much more than she liked Drake – although she could remember very little about the other butler. She could remember how stuffy Drake always seemed to be and how he would always sigh when either her mother or her siblings ran through the house without shoes. She had even seen her Papa do it once or twice. Parham however, was much more suited to being the Heatons' butler. He could act as a stiff and sombre London butler when required, but around the family, he was informal but always proper.

She smiled when she saw her sister engrossed in one of Shakespeare's plays. When Ella did not look up, Ives smiled; Ella did not know she was there. She crossed to where Ella was sitting and plucked the book from her hands.

"Parham said you were looking for me." She settled onto the ottoman at her sister's feet. "Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"We are leaving for London at the end of next week," Ella stated.

"Yes, I know."

This would be her fourth Season. It was not that she had not had any offers of marriage, she had had at least two each Season. Her father had refused all of the men permission to ask for her hand. Ives had to admit that she did not really mind; she could not image spending the rest of her life with one of those men.

There was always something she did not like. One man disliked the country, another could not ride. Several were only interested in her because of her dowry.

"Do you think you will accept an offer this year?" Ella asked. "I have seen some of the gentlemen who have called on you, Ivy. The London gentlemen are very handsome."

Ives shook her head. "Oh, Ellie, how many times must we all tell you that there is more to finding a husband than his looks? The gentlemen in London are so very different to the country gentlemen we have grown up with." Ives gave a sigh. "Besides, I would like to marry for love like Mama and Papa."

"Do you love William Greene? He is every inch a country gentleman."

"_William_!" Ives repeated in shock. "Ella, William is something of an older brother. Nothing more. Besides, Papa would never allow me to marry William. He is determined that we all marry into the peerage."

"I think he wants you to marry a duke. Could you imagine marrying a stuffy peer?" Ella dissolved into giggles.

* * *

At breakfast, Ives sat to the left of her father. She was already dressed in her riding habit. William rode out most mornings after breakfast. Today, Ives was determined to join him. She would have few opportunities in the coming week.

Erik noted Ives' dress and smiled. "You are going riding. Is anyone joining you?"

Ives shook her head. "No, Papa. I thought to spend the morning with Maud and Queen Bess. Bess will not like being restricted to sedate walks when we are in London."

Erik nodded. He was pleased that like his children, Ives loved her dog and realised that Maud was her responsibility. He thought giving dogs to the children for their tenth birthday was a suitable way to teach the children some responsibility. They all need to be raised with the awareness that they are part of one of the most powerful families in all of England. Particularly Roderick; he will be the Marquess of Renton one day. Erik would rather teach them their lessons without lecturing.

"Just be careful, Ives. I do not want you falling and hurting yourself."

"I will, Papa," Ives promised, pleased that her father fussed over her so much.

"What are you and Adam doing?" Tilly asked Dominic brightly as she took a big bite of her jam-covered toast.

"We're going riding," Adam responded.

"Oh, can I come?"

Dom glared at his sister. "You cannot even ride yet, Tilly. Why would you want to come with us when you cannot even ride a horse? Besides, we were going to go to the cliffs. You know that's where the spriggans like to hide."

Tilly's eyes widened at the thought of those nasty creatures, guarding their treasure. They would hiss and spit at anyone who came near them! She had seen pictures of them in books and hoped that she would never see one; they were ugly with a big head on their little shoulders.

"You aren't going to the cliffs are you, Dom? _The spriggans will get you_!"

Feeling sorry for her, Adam offered Tilly an encouraging smile. "I am sure Dom and I will be fine."

"If we don't return in time for dinner, Tilly, you will know the spriggans got us," Dom continued.

Christine shot Dom a reproving look. "Do not tease your sister so, Dominic. Remember how scared of the spriggans you were when you were Tilly's age. Promise that you will both behave yourselves and be careful at the cliffs."

"I promise we will be careful…so long as the spriggans stay far away from us." Dom was determined to have the last word.

"Dominic, leave Tilly alone," Ives joined her mother in chiding her brother.

"Do not act as if you never joined in our teasing, Saint Ives!"

Ives glared but said nothing. She had endured her siblings calling her Saint Ives after her namesake for much of her life. There was nothing to be done about it. There were worse names, she reminded herself.

"_Dominic_. You are not to be foolish near the cliffs. I will expect you home in time for tea. If you are even one minute late, Dominic, you and Adam will both be confined to the house. Do I make myself clear?" Erik demanded sharply as he fixed the two boys with his best officer look.

The boys nodded and promised they would behave. "Perhaps we will join Ives; she will keep us out of trouble."

Ives gave her brother a warning look. She did not want Dom and his friend following her around. Dom gave a wicked grin. Shaking her head Ives picked up the jam pot to cover a muffin.

Dominic grinned. "What jam is that, Ives?"

She glanced at her brother with a frown. She could not imagine why he was asking her a question she was sure he knew the answer to. "Rosella."

"They make this jam out of crimson rosellas. Papa had the jam imported from Australia," Dominic informed Tilly with a wicked smile.

He loved teasing his little sister – she was the only one he could tease. Being the second youngest, he was near the bottom of the pecking order. He could not tease the others and was often the victim of Ella's bad moods.

Adam looked between the siblings a little grin lighting his face. Since he had travelled to Cornwall to spend first Christmas and now the Easter break with the Heatons, he learnt that his friend's family life was very different to his own. If he had tried to tease his older sisters, his father would have clapped in across the ear.

Poor little Tilly always fell for her brother's teasing. It did not take much to upset the girl. That was why Adam could never take part.

"Dominic," Christine chided. She knew this would upset her daughter greatly. That Dominic could make a joke about making jam out of a bird was terrible!

Tilly set her toast down with disgust and pushed the plate away. She then turned on her father with a fierce frown. "Papa, how could you? How could you allow the people in Australia to do that to the poor birds? How could you even think of buying this horrid jam?"

Erik bit his lips to stop the smile that was trying to escape. He had never seen his daughter look so furious before. The dark look was so contrary to her young and bright nature.

Tilly picked up the jam pot and was about to order Parham to throw it away.

Unable to control himself, Dom burst into a fit of giggles. He waved his knife at Tilly. "You silly thing, Tilly; I was teasing you. They don't use birds to make the jam; they use flowers!"

"Maybe you're right, Dom," Tilly admitted slowly with a little laugh. "Bird jam would not be tasty. But I think I would like blueberry jam better. Roderick, may I have the jam, please?"

Tilly loftily ignored Dom's laughter as she prepared another slice of toast.

"Tilly, don't be mad at me; I was only teasing you. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Rod, Adam and I were going to play billiards this afternoon; if you like you may join us."

She nodded eagerly then frowned. "I am always on your team. That would not be fair."

Roderick smiled. "You can be on my team if you like, Tilda. I am sure it will be a fair game. Perhaps Adam will be able to help you, Dom!"

Erik and Christine laughed at Roderick's rejoinder. Although she was still learning how to play billiards, their daughter was indeed a better player than Dominic. In a few years time, she would be a match for Roderick.


	3. Ives Chapter 2

Lord Nicholas Rotherwick pulled his horse to a halt and stared up at his father's Devon estate. The headache that had plagued him since he left his family estate in Hampshire following the funeral suddenly began to throb. He rubbed his eyes.

The sight of the house that was now part of his estate as the earl shocked him. He could never remember spending time at the house, but he never imagined that his father's house – _his _house – could be so rundown.

The paint of the Tudor house had lost its brightness. The windows were dull with years of grime. The front drive was overgrown and the gardens needed urgent attention. The house was no better than his tenants' houses, which were in need of rethatching and general maintenance.

Nick swung himself off his horse and went inside. The household staff should have been assembled to greet their new master; instead, the entry hall was empty. The hall was dark and all of the tables and ornaments were covered in a thick layer of dust. He looked up at the curtains and sighed when he saw the moth eaten fabric.

His home in Hampshire was not much better. Although his father had divided his time between the estate and London, the main seat was just making a profit. It had an air of shabby respectability.

He sighed as he went in search of the staff.

Waiting Nick's arrival in London was a letter from his solicitor requesting to meet him as soon as his lordship was available. Two days later, Nick was shown into Mr Bennington's office.

"I am afraid it is all very grim, my lord," he said for the third time in ten minutes.

Nick nodded wearily. He was becoming rather accustomed to hearing those words.

"Not only are the two estates not prospering as I am sure your lordship would like, but your father left a significant amount of gaming debts." Mr Bennington showed Nick the amount.

"Bloody hell! And am I supposed to pay that?" He silently cursed his father for leaving him with a forty thousand pound debt that he had to settle. "How?"

Mr Bennington shifted in his seat at Nick's dark expression. "Perhaps my lord should consider taking a wife. There is any number of wealthy young ladies here in London for the Season. There is Misses Richmond and Everett and also-"

"You are asking me to marry for _money_?" Nick was repulsed.

"That would be the quickest way, sir. You need to promptly pay your father's debts, see to the tenants' comfort and also to turn the estate around."

"What about mortgaging the estate?"

"No, sir. The two estates and all the land that accompanies them are entailed."

Nick swore and stormed out of the office. Mr Bennington looked on in shock.

Out in the street, Nick paused and took a calming breath. It was hardly his solicitor's fault his father did not know how to win at cards. When he was feeling slightly more in control of himself, he stepped out into the crowd. The crowd was unusually thick that Nick was forced to shoulder his way through the mass of people.

"Tilly, make sure you hold on to my hand tightly," a feminine voice carried through the crowd. "We have to hurry if we are to meet Mama."

Nick found himself smiling at the lady's sweet voice. He looked around and saw a pretty brunette trying to keep hold of a child who clearly was her younger sister. They both shared an elfish face and deep emerald eyes.

The crowd surged.

"Tilly. Tilly! _Tilly_!" The lady's voice rose in panic.

Nick saw the little girl lost in the middle of the crowd. Her sister pushed through the people and tried to find her sister. He scooped the girl up into his arms who started to scream.

"Are you Tilly?" She immediately calmed and nodded, sending her dark curls bouncing. "Stay with me, dear. We will find your sister."

Nick pushed through the crowd, following the sounds of Tilly's sister's screaming.

"She is over there!" Tilly said as she pointed to her left. From her position in Nick's arms, she could easily see her sister's dark green bonnet. "Ivy!"

Ives spun around and sighed in relief when she saw that her sister was safe. "Tilly! Oh, Tilly!" She pulled her out of Nick's arms and hugged her close. "Are you alright, Tilda?

Ives looked up at her sister's rescuer and smiled. His dark brown hair was hidden beneath his hat. His brown eyes were filled with concern. Ives clenched her hands her hands to prevent herself from running her finger down his aquiline nose.

"Thank you so very much for saving my sister, sir," Ives said to Nick with a beautiful smile. "If you hadn't been there when you had, I shudder to think what might have happened. Thank you, sir. If you would excuse me, I am late to meet my mother."

Nick watched Tilly and her sister rush down the street with a smile curling up the corners of his mouth. He had no idea who the little beauty was. He continued down the path, wondering if he would ever encounter her again.

Nick stepped out of his tailor's shop. A normal man would have had a spring in his step at the thought of an entire city wardrobe, but not Nick. He had decided to take Mr Bennington up on his suggestion that he find himself an heiress. In his attempt to find himself a wealthy bride, he had just managed to get himself further in debt. There was no way he would be able to find himself a bride if he did not maintain a refined image.

After spending what little he had to make the most urgent repairs to the Devon estate, he was in desperate need of funds. If he could have sold the derelict house, he would have. Unfortunately, since the estate was entailed, there was no way he would be able to sell it. No one would want to buy such a rundown house, Nick reminded himself wryly.

He hailed a hack and instructed the driver to head towards White's. Hopefully after a few hours of gaming he would have some extra funds to pay the tailor – and to purchase himself a new curricle and pair.

At White's, Nick ran into Sinclair Ashford, his friend since Eton. As boys, the two got into all forms of mischief. Nick was never one to pass up a challenge and was involved in any number of dares and misadventures.

"How goes the estate business?" Sin asked when Nick threw himself into the chair on the opposite side of the table. He had already been informed about Nick's financial difficulties and the solicitor's solution of an heiress.

Nick shook his head and took a sip of Sin's brandy. "Do you know of any eligible heiresses?"

"That bad?" He had not expected Nick to give in so quickly to the idea of marrying money.

Nick nodded wearily. "I need a list of heiresses, Sin!"

At the Porthams' ball, Ives and her friend, Suzette Felton – Dru and Warwick's daughter – stood in the doorway to the terrace. The ball was a crush with well over one hundred guests. There was little room in the ballroom on the hot summer evening. The two girls each had a glass of lemonade in their hand. Ives sighed as she fanned her face.

"Arabelle is furious that she had to stay at home," Suzette said with a wicked smile. "She thinks that, at seventeen, she is old enough to take part in the Season."

Ives shook her head at the thought of their younger sisters' desperate attempts to join the Season. "Ella is little better. I am just relieved that Tilly was asleep when Mama and I left. We would never have arrived on time if she had been there to see us leave."

Suzette smiled. "So, tell me, Ives, have you seen any man who has caught your attention?"

Ives laughed. She turned around to look at the mass of guests in the ballroom. "The Season is only in its second week, Suze. I am sure when the time is right, I will find my gentleman."

"Lord Rotherwick."

Nick paused. He was still not accustomed to being addressed by the title that until recently had been his father's. He stared out over the heads of the guests dressed in their finery at the Porthams' ball. He saw Sin across the room and pushed through the crowd to join him.

"I didn't think you would make it," Sin said by way of greeting.

Nick shrugged. "I am here because I need to be here, not because I want to be here."

Sin grinned. "I suppose that means you want to begin the introductions?" He dragged Nick over to a corner where they could see the entire room. "That –" he pointed to a pretty blonde – "is Miss Olivia Richmond; worth twenty thousand pounds."

Nick nodded. Not enough to pay off his father's debts let alone repair his estates. She was very pretty.

"Miss Josephina Everett – that little brunette – is the daughter of a viscount. Rumour has it, she has a dowry of twenty-five thousand pounds."

Nick nodded again and continued to look out over the crowd. He stopped his search when he saw a brunette dressed in an emerald ball gown standing by the terrace with a tall woman with black hair.

"Who is that?" he asked pointing to the women in the doorway. He wondered if she was the same lady he encountered a few days ago. He was certain she was, but from the distance he could not be sure. "The brunette?"

"_That _is Lady Ives Heaton, oldest daughter to the reclusive Marquess of Renton and the third heiress on my list. Apparently her dowry is almost sixty thousand pounds. I wouldn't get too excited if I were you, my friend. Her father is one of the most overprotective in all of England. He has turned down about seven offers."

Nick smiled to himself when he saw Lady Ives toss her hair and laugh at something her friend said. He searched the sea of people for his hostess to beg her to introduce him to the heiresses.

Nick smiled at Miss Richmond. He held her in his arms as he waltzed around the room. The smile he had pasted on his face at the beginning of the dance was beginning to hurt.

Although beautiful, Miss Richmond was an upstart. In the short time he had been with her, Nick knew all about the way her parents had used the money acquired through the trade to purchase their daughter entry into the most prestigious houses in London.

"Lady Robertson did not want a cit's daughter at her ball, but Papa bought an invitation!" she said with a smug smile.

Nick nodded and suppressed a shudder.

"Are you in search of a wife, Lord Rotherwick?" Nick could only look at her in shock. He had never known such a forward woman in his life. He had no idea what to say to her. "Of course you need a wife. Do you not, my lord?" Miss Richmond persevered.

"I do have a responsibility to find a wife and continue my family name."

Miss Richmond smiled brightly and gave Nick's shoulder a squeeze. "You certainly do need a wife."

Nick's smile faded in sincerity.

Christine and Ives stepped into the modiste's shop in Bond Street. The moment the two ladies entered, Madame Duvall herself bustled about the shop showing them bolts of silk and lace.

Ives began to peruse the latest fashion journals. She flicked rather disinterestedly through the pages. Her eyes lit up when she saw the new style in riding habits. She pointed out several styles she liked. Madame Duvall continued her rushing, this time in search of velvets.

Ives marked the page with her finger and continued leafing through the journal. "That one is pretty," she said as she pointed to a design with her finger.

Christine took another look at the design. "That one requires a crinoline; you won't be wearing a crinoline."

"Ella says it is the latest rage!"

"I know they are, love. But your father despises them. They are also dangerous and impractical," Christine said gently.

Christine smiled as she recalled Erik's reaction the first time she wore the stiffened petticoat. The order she placed at the local modiste finally arrived with the latest fashions. She was dressing for the day and was about to pull her new dress over the underwear and Erik entered.

He tried to wrap his arms about her waist to place a kiss on her cheek, but the crinoline bumped against his legs. He looked at the crinoline, frowned and began to remove the garment. They never made it down to breakfast. That was seven years ago and since then Christine had never worn a crinoline.

"You could always follow Lady Aylesbury's lead and have your skirt made with extra fabric and your petticoats made from feathers."

Ives considered her mother's advice and nodded. She always knew precisely what was best. They ordered several gowns and left to take tea with Dru, Suzette and Arabelle.

Ives paused in the doorway of the dressmaker's to pull her handkerchief out of her reticule. Once she had found the small piece of fabric, she rushed to catch up to her mother. She bustled forward and collided with a solid chest. A pair of arms encircled her waist to prevent her from falling backwards.

She tilted her head back to stare into the face of her rescuer. It was the dark haired gentleman she had been seeing all over London – the one who had saved Tilly in the crowd last week and who had been staring at her at the Porthams' ball. His arms tightened about her waist and for a brief moment he tugged Ives against his body. Her breath caught in her throat.

He looked around the street and saw that there was no one around to observe them. He gently gripped her hand and pressed a slow, teasing kiss on her wrist above her glove. The seductive scent of her perfume enveloped him and without thinking, Nick tugged her glove from her hand and pressed a kiss onto the back of her hand and then on her palm. She looked up at him with round eyes. Nick smiled at her shocked expression and quickly lowered his lips to Ives'. Before Ives could respond, Nick pulled away from her, ending the kiss. With a contented smile, Ives pushed against his chest and rushed to catch up to her mother.

"You are very quiet," Christine commented as the carriage made its way towards Chelsea. She looked at Ives' flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Perhaps she was taking ill, she thought as she raised a hand to Ives' forehead. "Is something the matter?"

Ives shook her head. "I am just thinking. Mama, did Papa ever kiss you and you immediately knew that he was the gentleman you had to marry?"

Christine looked Ives, too shocked to respond for a moment. "Your Papa was very proper; he never did anything inappropriate. He only took my hand when we were walking over uneven ground. We did not kiss until we were married. He was a perfect gentleman."

"How did you know that Papa was the man you had to marry?"

Christine shrugged her shoulder. "I just knew, precious. One day you will meet a gentleman and you will know that he is the right man."

"Papa says I must be careful of fortune hunters," Miss Josephine Everett said in a sweet little voice.

Nick's smile drooped.

"Are you a fortune hunter, my lord?"

"A fortune hunter? I suppose that depends on how you define 'fortune hunter'." Nick paled and missed a step. He did not like to think of himself as a fortune hunter even though he knew that was precisely what he was.

"Papa says it is a man who says he loves you, when in fact he loves you for your money."

"I hope that I would be able to love my wife, Miss Everett."

Miss Everett smiled. "Oh, that is okay then."

Ives, Suzette and Lady Hannah, Lady Poppy Bancroft's daughter, stood in a corner by the French doors of the Mrs Atkinson's ball gossiping. Again, it was a hot evening, and the three ladies were fanning themselves to ward off the heat.

"There is that gentleman again, Ives," Suzette said in a loud whisper. "The one you keep running into! The one who keeps saving you!"

Ives looked wildly around and saw the dark haired gentleman looking intently at her and her small group of friends. "Oh, heavens! He is talking to Mrs Atkinson! Do you suppose he is asking for an introduction?"

Suzette smiled. "No doubt of it! The way the two you have been encountering each other, I am certain he doing precisely that!"

"He cannot approach you at a ball without being formally introduced," Lady Hannah reminded Ives.

"Good evening, Lady Ives, Lady Hannah, Miss Felton." The three girls dipped Mrs Atkinson a curtsey. "I trust you are enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, indeed, ma'am," Ives agreed solemnly. "In fact, we were just commenting on the number of guests who have accepted your invitation."

Mrs Atkinson nodded in delight. "It is indeed a crush, is it not?"

"A sad crush," Suzette agreed.

"Ladies, I do not believe you know Lord Rotherwick. He has recently arrived from the country. Lord Rotherwick, this is Lady Ives Heaton, Lady Hannah Griffith and Miss Suzette Felton. My dears, this is Lord Nicholas Rotherwick."

The ladies curtsied to Lord Rotherwick and shared a little smile. Ives ducked her head to hide her smile as she again admired Nick's dark brown hair and eyes.

"May I have this dance, Lady Ives?" Nick asked, holding out his hand to Ives. He glanced at Mrs Atkinson, silently asking permission.

"Of course, dear boy."

Too shocked to respond Ives placed her hand in Nick's and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Mrs Atkinson said you had just returned from the country," Ives said softly as Nick pulled her into his arms. "May I ask where your estate is?"

"My main seat is in Hampshire. I also have an estate in Devon."

Ives smiled brilliantly at Nick at his announcement. "Devon? That is near my own home; my siblings and I grew up in Cornwall."

Nick found himself smiling in response to Ives' smile. "I thought I detected a hint of a Cornish accent."

Ives threw her head back and laughed. "Do not let my parents hear you say that! They worked very hard to ensure that my siblings and I did not develop a Cornish accent. My grandmother hates everything to do with Cornwall."

Nick laughed for the first time in weeks. "She sounds like a veritable dragon."

Ives smiled. "Not at all; Grandmama just has very strong ideas. What about you, sir? Do you have any dragons or skeletons lurking in your houses?"

He knew she was teasing him, but Nick still felt himself tense when Ives asked about his family skeletons. He forced himself to relax and gave Ives a charming smile. "My mother is far from a dragon."

"Perhaps my grandmother could teach her a few things."

Nick smiled and shook his head. "Please, no. I like my mother the way she is."

Ives smiled and they continued to waltz in silence for a few moments. Nick never imagined that holding a woman in his arms could be so wonderful. The brief time he held her in his arms in front of her modiste's shop came to mind.

"Lady Ives, I must offer you my most profound apology for my behaviour last week. I should never have taken such liberties."

She did not want to accept his apology; she had enjoyed the brief kiss far too much. Of course she could not say that!

"And I must thank you for saving my sister. I do not want to think of what may have happened if you had not been there."

"Then we may call it even and begin again?" Nick asked hopefully. He had finally found an heiress he could easily imagine as his wife. Here was a lady who would not only be a beautiful and no doubt competent hostess, but would be a woman he could easily talk to. He would certainly not mind waking up beside her in the morning, either.

Ives gave him a beautiful smile. "I would like that very much, my lord."


	4. Ives Chapter 3

**Victorian Phantoms**

Welcome back to Ives' story! It's been a while, but after a reminder from my beta, I'll be continuing the Heatons' stories and will updating regularly.

* * *

**Ives Chapter 3**

"Well, you seem quite taken with the Heaton Heiress," Sin said with a grin.

Following the Porthams' ball, Nick and Sin had stopped at their club. They were sitting in front of the fire with a glass of brandy in their hand. Nick had loosened his neckcloth and sat back in his chair. He refused to comment on his friend's observation.

"Lady Ives is lovely, is she not?"

"She is," Nick finally agreed. "She is neither an upstart like Miss Richmond nor is she naïve like Miss Everett."

Sin nodded in agreement. "I am to assume then that you have found your future bride in Lady Ives?"

* * *

Ives returned from an early morning ride through the park with her father the following morning to find her mother chastising Tilly in the breakfast room. Through the closed door, she could hear Christine's voice.

"Matilda, leave the card. That is not addressed to you; it is for Ives."

Erik raised a brow at the conversation in the other room. He glanced at his daughter and saw a blush lighting her cheeks. Against his will, a smile softened Erik's face. He could imagine what was going on behind the closed door. He pushed open the door and ushered Ives in before him.

"Ivy!" Tilly jumped from her chair and grabbed Ives' hand. "Look what arrived for you while you were out!" She dragged her to the sideboard where a small bouquet of white roses, tied with a pink ribbon, lay.

Ives lifted the roses to her nose. She grabbed the card, read it and tucked it in the pocket of her riding habit. Her lips curled up in a smile. She looked from under her lashes to find her family staring at her in interest. She bit her lip to hold back a smile and found her seat opposite her mother.

Erik placed a kiss on Christine's cheek. He settled into his chair at the head of the table and pulled Tilly onto his lap.

"Who are the roses from?" Ella asked.

"They are from a boy," Tilly whispered in her papa's ear.

Erik's grin faded quickly when he realised that already Ives had a suitor. How was it that there was a gentleman interested in his daughter that he did not know about. He looked at Christine. He would have to question her later.

"Ella, Tilly, that is enough," Christine chastised her daughters.

She had a good idea who sent her daughter the roses. She was not sure of the man's name, but she was certain that, in the one dance he had shared with her daughter, she had already stolen his heart. Judging by the looks her husband was shooting at her, she had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Lord Rotherwick seems truly taken with you," Suzette said with a grin.

Ives rolled her eyes. She was tempted to throw a cushion at her friend's head, but decided against it. She did not think that Godmama Dru would be very pleased to find tea stains on her settee. "Do not start that again, Suze."

"What was Lord Rotherwick like?" Lady Hannah demanded. "What did you talk about while you danced?"

"I am certain there is an unspoken rule that says the conversation between a man and a women during a dance stays private," Suze responded tartly.

Hannah's face screwed up. "Oh, just tell me what he is like! He did not seem to notice any other lady once he had made your acquaintance."

Ives blushed and sipped from her teacup. She and Hannah had called on Suzette and were discussing the latest gossip. She had done her best to avoid any talk about Lord Rotherwick. It was too good to last!

"Well," Suzette said as she sat forward in her seat. "He looks every inch a London gentleman."

"He is a country gentleman," Ives corrected without a thought. The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Now she could no longer pretend that she did not care for Lord Rotherwick.

"How do you know that, Ives?" Hannah asked with a smile.

Ives blushed bright red. "I – he told me. He has a home in Hampshire and one in Devon. You could tell he loves the country from the way he spoke."

"That was several days ago. Has his lordship showed any interest in you since he danced with you?" Hannah asked with a smile.

Ives blushed again, recalling the roses. She shook her head. Neither of her friends was convinced. Hannah and Suzette shared a smile behind their teacups.

* * *

Ives, Ella and Tilly walked arm in arm through the park in the early hours of the morning. Dominic had also joined the sisters and was trotting along beside them on his horse. Being in London for several months of the year was often a challenge for the children. Having grown up with the freedom of the country, the sudden restriction of London often left the children frustrated. Most mornings they would wake far too early by London standards and adventure out into the park.

"Oh, look at that puppy!" Tilly cried as she tried to pull her hands out of Ives' and Ella's grips. She giggled in delight at the dog out for his morning walk. "I want to see it!"

"Matilda, you are to stay with us at all times. I do not want to lose you again." Ives fixed her sister with a frown. She still worried that something terrible would happen to Tilly while she was in her care. The memory of losing her sister in the crowd was too fresh in her mind.

"Look! It is that man who saved me!" Tilly pointed to a man atop a chestnut stallion. She waved to him across the park.

Nick saw Lady Tilly wave to him and, after a brief moment's hesitation he turned his horse towards the Heaton siblings. When he reached them, he threw himself from the horse and bowed to the sisters. Ella watched, intrigued, as Ives blushed and attempted to hold back a smile as she tried to fix up any stray curls that may have escaped her bonnet. She had never seen her older sister act like a little schoolgirl before. It was actually a rather pleasant sight.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Lord Rotherwick." She gave him a bright smile. "You have not met my brother and sisters, have you? Well, you already know Tilly."

Dominic looked between Ives and Nick and grinned. "Saint Ives!" he gasped in mock shock. "Do not say you actually orchestrated this meeting! What would Papa say if he knew what you were up to? Meeting strange gentlemen in the park in the morning!"

Ives shot her brother a glare and turned back to Nick. "Dominic is only a few years older than Tilly," she explained as she gave Nick a laughing smile.

"Seven years older, Saint Ives!"

"Our other brother is currently on his Grand Tour," Ives continued as if Dominic had not spoken.

"May I walk with you before you have to return home?" Nick asked as he held out his arm to Ives.

Ives smiled and accepted his arm and fell into step beside Nick. Ella and Tilly walked beside Dom on his horse a few steps behind Ives and Nick. From his position on his horse, Dom was able to glare freely at the back of Nick's head.

"So, you are the gentleman who sent Ives the roses?" Ella rushed to catch up to Ives and Nick. Poor Tilly was forced to run to keep up and went to take Ives' hand. "Ives typically leaves the flowers her suitors send in the parlour so the whole family can enjoy them. Your flowers were the first she had arranged in her bedroom."

Ives shot her sister a warning look behind Nick's back. He was pleased that he was clearly the first suitor whose attention had been welcomed so warmly. He smiled smugly to himself.

"Ivy keeps your card in her reticule," Tilly whispered to Nick around Ives.

Ives blushed furiously and picked her sister up and gave her a pinch. She could not believe her sister had rummaged through her reticule! Ives turned to Nick, unable to meet his eye. She had never been so mortified!

"I am sorry, Lord Rotherwick, we really must be returning home."

Nick just managed to hold back a smile. He had learnt more about Lady Ives in the last twenty minutes with her family than he had in several weeks. He bowed to her. "Of course, Lady Ives. I will see you tonight."

Ives grabbed Ella by the wrist and began to drag her away. When they were out of sight, she handed Tilly to Dom who settled her up in front of him on his horse. She stormed home in a fury. Ella walked beside Dom a few steps behind Ives sharing worried looks.

* * *

Erik and Ives sat together on the piano stool, the two playing perfectly without aid of the sheet music. Christine sat in the room and watched, entranced as her husband and daughter's hands moved across the keys of the piano. She smiled as their hands rolled off the keyboard at the same time.

Erik and Ives turned to smile at each other. Ives laughed and placed kisses on Erik's cheeks.

"Ives…"

Christine looked up when she heard Erik's voice. She saw him open his mouth only to close it a moment later. He swallowed. Christine slipped out of the room and left Erik alone to discuss whatever was unnerving him so.

"Lord Rotherwick has payed you a great deal of attention," Erik said mildly. "He has made his intentions very clear."

"I know, Papa. Lord Rotherwick is not the first gentleman who has shown such an interest in me," she said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Erik sat in silence for a while. It seemed like only yesterday that he had taught her to play the piano. Christine joined them in the drawing room, her shoulders wrapped in a paisley shawl. Roderick was fast asleep on her lap and tightly wrapped in a blanket. Ives sat on Erik's lap and together they began to play a simple song. At the end of the song, Ives had turned around to Christine and beamed. She clapped her hands and began to play the song again.

"Lord Rotherwick is not like the other men who have courted me."

Erik redirected his thoughts to the present when he heard Ives speak. "No, my love, he is not." He paused as he summoned the courage to continue. "I do not think you should encourage Lord Rotherwick's suit any longer. I do not believe him to be a proper gentleman."

Ives' face crumpled as she did her best not to cry. "But I enjoy spending time with him, Papa. Lord Rotherwick is charming and smart. He doesn't treat me as the Heaton Heiress. He makes me feel like the only woman in his life. I feel so special when I am around him."

Erik swallowed. "I do not want you spending time with him!"

Unable to stop the tears, Ives rushed from the room.

Erik watched his daughter leave with a heavy heart. He knew he was doing the right thing. He could not have Ives duped by a scheming fortune hunter. Just to be sure, however, had to be certain he knew precisely who was courting Ives.

* * *

Ives and Suzette stepped out of a shop in Bond Street and handed their shopping to their liveried footmen who followed a step behind. Ives turned to look over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the Heaton footman, clad in emerald velvet try to balance the ever-increasing pile of boxes in his arms. Apparently the Heaton footmen used to wear sky blue, but when her father inherited he had forced them all to change to emerald green…to match the colour of Christine's eyes.

The two women continued further down the shopping street to where the carriage waited, nodding to acquaintances as they went. Ives suddenly stopped and pulled Suzette to a halt also, nearly sending the footmen crashing into them. She dug her nails into her friend's arm.

"What is it?" Suzette asked in a hushed whisper.

"There is Lord Rotherwick. That must be Mr Ashford." She stood and watched them for a minute, deciding what to do. Once she made up her mind, she defiantly raised her chin. "Would you come with me to greet his lordship?" She indicated the two men with a tilt of her head.

Suzette had never had the opportunity to observe Ives and Nick together in close company. There was no way she would pass up the opportunity. Nodding, she allowed Ives to continue on so that they would eventually come face to face with Rotherwick and his friend.

"Good afternoon, Lord Rotherwick," Ives greeted Nick with a pretty smile and a curtsey. She felt oddly rebellious stopping to talk to Nick the day after her father banned her from seeing him. Her father did not know Nick the way she did. Once he had a chance to see how wonderful Nick was, Ives was certain she could get him to change his mind. She could not help but cast a nervous glance around to make ure no one was around to see her.

Nick smiled and bowed to the women. "Good afternoon, Lady Ives." He paused as he wracked his brain for her friend's name. "Good afternoon, Miss Felton. I do not believe you have been introduced to my friend."

He performed the introductions before turning to back Ives and her friend. "May we escort you somewhere?"

Ives nodded and accepted Nick's arm, leaving Suzette no choice but to take Sin's arm as they continued down the street to the waiting carriage. The two footmen followed behind, keeping exceptionally close eyes on their charges.

"I see you have had a successful day shopping, Lady Ives," Nick said with a grin. He gave the footman a pitying look. His mother was the same. Whenever she came to London with his father, she would spend thousands of pounds on a new wardrobe.

"Indeed I have. Unfortunately it is not all for myself. When my sister heard that I was going shopping today, knowing that she would be stuck in the schoolroom, she gave me a list of things I was to buy for her."

"Your sister is very lucky to have you, Lady Ives. If my sister – that is if I had one – had given me a list of clothes to buy for her, I am sure I would have thrown back it at her."

Ives laughed with shock. "Surely you could not be so mean!"

She smiled at Nick and held his arm tighter. Her father had taught her never to judge someone without knowing who he or she truly was. Was that not what he was doing? Nick was not a fortune hunter. He was a charming man who cared for her. No man had ever made her feel so cherished.

A few feet behind them, Sin and Suzette's conversation was not as relaxed as Ives and Nick's. Suzette's face was slightly flushed and her left hand was balled into a fist in the folds of her skirt.

"It appears you have spent the entire afternoon flitting your money away on female fripperies," Sin observed dryly.

"Oh, congratulations, my lord," Suzette bit back. She had known this man for only fifteen minutes and already he was insulting her. "It appears you have mastered the art of alliteration; no doubt your tutor would be so very proud."

"Does a lady really need so many clothes?" he continued, not at all put off by her attitude. "Surely you can think of better things to do with your time and money?"

"Like squander it on drink and cards?"

"Among other things."

Suzette looked up at Sin in puzzlement. A smile touched the corners of Sin's lips. Miss Felton was adorable with her face flushed a light pink and her head tilted in confusion.

* * *

"Come on, man! Please! Just for one night! It is not as if you ever use your opera box." Nick frowned at Sin who refused to allow him to use the Ashford opera box for the following evening.

"I am not sure that I like playing such a prominent role in your seduction of the Heaton heiress. Her father is one of the most powerful men in all of England."

Nick rolled his eyes at his friend's sudden attack of conscience.

"Seduction!" Nick repeated in shock. "If you are suggesting that I would seduce the lady and leave her –"

"You know full well that is not what I meant."

"It's not as if you are doing the courting, Sin. Besides, I hoped to imply that the box was my own. Your opera box has not been used since your grandfather was alive! I do not think anyone will realise that it is your box. Your name need not be mentioned," Nick assured Sin.

Sin stood and began to pace the room. "Are you sure you are going about this the right way?"

"What do you suggest I do, Sinclair? Confess everything to Lady Ives? Tell her I am in desperate need of her dowry and ask her to marry me? Shall I wait for her to throw herself into my arms and hand over her dowry?" Nick gave a sarcastic chuckle. "No, I think I will take my chances and let things unfold naturally."

Sin shook his head, aware that nothing he said would make the slightest bit of difference. "Fine. Take the opera box."

Nick grinned. "Thank you, Sin."

* * *

"Would you pass the beans please, Mama?" Ives asked from her place at the table to her father's left.

She had not spoken to her father in a few days. The hours they used to spend playing the piano together were no more. She was so terribly upset at his orders that she should not see Lord Rotherwick. Of course that did not stop her from speaking to him on Bond Street. However, she was so anxious that her father could not find out that she had seen Nick behind his back. She could not bear to look at him just in case he found out she had been out with Nick or he saw the anger in her eyes.

Christine looked between her daughter and husband, silently wondering why Ives did not ask Erik to hand her the beans. Clearly Erik's instructions that Ives was no longer allowed to see Lord Rotherwick had not gone down well with their daughter. Erik and Ives were so close that it broke Christine's heart to see them giving each other the cold shoulder. She was determined to mend the distance between her daughter and her husband. There was only one way.

"Lord Rotherwick sent a note around this afternoon," Christine said with a bright smile. She fixed Erik with a dark look. "He has invited you to the opera, Ives. Would you like to join him?"

Ives frowned and shot a glare at her father. "I do not think Papa would approve."

Erik opened him mouth to respond but closed it when the toe of Christine's slipper connected with his shin. He took Christine's hand in his and squeezed it. "_The Bastile_ is playing," he said with a smile that did not quite meet his eyes. "I would certainly like to see it. It will also give me a chance to get to know Rotherwick a little better. I should like to know the man who is so interested in my daughter."

Ives brightened a little when Erik approved of the plan to attend the opera. "Very well then. As long as Papa does not mind, I should like to attend."

"I will send a note around after dinner." Christine smiled. "You shall have a wonderful night!"


	5. Ives Chapter 4

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ives - Chapter 4**

Here's the next chapter of Ives' story. I'd like to say a _huge _thank you for the reviews. It's wnderful to know that my stories are being read and enjoyed.

* * *

The following night, Nick, together with Lord and Lady Renton and Lady Ives sat in Sin's opera box in Her Majesty's Opera House in the Haymarket for that evening's performance of _The Bastile_. He was surprised that Lord Renton had agreed to attend the opera. He had not previously met Ives' father and was taken aback by the sight of the mask that covered half of his face. Nick had done his best not to look too shocked or to stare but could now understand why he had not seen Lord Renton at a ball. Despite the man's appearance, Nick could easily see that Lord Renton doted on his daughter.

Lord and Lady Renton sat in the shadows of the back of the box while Ives and Nick sat in the front row of seats. They watched as Lord Rotherwick assisted Ives into the chair and bowed over her hand. Ives' parents both looked at the scene in a very different way.

"I find it odd that a man such as Rotherwick would be able to afford one of the best boxes at the opera," Erik whispered in Christine's ear, unable to keep his scepticism from his voice. He had warned Ives away from the man who he suspected to be a fortune hunter, and yet, he was chaperoning them to the opera. Thanks to his beloved wife, his announcement had been undermined.

He had been in contact with an old friend who had many contacts throughout London. From the first report Erik had received from his friend, he learnt that Nick's finances were not all that they should be. He was, as yet, uncertain how strained they were, but Erik was determined to find out. Ives was very interested in this man, and Erik was determined to do everything he could to protect his daughter if necessary.

She gave her husband an annoyed look. "Hush. You are just upset that his box is better than our own, Erik Heaton." Erik shot his wife a sidelong glance. With an impish grin, Christine continued, "Perhaps we should see if we could buy this box from him. Then we will have two of the best boxes in all of London. Just think of it!"

Erik frowned. "That is enough, Christine."

Christine smiled at piquing her husband's frustration. She squeezed his hand and raised it to her lips before settling back into her chair as the curtains began to rise.

Nick sighed in relief when the curtains came down on the first act. Now he remembered why he hated the opera. All those high-pitched sopranos who sang too high to understand and managed to drown out all of the other singers in the process ruined the experience for him.

Ives turned to Nick with a brilliant smile. "Thank you so very much for inviting us tonight, Lord Rotherwick!"

Nick had spent the first act cursing the stupidity that had caused him to invite her to the opera. However, seeing the way she smiled so brightly – for him – made it all worthwhile.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Ives." He took up her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Do you come to the opera often?" Ives asked, unable to pull her eyes away from his.

Nick shook his head. "Not often. However, with you at my side, I might be persuaded to attend more regularly."

Ives smiled mysteriously. "Indeed?"

"Christine! Ives! I thought I saw you!"

The four attendants in the box all spun around to see Lady Bancroft enter the box with her husband.

"Good evening, Erik! I didn't see you there!" Poppy continued fixing Erik with a bright smile when she saw him hiding in the shadows.

Christine smiled and jumped to her feet. "Poppy, I did not know you would be attending tonight. Where is Hannah?" she asked as she looked around searching for the other woman's daughter.

"Hannah is being chaperoned by Dru tonight," she responded with a smile. "Why on earth are you not in your box?"

"We are Lord Rotherwick's guests this evening," Christine explained with a pleased smile. "Have you met Lord Rotherwick?"

Poppy looked at Ives and Nick standing close together and smiled. Where Nick was dark, Ives was light. His dark brown hair and eyes and tanned skin were so different to Ives' pale brown hair and emerald eyes. They were a handsome couple. Just looking at them you could see that they belonged together. Christine performed the introductions and it was not long before the two sets of parents were in deep conversation.

Ives turned her attention back to Nick. "So, Lord Rotherwick, what would you be doing if you were not at the opera?"

"I would most likely be at the club having a few drinks and playing a few hands of cards. Or perhaps I would be at a some ball or another." Nick's voice was bland. He did not enjoy Society and avoided it as much as possible. However, now that he was the earl, he would no doubt be coming to the city more regularly for Parliament.

Ives' smile faded. She had not expected Lord Rotherwick to be interested in gaming. Something made Ives pause. "Is that what you would _want_ to be doing?"

Nick summoned a grin. "I would prefer to be in the country with a few close friends. I would like to spend my time riding and away from everything that is London."

When Ives' eyes widened in surprise, Nick wasn't sure if he had said the wrong thing. Lady Ives appeared very comfortable in the city; he was certain she was too cosmopolitan to be happy in the country.

"I too prefer to be in the country. Do not let Mama hear that," she whispered as she placed a hand on Nick's arm. "It is not that I dislike the Season or London, I just prefer the peace and freedom of the country."

The curtain began to rise on the second act. Nick settled back down into his chair, a smile turned up the corners of his lips.

* * *

When he had given the butler his card, Nick half expected to be informed that Ives was out calling on her friends. He had waited for her for twenty minutes and was beginning to worry that she had no intention of meeting him.

Eventually, Ives breezed into the room, her mother a step behind her. Nick surged to his feet and bowed to the ladies. He was unable to hold back a smile when he saw Ives enter the room dressed in a pale pink gown with green ribbons. He had never seen her looking more appealing than at this moment.

"Good afternoon, Lord Rotherwick. Please, won't you sit down?" Ives gestured to his seat.

Nick waited for the ladies to be seated before he returned to his seat. "I hope you will forgive me for calling on you in such a way, Lady Ives. But I do have a reason for calling on you in such an ill-bred manner. I was hoping you agree to ride with me through the park."

Ives smiled and glanced at her mother who nodded. "I would like that. Would you excuse me while I change? I will not be long."

Ives dashed up the stairs and while she was gone, the maid entered with the tea tray. As Christine served the tea, she was secretly pleased that Erik was taking Tilly's singing lesson. If her husband was available she was sure he would be grilling poor Lord Rotherwick. He had already informed her of the conversation he'd had with Ives a few days ago. She knew that he was very eager to talk to – interrogate – Nick alone.

"You have called on Ives a great deal these last few weeks," Christine observed as she bit into a sandwich.

Nick winced. This was precisely the conversation he had been hoping to avoid. He was actually amazed that he had thus far managed to avoid the conversation about his attentions towards Lady Ives. However, he was not fool enough not to be grateful for the respite he received when Lady Renton conducted the interview rather than Lord Renton.

"She was only just telling me how much she enjoyed attending the opera with you last night."

Nick smiled. "I do not often attend, but I too enjoyed the opera with Lady Ives."

"And now you are taking her to the park."

Nick nodded. He knew precisely what Lady Renton was asking. "I do thoroughly enjoy the time I spend with Lady Ives. I am aware of the responsibility I have towards my title and my tenants. I am determined to see that fulfilled as soon as possible."

Christine smiled, pleased with Nick's response.

Ives entered the room a few minutes later. She noticed the way her mother was looking at Lord Rotherwick in a considering way and just managed to resist the urge to ask her about her conversation.

"Make sure you take a groom with you, Ives."

Christine watched Nick lift Ives up onto her horse before swinging up onto his own. She saw Ives throw her head back and laugh at something Nick said. She smiled and went to find Erik and Tilly.

* * *

Ives and Nick returned to Heaton House after a slow ride through Hyde Park. The ride had been thoroughly enjoyable. They slowly walked their horses through the park and from his position beside Ives, Nick was able to admire her seat. He had never seen a woman who was able to ride a horse as well as Ives.

"You forget that I grew up in the country, Lord Rotherwick," Ives said with a smile when he asked where she had learnt to ride. "My father made certain I learnt from a young age."

"You will be returning to Cornwall at the end of the season?"

She nodded. "We only come to London for the Season. Papa prefers the country. And what about you, sir? Will you be returning to your estates after the Season?"

Nick looked at Ives thoughtfully. "I had thought to return to my Honiton estate. Devon is well known for its cattle farming."

Nick went on to briefly explain to Ives his plans for his estate. He was certain she would be bored to tears at his plans. But she watched him closely, nodding and smiling her encouragement. He was sure that her eyes glowed with admiration.

In front of Heaton House, Ives watched Nick swing down from his horse. She dismounted from her own horse without waiting for Nick to help her down and whimpered when she landed in the wrong way. Her ankle cracked and she fell to the footpath. Nick was instantly at her side. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the shallow stairs.

"Put me down; I am fine!" She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but that only caused Nick to hold her tighter.

Stanton opened the door. For the first time in the four years she had known the butler, Ives saw Stanton's jaw drop and his eyes widen. He quickly ushered them inside and slammed the door. Ives tucked her face into Nick's shoulder to hide her giggles.

"Where can I take Lady Ives?" Nick asked the butler.

Recalling his position, Stanton led Nick to the parlour. Nick lay Ives down on the settee and raised her foot on a small pile of cushions. He knelt down on the floor and unlaced her boot.

"What are you doing?" Ives gasped in horror, her face turning bright red as she tried to cover her ankle with the skirts of her habit.

"Your ankle may be broken. I need to remove your boot to assess the damage." Nick ignored her struggles as he carefully pulled the shoe from her foot.

"It's not at all appropriate!" she persisted. She sucked in a pained breath when Nick moved her foot.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erik demanded as he stormed into the room. In an instant, he was at Ives' side. He shouldered Nick out of the way and gently flexed Ives' foot. She let out a little cry of pain.

Nick tugged at the ribbons of her hat and smoothed Ives' curls away from her face. He whispered softly to her as Erik continued to manipulate her foot. It took all of Nick's control not to glance at her exposed ankle.

"Stanton! Ice and bandages, _now_!" Erik shouted to the butler who hovered outside the door.

"Papa is making Ives cry," Tilly whispered to her mother.

Christine pulled Tilly to her side. She had seen Erik like this any number of times. He would go back to being an officer, closing his mind to the children's pain. His years in the army had given him a great deal of medical knowledge. "Papa just needs to make sure Ives did not break her ankle."

"Like me!"

Christine tensed for a moment as she recalled when Tilly had broken her leg. She lifted Tilly up into her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Erik had managed to block out Ives' whimpers and moans of pain as he checked that her ankle was not broken. Once he was certain it was just badly sprained, Erik allowed himself to look at Ives' pale face. Stanton returned a minute later with a bowl of iced water and a bundle of bandages.

Erik set Ives' foot in the ice. "What happened, love?"

When Ives had finished telling her story, Erik let out a little chuckle. He gave Nick a dark look as if he blamed the other man for Ives' injury. "That, my dear, is precisely why I tell you to allow someone to help you dismount."

* * *

"You poor dear!" Suzette cried as she settled on the settee beside Ives. "Your Mama told my Mama who told me about your ankle. Is it true that Lord Rotherwick carried you inside?"

Ives shook her head. "I landed flat on the footpath. Lord Rotherwick picked me up from the ground and carried me inside. You should have seen Stanton's face." She giggled. "If Papa had seen him, he would have fired him right on the spot."

"Hannah is furious she missed Lord Rotherwick at the opera a few nights ago," Suzette continued. "It is rather odd that Hannah and I have not spoken to him since we were introduced to him at Mrs Benton's ball.

"The gossip writers have noticed," Suzette continued. "Have you seen this morning's paper?"

Suzette fished out a torn page of the newspaper out of her reticule and handed it to

Ives.

Has London's newest eligible gentleman Lord R_ _ _ _ _ _ _ already picked his bride? The pair was seen in each other's company two nights ago at the opera and then again yesterday riding in the park. His lordship was seen acting the knight, carrying my lady up the stairs of her family's home after injuring herself.

Ives paled. She tried to surge to her feet, but was stilled when Suzette placed a calming hand on her legs. "Oh heavens! Papa will be furious if he sees this! You know how he despises gossip!"

"Shh. You have done nothing wrong. Someone at the paper has noticed the amount of time you and Lord Rotherwick have been spending together. Ives, you are the wealthiest heiress in London. Of course it will be noted when you finally show an interest in a gentleman."

Ives cried. "I do not want to be the subject of gossip!"

* * *

Ives hobbled down the stairs to the drawing room to greet her caller. It was the first day her father had allowed her to be up on her feet. For the past three days she had been forced to sit in the parlour and have her foot raised. Stanton had not told her who was waiting for her, but Ives was expecting to find either Suzette or Hannah. Her two friends had kept her company during her recovery. They had called on her everyday for the past three days and done their best to take Ives' mind off being stuck inside.

When she pushed open the door she smiled at the sight of Nick reclining in the corner. Since she had injured her ankle, she had neither seen nor heard from the man. She was surprised to finally see him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Rotherwick," she greeted him coolly. She tried to hide the fact that she was piqued at him, but failed. Ives seated herself in her father's favourite chair on the opposite side of the room.

Nick immediately noticed his cool reception. Rather than returning to his seat now that Ives was sitting, Nick crossed to where Ives was and pushed the ottoman in front of her chair. He waited for her to place her foot up on the stool and then arranged her skirts to cover her ankles.

"I hope you will forgive me for not calling on you sooner, Lady Ives," he said politely as he handed her a bouquet of daffodils.

Ives smiled against her will as she accepted the flowers. There was no way she could remain angry with him when he was being so charming.

"I am so pleased to find you walking again, Lady Ives." He sighed. "I am so very sorry that you injured your ankle while in my care. If I had just been faster dismounting, perhaps you would not have injured yourself."

She frowned. "Is that why you have stayed away for so long? Because you felt guilty that I hurt myself?"

Nick nodded.

Ives held out her hand to Nick who crossed the room and sat down on the ottoman. She clasped his hands in both of hers and shook her head at him.

"You are not to blame, Lord Rotherwick. I am terribly impatient; I have always been unable to pretend that I cannot get off my horse without the assistance of a groom. That is one of the problems with growing up on a large estate and having a great deal of freedom."

"You are not angry at me?" Nick wondered how he had met this woman who did not hate him for allowing her to be injured.

"No, not all."

Nick smiled and raised Ives' hands to his lips. He pressed her hands to his chest and held them there under his hands. Soothed by her words, Nick leant forward and placed a kiss on Ives' cheek.

Ives turned her head so that his second kiss landed on her lips rather than her cheek. Nick looked at her in surprise before he deepened the kiss. Ives lowered her legs to the ground and the next moment she was sitting on his lap, her hand clutching his shoulders.

"I am forgiven?" Nick asked with a smile, running his fingertip over her swollen lips.

Laughing, Ives nodded and offered her lips to Nick once more.

* * *

The crowds of White's began to die down as the clock tolled two. Nick rubbed his tired eyes and took a sip of brandy. He had been sitting at the gaming tables since ten o'clock the previous evening and had won close to five hundred pounds. It was not bad for a night's gaming. The money would go a long way paying his tailor's bill. He joined the forming game of whist with three other gentlemen.

"I drove from London to Brighton in an hour," Raleigh informed his whist partner.

Nick heard this from the other side of the table and laughed. "An hour? No, man, forty-five minutes more like. It is clear that you drive like a dowager, Raleigh!" Nick raised his voice so that all the men in the room could hear him.

The men in the room burst into excited chatter at Nick's words. Nick's challenge could not go ignored. The men in the gaming room were always eager to join in a wager.

"A monkey says Rotherwick will make it to Brighton in under forty-five minutes!"

"One thousand pounds says he can't!" Raleigh shouted above the noise.

The men around him continued to shout and make wagers.

"One thousand pounds it is!" Nick grinned at the thought of the money he could come into. "Raleigh and I will discuss the particulars at a more reasonable hour." He collected his winnings, bowed to the men and left.


	6. Ives Chapter 5

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ives - Chapter 5**

Nick escorted Ives back to her mother after their waltz. Her hand was placed proprietarily on his as they crossed to the other side of the room. When he reached Lady Renton, he reluctantly released her hand and stayed to talk to her ladyships for a few moments before he left in search of Sin.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Sin growled when Nick joined him in a deserted corner of the room.

Nick raised his eyebrow enquiringly, every inch the aristocrat.

"You have wagered one thousand pounds that you will be able to reach Brighton before Raleigh. How can you afford such a sum? The man belongs to the Four in Hand Club, you fool!"

Nick sighed. "You should know that you have to risk a bit of money to gain a lot."

"It is one thing to place a bet on a hand of cards. It is another thing entirely to place a bet on a horse race that could see your neck broken."

"You worry too much, Sinclair. If I wanted to be fussed over, I would return home to my mother. I will be fine; you have nothing to fear."

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky. The day was still, without a breeze to cool the warm spring day. Ives and her maid wandered along Bond Street in search of a gift of Ella. They first stopped at the milliner and then continued onto the modiste.

Ives wandered through the milliner's shop; searching for a ribbon to match the bonnet she had just bought Ella for her birthday next week. She searched through the rolls of ribbon.

"Lady Ives."

Ives turned around when she heard her name spoken by a sweet voice. She winced when she saw Miss Richmond. Ever since both women had come out four years ago, Ives had done her best to avoid then other woman. Olivia's family came from the trade and were not afraid to use money to get their way. They believed that money existed for the sole purpose of buying whatever they wanted – and that was precisely what they did.

"Good afternoon, Miss Richmond," Ives said coolly.

Olivia looked around, her eyes widening innocently. "I do not see Lord Rotherwick anywhere. I have noticed the two of you have been spending a great deal of time in each other's pockets. It is odd not to see you together."

Ives frowned. She had no idea what Olivia was implying, but she was certain that if she remained silent long enough, she would find out.

"I had a lovely dance with Lord Rotherwick a few weeks ago. We had a most enjoyable dance; he is quite the charming gentleman. I saw him dancing with Miss Everett only a few nights later. It is interesting is it not, that the three women he has been most attentive to are the wealthiest in London."

"He has also danced with Miss Felton, Lady Hannah, Lady Amelia and Miss Edwards."

Olivia did not look convinced. "I am sure you are right. But if he were not after an heiress and in need of money, why would he have wagered he could drive to Brighton in under an hour? For one thousand pounds, or so the rumour mill says." She gave Ives a smile, spun around on her toe and left the shop.

Ives watched Olivia leave, her quest for a ribbon forgotten. She bit into her lower lip as she recalled the other woman's words. Unaware of what she was doing, Ives headed out of the shop, her maid following a step behind.

Ives found her mother in the garden a short time later. Christine was kneeling on the ground, tending to the roses. Ives sank down beside her with a sigh.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon shopping?" Christine asked as she set the cutters aside and looked at Ives.

"I found a bonnet for Ella for her birthday. I think she will like it; it is blue with pink ribbons and roses." She paused and her face fell. "I encountered Olivia Richmond."

Christine paused as she tried to place a face with the name. "Is it Miss Richmond with the upstart father in the trade?" Ives nodded. "What did Miss Richmond have to say for herself?" Christine's tone indicated that she expected the worst.

"She says that Lord Rotherwick has shown attention to her and Miss Everett as well as me." Tears began to pool in Ives' green eyes. "Is it coincidence that he is courting three of London's wealthiest heiresses?"

Christine wiped her hands on the apron covering her dress and wrapped her arms around Ives' neck. "Lord Rotherwick has been very persistent in his attention towards you, precious. I do not think he is courting the other two ladies. Lord Rotherwick is a very honourable gentleman. I do not think he would ever court more than one woman."

"Do you think he is after my dowry? Papa has never tried to hide the fact that I'm an heiress."

Christine looked at Ives, not knowing what to say that would help the situation. She was certain that the Rotherwick finances were strained, but she did not believe that Lord Rotherwick was a fortune hunter at heart. "If Rotherwick were a fortune hunter, precious, would he be buying a pair and carriage?"

Ives smiled through her tears. "You are right, Mama."

* * *

Ives threw on her cloak and rushed downstairs to the waiting carriage.

"Lady Ives, may I enquire where you are going?" Stanton asked as he held open the door for Ives.

"I am going to call on Miss Felton."

The butler nodded and watched as Ives stepped up into the carriage. With a slight frown, he shut the front door. He was not sure why her ladyship was calling on her friend so early in the morning but he did not think that Lady Ives was able to deceive anyone.

Fifteen minutes later, Ives was seated with Suzette in the Feltons' drawing room. "Suze, I would not ask anything of you if it was not an emergency. But, dear, I need your help."

"You want me to lie to your parents for you! Ives, have you taken leave of all your senses?"

"Suzette, please, I desperately need your help. _Please_."

Suzette shook her head, sending her black curls bouncing. She sighed in defeat. "Very well. But when this is all over, you are to call on me so that I know if you are well. I want to know what this is all about."

Ives beamed and nodded. "I promise."

She placed a kiss on Suzette's cheek and rushed for the door.

Ives hailed a hack – she had instructed that her driver return home – and headed for Hyde Park. There, she instructed the driver to take her to the Serpentine. She all but threw the money at the driver when he pulled the carriage to a stop as she jumped down from the steps.

She rushed to where a small group of gentlemen stood around two curricles. She elbowed her way through the men until she found Nick who had just climbed up into his curricle.

"Nick!" she cried, his given name slipped from her lips.

He spun around at the sound of his name. A smile lit up his face when he saw Ives standing beside him. Her head tipped back so that she could look up at him.

"What are you doing here, Lady Ives?" he asked from his seat.

"I am here to beg you to call off this stupid wager! What does it matter who can reach Brighton the fastest?" She reached out to touch his hand that held the reins.

"Now, Ives, there is no need to worry."

"No need to worry? Upon my word, Lord Rotherwick!"

Ives suddenly became aware of the way the gentlemen watched her and Nick with great interest. She cast a nervous glance at the men. She drew a deep breath and continued more softly.

"Nick, please, think this through. There is nothing amusing about travelling at a ridiculous pace just to win a bit of money! It is not worth it; it is too dangerous. My uncle was killed in a horse riding accident. He was riding too fast and he fell off his horse and broke his neck. I do not want to se the same thing to happen to you! Please, call off the race."

Nick swung down landed softly on the ground. Despite feeling like the worst man alive for causing Ives such upset, he could not help but feel pleased that she was so concerned about him.

He took Ives' hands in his. "I appreciate your concern, Lady Ives. But I must do this. No, not just for the money," he assured her when she opened her mouth to protest. "My honour is at stake. If I refuse this challenge – especially after you have tried to reason with me – my reputation in the clubs will be ruined. I will be the laughingstock of London."

Ives hung her head. "Very well, I will not stop you. But please, promise me that you will take care."

If she continued to look up at him with tears in her eyes, Nick was not sure he would be able to resist the urge to kiss her. In the end, he had to content himself with raising her hand to his lips for a kiss. Nick bowed to her and climbed back into his carriage.

"Nick. Would you call on me when you return to London?"

He smiled down at her, silently agreeing to her request. He gathered up the reins and set his horses in motion. He quickly looked back at Ives. The last thing he saw was the tears that slipped from her eyes.

* * *

Ives returned home after calling briefly on Suzette and shut herself in the music room.

She leafed through the pile of music and found a few pieces that reflected her sombre mood. She played the piano, her fingers gliding over the keys, without paying the least bit attention to the music before her.

She never imagined that she could be so worried about another person that she was unable to think of anything. Now she understood how her mother worried herself sick when Roderick left for the Continent for his Grand Tour.

She glanced up at the clock on the mantle and saw that it had been two hours since she had left Nick in the park. By now he should have reached Brighton and should be on his way home to London. It would not be long until he was back in London. Provided nothing bad had happened to him. Ives felt her stomach begin to churn at that thought and her fingers landed on the wrong keys.

Erik and Christine paused outside the door to the music room when they heard the wrong notes. They looked sideways at each other, knowing that something had to be wrong if Ives was playing inaccurately. Christine reached for Erik's hand.

"What has upset Ives?" Erik whispered in her ear.

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "She has been like this all morning. Stanton said she went to call on Suzette this morning and return home upset."

"Do you think they argued?"

Christine shook her head. She was certain that Ives' anxiety had something to do with Lord Rotherwick. Ives and Suzette had never argued.

"I will go and speak to her," Erik decided as he placed a kiss on Christine's hair.

"No, my love; I will speak to her." Christine turned around and placed her hands on Erik's shoulders. She gave him a quick kiss on both of his cheeks and ducked inside the room.

She paused in the doorway and listened to the song Ives played. Things did not look good. She crossed to the piano and sat on the stool beside Ives. Ives paused in her playing and glanced at her mother. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Is something the matter, precious?" Christine asked as she sat down next to Ives on the stool.

"Rod has been away for a month. Do you still worry about him?"

Christine frowned. This was not the direction she expected the conversation to take. "I worry about Rod every minute, Ives. I just have to trust that he is safe in the care of his tutor."

"Do you think he will be okay?" she pressed.

Christine frowned. She was not sure whom they were speaking of. Somehow she felt that Ives was not talking about her brother. She picked up Ives' hand from her lap and squeezed it. "You are not talking about Rod, are you, darling?"

Ives shook her head as tears began to pool in her eyes again. She was about to confess everything to her mother when Stanton appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Ives, Lord Rotherwick is waiting for you in the drawing room. He says you are expecting him."

Ives breathed a sigh of relief when the butler announced Nick. She surged to her feet and, if her mother had not been sitting on the stool, Ives was certain it would have toppled over in her haste.

"And how…how does Lord Rotherwick look?"

A very small frown appeared between the butler's eyebrows. He paused as he considered his answer. "He looks how he usually does, my lady…perhaps a little dishevelled."

Ives smiled brilliantly at the butler. She turned to her mother. "I need to change my dress, Mama. Please, would you go and keep Nick occupied?"

Christine hid a smile at her daughter's eagerness to preen for a suitor and the way she used his given name. "Of course, precious. Stanton," she said, turning to the butler, "Send May up to Ives' rooms."

She went to the hallway and watched her daughter run up the stairs. She ran her hands down her skirt and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, what has upset Ives?"

Christine squeaked when she saw the masked half of Erik's face in the mirror behind her. She spun around and frowned at him, her hand resting on her chest to calm her beating heart.

"Do not do that, Erik!" She poked his chest with a finger.

"What has upset Ives?" he repeated himself. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a calming kiss on her forehead and then on the bridge of her nose.

"She did not say precisely. However, I am convinced it has something to do with Lord Rotherwick."

"He has just called on Ives. I saw Stanton take him into the drawing room." Erik's pale blue eyes glowed with anger at the thought of the man hurting his daughter. "What has he done?"

Christine rubbed his upper arm to calm him. "I do not think he has done anything to hurt her. Now, Ives has asked me to keep Lord Rotherwick occupied while she changes. If you promise to behave yourself, you are more than welcome to join me. If not, I'm sure Tilly would like you to sit in on her lessons."

Erik raised a brow at Christine's haughty attitude but followed her into the drawing room nonetheless.

"Won't you be seated, Lord Rotherwick?" Christine said as she breezed into the room ahead of Erik. She seated herself in the settee opposite the wing chair Nick took. Erik took up his place behind his wife's chair. "Ives will not be long."

Erik surveyed Nick's clothing that was covered in dust. His boots had lost their shine and his brown hair was in disarray. It was clear that he had come to call on Ives immediately after riding.

Erik offered him a smile, which immediately set Nick on his guard. "You look as if you have just been riding," Erik observed.

Christine tilted her head back and fixed her husband with a frown.

Nick swallowed. His neckcloth was suddenly extremely tight. "Indeed, Lord Renton. I had to journey to Brighton."

"Would that be because of a wager between yourself and Baron Raleigh about who could drive to Brighton the fastest?"

Christine gasped. She was not surprised that her husband knew about the wager. No, what surprised her was the way everything now made sense. Clearly Ives knew about the race and was worried something would happen to Lord Rotherwick. Her questions about Roderick now made sense.

Nick tried to think of a response to Erik's question. Nothing he could say would get him out of the awkward situation that he alone had created. Just when the silence was too much to bear, Ives entered the room looking slightly rushed.

"Good afternoon, Lord Rotherwick." Ives seated herself next to her mother and fixed Nick with a relieved smile. "You have been riding."

"Yes, I had to journey to Brighton; I have just returned," Nick responded carefully. He was aware of the three Heatons watching him carefully.

"Oh. You did not ask if I might join you. I would like to see the Brighton Pavilion."

Erik moaned at the mention of George IV's architectural monstrosity. He hated everything to do with that building and even the mention of it! Ives pressed her lips together to hide the smile that threatened to ruin her ploy. She spent the next few minutes extolling the building – much to Erik's dismay. It did not take long for Erik to give up.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will sit in on Tilly's lessons."

"Tell me, how was your journey?" Ives asked Nick uncertainly when her father had left the room. Now she just had to figure out a way to question Nick in front of her mother without being too obvious.

Christine placed her hand on Ives' knee. "I know all about the wager – so does your father. You may speak plainly in front of me."

Ives blanched but nodded.

"My journey was uneventful, Lady Ives. My horses managed the journey well enough. My curricle remained in one piece and I was not injured in any way."

"I am pleased to hear that." Ives smiled. "And was it worthwhile?"

"Yes," Nick responded simply. "I was hoping that you would agree to drive with me tomorrow afternoon through the park. It will give me the opportunity to make up for my behaviour this morning."

Ives smiled brightly at the thought of the opportunity to spend some time with Nick. She also wanted to see just how well he did handle his horses. "I would like that very much, Lord Rotherwick."

They made their arrangements and discussed the balls they would be attending that evening. The time came for Nick to leave. He rose and bowed to the ladies.

Ives would have retreated to the music room if her mother had not stopped her. "Explain yourself. Where in the world were you this morning?"

Ives looked militant.

"Ives. You had best explain yourself to me. Well, it is either your father or me," Christine added as an afterthought. "I cannot deal with your father if I do not know what is going on."

Ives threw herself to her feet and began to pace restlessly across the room. She knew that her mother was one of the few people who were able to calm her father in a temper. Her mother would be the only one to prepare her father if he found out what she had been up to.

When Ives had finished confessing how she had learnt about the wager and how she had gone to the park unaccompanied to try and talk Nick out of the wager, Christine's face was drawn.

"Ives!" She rubbed her hands over her face. "You had best hope that your father does not learn about your role in this wager. He will be beside himself. What you did was very wrong. If anyone knows that you went to Rotherwick's house, you are ruined!"

"Do you think I did the wrong thing? All I could think about was Uncle Benedict falling off his horse and breaking his neck. I could not allow that to happen to Ni-Lord Rotherwick."

"I know, precious," Christine agreed as she embraced her daughter. "I know."


	7. Ives Chapter 6

****

Victorian Phantoms

**Ives Chapter 6**

"Do you not think you are being too harsh on him?" Suzette asked Ives the day after the race.

She had been brought up to speed with everything that had occurred during Ives and Lord Rotherwick. Although Ives showed every sign of having forgiven Nick, Suzette knew Ives was still quietly annoyed at what had happened and the danger he had put him self in.

"Perhaps," Ives conceded. "However, I do not think I have the wrong of it. He was foolish to have taken part in that stupid wager! Even reasoning with him failed."

Suzette shook her head. "You should know how foolish men can be; you have two brothers!"

Ives nodded wearily. Indeed, with two brothers, she knew precisely how foolish men tended to be. However that did not make the situation any easier.

"Lady Ives." Stanton pushed open the door and offered the ladies a bow. "My lady, Lord Rotherwick and Mr Ashford are here asking for your presence."

Suzette looked at Ives, eager to see her reaction. Her green eyes darkened in anger before she managed to hide it with a pretty smile.

"Certainly, Stanton, show the gentlemen in. See to a tray of refreshments, please."

"Very good, my lady." He gave another bow and showed Nick and Sin into the drawing room.

"Good afternoon, Lady Ives," Nick said with a smile as he crossed to Ives and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Miss Felton, how good to see you again."

"Miss Felton, you look lovely today," Sin gave Suzette an elegant bow. He then threw himself into the settee next to Suzette. He touched Suzette's hand with his own and smiled when she flinched away.

"That was quite a display you put on quite a display yesterday, my lady," Sin said to Ives.

Ives raised her brows haughtily. "Indeed? And it was also quite a foolish stunt you and Lord Rotherwick took part in yesterday!"

Sin grinned and shook his head. "I had no part in it. In fact I distinctly recall telling Nick _not _to take part in the wager."

Suzette rolled her eyes and fixed Sin with a frown. "I am certain that you did, Mr Ashford."

Nick frowned at Sin, silently ordering him to be quiet. "We did not come here to discuss my involvement in yesterday's wager. I was actually hoping that you and Miss Felton would join us for a drive through the park."

"With him?" Suzette asked, shooting Sin an annoyed glance.

"Certainly!" he responded with a charming grin.

"Of course Suz and I will join you. Just as soon as you take tea with us," Ives said with a smile. She was very eager to join Nick on a drive through the park…preferably alone. However she did not want to appear too eager to be with him. Society did not need any more assistance in creating gossip about her and Lord Rotherwick.

Very shortly, the two couples were driving through Hyde Park. Ives and Nick were sitting next to each other on the backward facing seat while Suzette and Sin were in the opposite seat.

"Do you mean to say that you truly attempted to convince Lord Rotherwick not to take part in the wager?" Ives asked. She still could not believe that Nick was so foolish to ignore the advice of his friend.

"You both seem disinclined to believe Sinclair!" Nick said with a grin. "I am afraid it is true. Sin was smart enough to tell me not to drive to Brighton. It was I who decided to ignore him."

Sin nodded. "It is true, Lady Ives. I am sure that in the short time you have known Nick that you have realised that once he has something in mind, he will do everything to achieve it."

Ives laughed and agreed with Sin.

"And what about you, Mr Ashford? Are you as pigheaded as Lord Rotherwick?" Suzette asked, shooting both Nick and Sin a teasing grin.

Sin flushed a dark red and quickly found himself involved in a half-hearted argument with Suzette.

"I wish you had listened to your friend, Lord Rotherwick," Ives said softly once Sin and Suzette were deeply involved in their conversation. "He seems to be a very wise man. I think you would do well to listen to him in the future."

Nick grinned but said nothing. He looked at Suzette and Sin and raised an intrigued brow. Sin tightly held Suzette's gloved hand in his. Suzette's cheeks were lightly flushed.

"It is just as well Sin is…otherwise occupied. If he heard you, I am afraid his pride would no longer fit in this curricle."

* * *

Nick spent the following week escorting Ives to every event and acted every inch the devoted suitor. His interest in Ives had not gone unnoticed. Lord Rotherwick, the fortune hunter and Lady Ives Heaton, darling of the _ton_, intrigued Society. When Nick suddenly left London with no explanation, Society was more curious than ever.

Nick could no longer ignore the fact that he had to return to Devon to see to the estate. He had been in London for close to two months and had to see that the repairs he had ordered to the tenants' houses had been completed. A tired smile came to his lips when he saw all the improvements the staff had made to the house. The garden looked like a garden rather than a forest. The glass and furniture sparkled. The staff was there to greet him in the foyer.

"Welcome home, my lord."

"Thank you. I would like to see the steward at his earliest convenience," Nick said to the butler. He then turned to the housekeeper. "Mrs Robson, I would like some tea, please. I will be in the study."

Nick dismissed his staff and retreated to the study to go over the estate books. It took him over an hour to make sense of the columns of numbers. Half an hour later, he came to the conclusion that something was not right. He was certain that his father's steward was responsible for the poor condition of the estate. He did not look forward to the interview with the steward.

The interview went precisely how Nick expected. The steward had pled ignorance and any wrongdoing. _The accounts had to have been tampered with, sir!_ Nick had dismissed the man and began to interview potential candidates. After three days of interviews, Nick decided to hire one of his tenants whose family had been living in Honiton for the past four generations. With the new steward, Nick spent a few days with him going over the estate before heading back to London.

* * *

With Nick having chosen to spend a few weeks at his estate, Sin was left with little to do. Less than a week after the curricle race – where Lady Ives had begged Nick to reconsider – Sin was passing the evening at his club. He was considering the wisdom of returning home to bed when he heard a snippet of conversation.

"I just signed my name to the wager book. I put one thousand pounds on the wager that Lord Rotherwick would marry Lady Ives before the end of the Season. Everyone seems to think that it will take those until September. At least if they do tie the knot before, the odds will be much better."

Sin frowned when he heard about the wager. He was amazed that someone had been able to keep news of the wager from him.

He rose from his seat and went to look at the book.

* * *

"It is about time you returned," Sin muttered when Nick called on him the day he returned to London. "There are things you need to know."

Nick raised a brow. He saw the way Sin looked at him anxiously and immediately felt himself becoming concerned.

"There is a wager…involving you and Lady Ives. They are wagering you will marry her before the end of the Season. Although the odds are that you _won't _marry her before the end of the Season."

Nick swore and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If her father finds out, he will be furious. I will be dead," he added as an afterthought. "Who started the bloody wager?"

Sin shrugged. "I'm not sure; one of the men who saw Lady Ives trying to reason with you in Hyde Park that morning. That would be about one-third of the male population." He paused. "How are things at home?"

"There has been a slight improvement. The house is now inhabitable and clean. I have a new steward; my father's steward doctored the account books. The bastard had been stealing from my father for the past twenty years."

Sin shook his head; unable to believe that Nick's father's steward was a criminal.

The two men sat in silence for a moment before Nick gave his friend a frown. "Which club?"

"What do you mean 'which club'?"

"The wager. Which club has posted the wager?"

"White's. Now, Nick don't do-"

Sin's voice trailed off when his friend rose from his chair and stormed out the doors. When he reached White's, he shoved past the butler, heading straight for the book of wagers. He leafed through the pages until he found the page, which contained the details of the wager involving him and Ives. After studying the names for a moment, trying to figure out who started the bet, Nick gripped the page and pulled it out of the book.

A few of the members saw him and grinned at each other. His actions certainly were the behaviour of a man who just discovered that his love was the victim of society's amusement. He tucked the torn piece of paper in his pocket and stormed to the door.

"Lord Rotherwick!"

He stopped at the door and gave the butler a furious look.

"My lord, you cannot just come in here and deface the betting book!"

Nick raised his brows haughtily at the man. Removing the paper from his coat, he tore it twice before returning it to his pocket.

"Lord Rotherwick, if you continue with such behaviour, I will have to cancel your membership."

Nick shrugged disinterestedly. "Then cancel it!"

Little did Nick know that the moment he stepped out onto the street the men were planning another wager, one that would be written down at a club that Rotherwick did not frequent.

* * *

Nick arrived at Heaton House precisely at nine o'clock to escort Ives and Christine to that evening's ball. For the first time, Nick found that he was excited about attending a ball. A smile lit his face, he felt like a green boy escorting a lady to his first ball. He was shown into the drawing room and was surprised to see the Heaton family waiting for him.

"I do not think you know my children," Erik said as introduced his children to Nick. He watched with interest as Tilly raised her head from Christine's shoulder and gave Nick a sleepy wave and smile. Tilly did not often take well to strangers; Erik found her reaction curious.

Nick did not dare tell Lord Renton that he had already met the other members of the Heaton family. He greeted the three assembled children as if he had never met them before. Luckily for Nick, Ella and Dom were both wise enough to know not to say anything.

"Ives was saying that you were involved in a wager a few weeks ago. She said that you drove to Brighton in less than forty-five minutes. Is it true?" Dom asked, looking at Nick with worshiping eyes.

"That is true."

"Brilliant! You must be a crack whip!"

"Dominic. How many times must we remind you not to use slang?" Christine fixed Dom with a look. She looked at Erik and shook her head. Dominic was almost impossible sometimes.

Dom flushed and mumbled an apology. However, he was not deterred from asking Nick numerous questions about the race for long. His son was horse-mad and obsessed with anything related to horses. Erik smiled at the tortured look on Nick's face.

"Is your pair matched? How fast can they go? How much did you pay for them?"

Ives entered a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw the relieved look Nick gave her when she entered. The moment the door opened, Erik and Nick surged to their feet. Dom was a little slower. Erik shot his son a frown.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting," Ives apologised, smoothing down her pale green skirt and touching a hand to her pale curls.

"You look lovely. Very lovely, Lady Ives."

Ives blushed at Nick's praise. To cover her reaction, she turned to her mother. "Are we ready to leave? We really need to hurry if we are to arrive on time."

Nick was on his feet, offering Lady Ives his arm. Ives gratefully accepted Nick's arm with a smile. They went to the foyer where Ives waited as the butler handed Nick his hat and gloves.

"Can I come too?" Tilly asked as she raised a sleepy head from Christine's shoulder.

"Sorry, lamb. It is past your bedtime. You should already be in bed." Christine passed Tilly into Erik's arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Papa is going to put you to bed. When Ives and I return from the ball, I will make sure you're all tucked in."

Tilly gave a weary nod and buried her face into Erik's neck.

Christine stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on Erik's lips and quickly left the room. She knew how hard Erik found their time in London. He did not like sleeping half the night alone. They had long since learnt to avoid extended farewells.

* * *

Later that very same night at the ball, Ives and Nick took advantage of the crowds and heat and escaped onto the terrace. Nick glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the terrace was deserted. Gossip had already started about his fleeting interest in Miss Everett and Miss Richmond and more lasting interest in Ives; Society had not failed to notice his interest in London's three heiresses. Somehow – he wasn't sure how, but was pleased nonetheless – the gossip that Nick was after an heiress had not reached Ives. He was even more pleased that they had not heard of the wager that he and Ives would marry before the end of the Season.

"My father would have an apoplexy if he knew that I was out here with you." Ives placed her hand on Nick's arm.

Nick looked nervous when Ives mentioned Lord Renton.

Ives laughed. "Papa will not find out; Mama is very good at keeping things from him that he does not need to know. Papa is very protective of me."

"I have noticed that," he said with a nod. He pushed a curl away from her face and gave a soft smile. "It is nice to know that your father cares so much for you; my father was far too busy gambling to give me any notice."

Ives gripped Nick's hand. "That must have been terrible for you."

He found himself nodding. "It was difficult. I was never close to him and rarely spoke to him. The only time he would allow me to speak to him was when he was winning." He gave a gusty sigh. "However, should I have any children of my own, I want to take an interest in them. I don't want to be like my father."

Ives found herself smiling brightly. Hearing Nick say that he intended to play an active part in his children's lives lightened Ives' heart. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I am sure you will be a wonderful father, Nick. Any child who has you as their father will be a very lucky child, indeed."

He would also be a wonderful husband, Ives admitted to herself. He would never betray his wife with another woman. He was one of the few men whose word could always be trusted.

Nick stared down into Ives' face. His brown eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips. He did not move. He just watched the way her green eyes darkened. He curled his hands into fists at his side to prevent himself for reaching for her.

"You may kiss me!" Ives let out a sigh. "I want you to kiss me."

Nick dipped his head to Ives' and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. He deepened the kiss when he felt Ives' fingers grip his shoulders. She moaned and tentatively raised her hand to cup his cheek.

"I love you, Ives."

Ives drew back when she heard his whispered words. Her eyes widened in shock and her body began to tremble. Nick stared at her, afraid that he had misspoken. Perhaps Lady Ives did not care for him the way he thought she did. Perhaps she thought he was just saying what she wanted him to say.

"I love you." She saw the look of uncertainty flash in his eyes. "I mean it, Nicholas; I love you." She smiled and tilted her head back, encouraging him to kiss her again. "You are the first man who has made me feel this way."

Nick's chest swelled with pride as he pulled her back into the circle of his arms and kissed her.


	8. Ives Chapter 7

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ives - Chapter 7**

Christine sat on Tilly's bed, her daughter sleeping in her lap. She stroked Tilly's dark hair away from her face and accepted the damp cloth Erik handed to her to sponge her forehead. Erik joined them on the bed and took hold of Tilly's and Christine's hands.

"Are you certain we do not need to call a doctor?" Christine asked as she looked at Tilly's flushed face.

Erik nodded. "I think she will be alright in a few days. It is just a bad flu, my love." He placed a kiss on Christine's cheek to calm her nerves.

Tilly woke for a moment and wiggled into Erik's lap. She pushed his mask from his face and rested her hand on his cheek. Her other hand reached out Christine's. With a comfortable sigh, she placed her head on Erik's shoulder and her eyelids drooped shut.

"Perhaps we should return to Cornwall," Christine suggests, gnawing on her lip. "Oh, but what about Ives?"

Tilly heard this and shook her head. "Ives would not want to leave."

Erik found himself agreeing with his daughter. Ives seemed to be rather attached to Nick, and Erik had to admit he was reluctant to force her to return to Cornwall if she did not wish it.

"How was the ball last night, love?" Erik asked softly, knowing that Tilly often found the sound of his voice soothing.

Christine smiled. "Lord Rotherwick seems to be determined in his courting of Ives. Can you imagine how handsome their children will be?"

She had seen Ives and Nicholas slip out on the terrace and return fifteen minutes later. Her daughter's eyes were bright and her lips were swollen. The only sign Nick gave that perhaps something unseemly had occurred out on the terrace was the possessive hand he placed over Ives' which rested on his arm.

Erik's face flushed a dull red in the soft light of the nursery. "You cannot mean you are seriously considering the match, Christine? The man's estate is in disrepair, he cannot pay for the horses and curricle and yet he still insists on gaming every night."

Christine did not immediately respond as she allowed Erik's words to sink in. "You had him investigated, didn't you? _Erik Heaton! _How could you?"

"The man is an unprincipled fortune hunter," he defended his actions, careful to keep his voice low-pitched so as not to disturb Tilly.

Christine shot her husband a frustrated look as she stood and paced the room. "_No_. The man is in love with our daughter."

"You would allow Ives to marry the man who only wants her for her money?" Erik pressed, convinced he was right.

"If I thought that were true, I would do everything to prevent it. But it is so very clear that he adores her."

"And Ives?" Erik questioned.

"She loves him. Would you refuse Ives the right to marry the man she loves merely because he is not wealthy?" Seeing Erik's guilty expression, Christine gently tugged Tilly out of Erik's arms, returned her to her bed and pulled Erik into the hallway. She glared at her husband, wondering when he had become such a snob.

"_He's a useless gambler!_"

"Rumour has it that his steward robbed his father blind and _that_ is why he is not as wealthy as he once was. I don't think he's gambling for the fun of it, Erik."

"Well of course he is!" he snapped angrily. "If you're suggesting that he's doing it to earn some money, there are other ways."

Christine raised her eyebrows, wondering why he was being so severe. If he had had Nick investigated, then surely he knew that the financial mess was not his fault. "Crops and cows, Erik? That all takes time! Sometimes gambling is the fastest way to earn some money. Didn't you tell me that sometimes gentlemen are left with no recourse?"

Erik sighed in defeat. There was no way he would be able to convince Christine that Rotherwick was a fortune hunter. If he asked what she thought about the wager that had been placed in one of the betting books, she would probably come up with an excuse to explain its presence. That Rotherwick was out of the city at the time the bet was placed did not matter. He was responsible; he knew it.

* * *

"And you will marry me?" Nick asked with a boyish smile as he pressed Ives' hands against his chest.

"_Of course I will!_" she responded with a beatific smile as she tilted her head back, waiting for a kiss.

Nick was only too happy to oblige. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Ives raised her hands to his face and smoothed her fingers over his cheeks.

"There is one problem," she said as pulled away from Nick's lips. His face paled as he waited for her to continue. "You need to ask Papa for my hand."

His face turned a dull grey as he imagined approaching Lord Renton. "I was under the impression you were of age, Ives."

Ives laughed and placed a kiss on his chin. "Not until July." She threw her arms back around his neck and kissed him again. "You will speak to Papa, won't you? He can be an ogre sometimes but it's only because he cares. He'll say yes; I know it!"

* * *

Erik took a long swallow of brandy from his glass. He leant back in the wing chair and stretched his legs out in front of him and fixed Nick with a look. Nick swirled the brandy in the glass, unable to meet his potential father-in-law's eyes.

"You have two estates."

Nick nodded. "Yes, sir. My primary estate is in Hampshire. I have a smaller estate in Honiton, Devon."

"Devon?" Erik seemed to relax slightly when he was reminded that Nick owned an estate so close to his Cornwall home. Perhaps he could convince them – if he approved of the match – to move to the smaller estate so he could be closer to his daughter.

Nick nodded again. "Lady Ives tells me that you and your family live in Cornwall. It will be quite easy for Ives and me to visit at your estate once we are married…should we ever marry," he added as a nervous afterthought when he realised his mistake.

Erik found himself nodding in approval, deciding to allow Nick's slip to pass. "Your Honiton estate is in a sad state, is it not? What plans do you have for your estate?"

Nick explained his plans for the estate and cattle. He noticed the way Lord Renton's posture relaxed and he would nod in seemed like approval for Nick's plans. He took that subtle shift in posture as a good sign.

"And how do you intend to finance this?" Erik asked bluntly. He had the pleasure of watching Nick's face pale before he flushed a deep red.

Nick had a feeling that Lord Renton already knew that he desperately needed money. If he were to lie – or even manipulate the truth – Lord Renton would refuse him permission to marry. He had heard talk of his lordship's reputation and intelligence and was determined to stay on his good side.

"By placing bets in all the clubs that you and my daughter will marry before the end of the Season?" Erik ground out, his face darkening with anger.

"I had nothing to do with those bets," Nick muttered angry at the injustice. "I was out of town at that time."

"But we all know there are ways around that...Your valet for instance."

Nick sighed. There was no point in lying to Renton; he knew everything. "I admit that my family's finances are strained, my lord. With the little money I have, I have already made many improvements to the Honiton house. Lady Ives' dowry will be very useful in improving my estate and the life of my tenants. You will not fear Lady Ives will want for anything. I will do everything in my power to see her happy."

Against his will, Erik found himself warming to Nick. The boy had just admitted that he was all but a fortune hunter. But his determination to use the money to benefit his tenants – and to look after Ives – impressed Erik.

"I care very greatly for Lady Ives, Lord Renton." He blushed. "I love her for herself, not her money. I give you my word that I will take the greatest care of her. I would never do anything to deliberately hurt her." Nick swallowed and summoned the courage to ask for permission to marry Ives. "Lord Renton…I was hoping…that is…I would like…your permission to ask Lady Ives for her hand in marriage."

Erik felt sorry for Nick. He could still remember how he felt when Mrs Daaé had happened upon Christine and him in the library all those years ago. No doubt Lord Rotherwick felt the same way. He smirked and leant back in his chair, enjoying the look of anxiety Nick tried unsuccessfully to hide when he did not immediately respond. He was determined to let the younger man stew for a while. He was sure that both Ives and Christine would be furious if he refused.

"Very well, you have my permission to marry Ives. But –" Erik raised a warning finger – "if you hurt her in any way, you will regret it."

* * *

The following evening, Nick and Ives attended their first event as an engaged couple. Mrs Benton and her musicale had that honour. Nick had already sent in the announcement to the papers, which would be published in tomorrow's paper. The guests were agog with curiosity when they saw Lord Rotherwick enter through the doors accompanied by Lady Ives and her parents.

Lady Hannah and Suzette immediately sought out Ives when she entered the drawing room where the evening's entertainment was to be held. Ives clung to Nick's arm with a contented smile curling up her lips.

"I have something to tell you," Ives said to her friends. "Do you think we could find somewhere to speak before the musicale starts?"

Suzette found a secluded corner of the hallway where they would not be interrupted and waited expectantly. She and Hannah shared a knowing look but neither said anything.

"I'm engaged," Ives announced brightly as she gripped Nick's arm with both of her hands. "Nick and I are to be married!"

The two girls congratulated both Ives and Nick with great smiles. Suzette grinned at Hannah; she expected Ives' announcement. Yesterday afternoon Lady Renton had called on her mother in a fit of excitement and shared news of Ives' engagement. Dru had immediately passed on the information to Suzette who had wasted little time sharing it with Hannah.

"I want you both to stand at my side when we marry."

Hannah's eyes filled with tears as she and Suzette nodded. Ives hugged her friends. She swiped at the tears with the back of her hand. Nick smiled and pressed his handkerchief into Ives' hand. Ives dabbed at her eyes and then smiled up at him. Her smile broadened when he wrapped an arm about her shoulders and placed a kiss on her temple.

Suzette rolled her eyes at Nick and Ives' display of affection. "We had best go and find our seats. Mrs Benton will be starting the entertainment soon."

Nick escorted the three women back into the drawing room. He settled Ives into a chair before taking the seat next to her and then took her hand in both of his. He raised it to his lips before letting it rest on his thigh. They shared a look and a smile before they settled back to listen to the music.

* * *

"Maud, come back!" Ives called as her dog went scampering off towards the house. She set her book aside and rose from the rug that she had spread out on the grass, and forgetting that she had taken off her shoes and stockings, she went racing after her dog. "_Maud_!"

"Maud?"

Ives came up short when she heard the familiar masculine voice. She saw Nick kneeling on the ground scratching Maud's ears. He looked at her, his dark eyes shining with laughter.

"Why Maud?"

Ives pouted and scooped her dog up and away from Nick's teasing. He smiled and pulled her to his side and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I named her after Empress Matilda. Naturally, Tilly was not born when my parents gave Maud to me as a gift for my tenth birthday."

Nick nodded knowingly and allowed Ives to lead him back to her blanket. He waited for her to settle herself down on the blanket and arrange her skirts before he joined her. He smiled when he saw her bare feet peeking out from under her skirt.

"I feel overdressed." Ives looked at him in confusion. "My shoes," Nick explained with a grin. "Should I remove them?"

Ives giggled and nodded. She smiled as she watched Nick pull off his boots. He then stretched out on the rug with a sigh.

"What are you reading, my love?" he asked as he rested his head on Ives' lap.

She ran her fingers through his dark hair, marvelling at the feel of it on her fingers. "The Battle of Hastings." She began to read from it – much to Nick's dismay.

After listening to Ives telling him all about the Battle, Nick began to grow bored. He had never liked history as a child and avoided it whenever possible. He reached above his head and plucked the book from her fingers and threw it somewhere at their feet. Ives let out a half-hearted protest. Nick ignored her complaints and rolled over onto his stomach and pushed Ives to her back. He cupped her face and covered her face and lips in kisses.

Ives laughed between kisses. She curled her fingers in his hair and clung to him, reluctant to let him go. Nick began to kiss along her neck sending Ives into further giggles as he reached a ticklish spot. Still giggling, Ives eventually succeeded in pushing him off her.

"I have a gift for you," Nick said with a grin as he reached into his pocket.

Ives sat up and rested her head against Nick's shoulder. With eager hands, Ives accepted the box Nick handed to her and carefully lifted the lid to reveal a pale green silk fan. "Nicholas, it's beautiful!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it. I love you."

Nick smiled and pulled her into his lap. He pressed more kisses along the side of her face. "I love you. You are the greatest thing in my life. I love you, Ives; I cannot imagine being without you."

* * *

"And just what do you think you are doing, Christine?" Mrs Daaé demanded of her daughter.

She was sitting in parlour at Heaton House with her daughter and her three granddaughters taking tea one afternoon. The sun was shining in through the window, bathing the room in a golden glow.

"What do you mean, Mama?" Christine asked as she sipped from her teacup to hide her anger. She knew that tone of voice and knew that her mother was going to criticise the way she and Erik had raised their children or the way she had poured the tea.

Mrs Daaé shot a pointed look at Ives before continuing. "Why Lord Rotherwick and Ives, of course! Are you not aware that the boy's father left him with a mountain of unpaid debts and crumbling estates? It is plain as punch that he is only after Ives for her dowry."

Christine looked at Ives and sighed. Her daughter was fighting the urge to cry; tears began to fill her green eyes. The teacup she held in her hand shook. Christine took the cup from Ives and placed it on the table. She took her daughter's cold hands in hers and squeezed them encouragingly.

Mrs Daaé spoke as if Ives was not present. That did little to cool Christine's rising temper. Seeing her daughter so upset did not help the situation either. She took a calming breath before facing her mother.

"Mama, I do not think you understand the situation. I am aware of Lord Rotherwick's finances. However-"

"I told your husband again and again, Christine, that he should not have announced the size of her dowry!" Mrs Daaé continued as if Christine had not spoken.

"How dare you!" Christine snapped, finally unable to stand her mother's unwanted advice a moment longer.

"Excuse me!" Ives moaned as she stumbled to her feet and left the room.

Christine watched her daughter leave, wanting desperately to go after her. As much as she wanted to make sure she was fine, Christine knew she had to deal with her mother. "Erik knew precisely what he was doing when he informed Society of Ives' dowry. He did it with the intention of identifying any potential fortune hunters. He will do it with Ella and Tilly."

"Christine."

"Mama, I think you had best leave," Christine informed her mother haughtily. "Ives is quite upset and I need to see to her. Come along, Ella, Tilly." Christine swept out of the room, not caring if she had offended her mother. Her daughters followed behind her.

In the sitting room, Ives threw herself onto the settee and sobbed. How could it be? How could the man she loved and who swore he loved her only wanted her for her dowry?

For the past four years, she had endured any number of fortune hunters courting her for her father's money. She thought that she had finally found a gentleman who seemed to love her for who she was, only to find that he did not care for her at all. He was just like all of the other men – fortune hunters – she had met!

When she next saw Nick she would give him a piece of her mind.

"Good afternoon, Lady Ives."

Ives raised her head from the cushion to see Nick standing in the doorway. His bright smile of greeting faded when he saw Ives' tearstained face. He rushed over to where she sat and went to pull her into his arms.

Ives flinched away from his touch. She turned away from him, unable to look into his lying eyes.

"What has happened?"

"Is it true?" Ives murmured.

"Is what true?"

"That you only intend to marry me for my dowry?" Ives asked in shock as she sank down onto the settee. The pain that her grandmother had caused was even worse now that she was looking at the man she loved who had so cruelly used her.

Nick looked on in horror. He could sense her pulling away from him and knew that there was nothing he could to stop it. "God, no, Ives. Whoever told you that was lying!"

"You told me that you loved me, Nicholas! Or was that a lie also?"

Ives dissolved into tears again. She could not believe that the man she loved with all her heart had betrayed her. She was about to give him everything she had – her heart, her body and her soul – only to discover he was only interested in her money.

"I have never lied to you, Ives. I told you that I loved you and I meant it." He reached out to touch her face.

She slapped his hand away and surged to her feet. "Stop saying you love me when you don't mean it, Nick. The only reason you looked at me a second time was because of my dowry!"

"You are believing the words of a malicious old gossipmonger over my own?" he demanded angrily.

"The 'malicious old gossipmonger' is my grandmother! Papa has warned me against fortune hunters; men who claim to love you when they only want access to your dowry. He warned me to be careful around men! I always imagined that I would be able to spot a fortune hunter. Oh that I had heeded his warnings!"

"Ives…"

"No! You may save all your charming words for some other fool. I have no intention of marrying you now. I would not marry you if you were the last man in the world! You may rot in debtors' prison for all I care!"


	9. Ives Chapter 8

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ives Chapter 8**

"Ives, come down to luncheon," Erik pleaded.

After the confrontation with Nick the day before, Ives tucked herself away in her bedroom. She had not eaten her dinner or breakfast. All she had touched was the pot of tea that cook had included on the tray.

Erik, Christine and the children sat down to luncheon only to find that Ives still had not joined them. He climbed the stairs to find Ives in the sitting room she shared with Ella. She was curled on the window seat, the cushion hugged against her chest. He sat down besides Ives and wiped at the tearstains on her cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm not hungry, Papa."

"You have barely eaten in the last twenty-four hours, Ives. I would like you to come downstairs," Erik said softly.

"How can I eat when I can think of nothing but the way Rotherwick has betrayed me?" Ives could not call him Nick. That was far too familiar for the man who had hurt her so deeply. She wanted to forget about the past few months and anything related to Nick. "Grandmama knew that he was a fortune hunter. Did you know also?"

Erik nodded. "I suspected that he was only interested in your dowry. However your mother convinced me that you and Rotherwick loved each other."

"_But you thought he was a fortune hunter! _And yet you gave him permission to marry me!" Ives replied before she burst into tears yet again. "I am never going to come back to London! I never want to see another man! I have no intention of marrying…ever!"

Erik pulled Ives against his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt. Her passionate outburst reminded Erik of the little girl she had once been who had told him on more than one occasion that she hated Aaron Greene and would have nothing more to do with him because he had pulled her hair. He pulled her tighter into his embrace and ran a hand through her pale brown hair.

"Mama and I will not force you to do anything you do not want. Now, please, come down for luncheon."

Ives sniffed and accepted the handkerchief Erik handed her.

* * *

Ives sat with Suzette and Hannah in the drawing room. The three girls had just seen the last of Ives' uninvited guests off. Erik had wasted no time sending in an announcement to the papers informing Society that Ives and Rotherwick had decided not to marry. Many women Ives could not remember ever meeting were suddenly pounding on the door, desperate to know what had happened to ruin such a beautiful couple.

The gentlemen who frequented the clubs were as shocked as the fashionable ladies. No one had considered the possibility that Ives and Nick would not marry. With the sudden, unexpected outcome the gentlemen decided that the wager would be forfeited.

With the room now close to empty, the girls shared a pot of chocolate and a sponge cake, determined to assist Ives in drowning her sorrows. Ives' eyes were full of tears – as they had been all afternoon – even as she assured her friends that she was pleased Nick was no longer in her life.

"A fortune hunter! I cannot believe it!" Suzette gasped.

"It is true," Ives said with a decisive nod. "Papa says his father left a mountain of debts. He has not payed his tailor in months and he has gone out and purchased himself a curricle and two horses. Apparently his estate in Devon is all but crumbling."

"You will do better without him," Hannah assured her.

Ives forced a smile. "Of course I will be. What woman in her right mind would want a nuisance husband taking up space? _I _certainly do not want a man to marry me for my fortune alone." She did not need her friends to know that she had decided never to marry…or to return to London.

"I thought you told me he said he loved you."

Ives laughed, even as tears began to spill from her emerald eyes. "I have heard that that is common behaviour for a fortune hunter. They profess their undying love, all the while secretly loving your money."

Suzette and Hannah looked at each other. They had never seen the calm Ives like this. She was typically in control of her emotions. It was always Ives they turned to for advice, wanting her calm mind in times of panic. She was doing her best to hide her tears but she was unable to disguise her true feelings.

"He is a beast!"

"You are better off without him!"

* * *

Nick sat in the dank cell in debtors' prison, staring up at the black ceiling. His teeth chattered as the cold air enveloped him. The straw that covered the floor was putrid and if he listened carefully, he could hear the scurry of rats.

It had been a week since he had been incarcerated for his father's gaming debts. Every night he imagined Lady Ives – _his _Lady Ives – tucking herself into another man's bed and.…It was his fault she was probably another man's betrothed and had forgotten all about him. If he had just been honest with her things may have been different.

He recalled every word she said to him during their final meeting. Her words still rang in his head_. You may rot in debtors' prison for all I care!_ He was a fool. He had messed up. Perhaps if she had not heard from her grandmother but from himself that he needed money things might have been different. Well, she got her wish; he was rotting in debtors' prison. He sighed in defeat and covered his face in his hands.

"Oi!" The jailor snapped Nick out of his pity. "You got a visitor."

Nick surged to his feet, hoping it would be Ives.

"You look bloody awful, Nick," Sin muttered when he saw his friend. Nick's dark eyes were dull and bloodshot, his hands were filthy and he was in desperate need of a shave.

He sighed and settled himself on his cot. "Did you visit to comment on my lack of _ton_ bronze or did you come here for a reason, Sin?"

"Let me pay your debts for you, Nick." He held up a silencing hand when Nick would have protested. "Just a loan; you can pay me back when your estates begin to bring in some income."

"No. I will not leech off my friends."

"But you will leech off your bride?"

The colour drained from Nick's face. "Not that it makes any difference, but the money from Ives' dowry would have been mine. I was not marrying her just for her money, Sin."

Sin raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Why were you marrying her if not for her money?"

"I love her. The thought of her is all that is keeping me from finding a way to end my misery. Thanks to my stupidity and my desire to keep the truth from her, I have lost her."

"I think you would have been rather surprised at Lady Ives' reaction had you told her the truth; she is not an impulsive woman." Sin watched Nick's shoulders slump. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Nick gave a great sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. "With all my heart!"

* * *

Ives frowned when the butler informed her that Mr Sinclair Ashford was waiting for her in the drawing room. She had only conversed with Nick's friend once or twice. She could not begin to imagine why he was calling on her. No doubt he was here to call her a fool for calling off their engagement.

She nervously pushed open the door and smiled. The grim way Sin returned her smile caused her to sink into the closest chair.

"You know why I am here," Sin said, wasting no time with pleasantries.

She gave a cautious nod. "It has something to do with Nick, does it not?"

"I suppose you know he is in debtors' prison because he could not pay his father's debts?" Ives nodded. "I am here to beg you, Lady Ives, to help him."

Ives drew herself to her feet and paced the room. "And just what do you suggest I do, Mr Ashford? Pay his debts for him?" She gave a brittle laugh. "That would be giving him precisely what he wanted, would it not?" She could not believe Sin's audacity! To come to her home and ask her to pay the debts of the man who had ripped out her heart!

"He loves you. He always has."

"No! He loves my money."

Sin shook his head. "Do you really believe that? Has he done anything to indicate that he is only interested in your dowry? I visited him in prison yesterday; he looks awful. I offered to help him, to get him out of gaol, but he refused."

Ives rubbed her forehead. "If he refused your offer of help, what makes you think he would accept mine?"

Sin shrugged. "You love him." It wasn't a question. "He loves you. Can you stand by and watch him die? He will die if he remains in prison. Can you watch everything he has worked so hard for in the last few months disappear all because of a debt that was not his own?"

Ives' eyes filled with tears at the thought of Nick rotting in prison. She could not even begin to imagine what he must be going through. She fell into the chair and sobbed.

Sin smiled bleakly as he let himself out of the house.

* * *

Ives fidgeted with the folds of her skirt for a moment before she summoned the courage to knock on the door of Erik's study. "Papa, it is Ives."

"Come," his voice said from the other side of the door.

She paused as she took a breath and quickly ran through the speech she had planned. She pushed the door open before she could change her mind.

"Good afternoon, Papa," she greeted him as she entered the room and settled into the chair opposite his desk that her mother usually occupied. She smiled at her father, seeing his face without his mask for one of the few times; he typically only took it off in his bedchamber where he would not be seen by staff. Ives could not blame her father for taking it off. The day was hot and still.

"What can I do for you, Ives?" Erik knew his daughter almost as well as he knew Christine. He knew she was up to something. She was giving him her sweetest smile that often signalled she wanted something. Ives thought that he did not know that whenever she wanted something, she would give him a look as if butter would not melt in her mouth.

Ives smiled beautifully at her father as she reached across the desk to take his hand. "Papa may I have my next quarter's pin money now?"

She did not think that the money she hoped her father would give her would be enough to pay off Nick's father's debts. However, she hoped that it would be calm most of the most pressing debtors.

Erik frowned, the right side of his face twisting even further. "Why?"

Ives sucked in her breath. She had not expected her father to ask for an explanation so bluntly. "Lady Standish is hosting a ball in a fortnight's time. Madame Duvall recently acquired the most beautiful pale blue silk that I simply _must _have! I thought I might have her make a gown out of the silk. Oh, please, Papa!"

"I am sure you have enough gowns, Ivy."

"Oh, Papa!" Ives cried as she jumped from her seat to wrap her arms her father's neck. Her eyes filled with tears. "If you saw this silk you would understand why I need it, Papa. _Please?_"

Erik sighed. He could never refuse Ives anything. "Very well then.

Ives smiled and placed a kiss on the right side of Erik's face. "Thank you, Papa!"

* * *

Ives and her maid sat in the carriage in front of yet another club. At ten o'clock, Ives and May crept out of the house with the intention of settling Nick's father's debts. It was now close to four o'clock. Ives lost track of the number of clubs and gaming hells she had been to in order to pay Nick's debts. After six hours, she was certain that she now had Nick's most pressing debts paid off. She had even had her footman call into Tattersall's and his tailor.

"We really should go home, Lady Ives," the footman said. "It is getting late."

"_No!_" she snapped. "No," she continued more softly. "Lord Rotherwick has been mouldering in that cell for over a week for something that was not his fault. He should not be there! He will not be there for another night! You are to instruct the driver to go to debtors' prison on Fleet Street."

The footman nodded and very shortly the carriage was trundling towards Fleet Street. She stared out the window at the sombre buildings. She shivered when she imagined the horror Nick must have endured the past week.

"We are here, Lady Ives," the footman said as he threw open the door. "What will you have me do?"

As much as she wanted to go in and see Nick released, she knew that there was no way she would be able to do so. She sighed in defeat.

"Listen to me carefully, James. I want you to go and speak to the governor. Tell him that Lord Rotherwick's debts are paid and Lady Ives Heaton demands that he be released immediately. However, I do not want Nick knowing I bought up his vowels. Do you understand? _He cannot know!_"

The footman paused and then nodded. "What do I do if the governor refuses?"

"You are to do everything you can to see that Nick is released _tonight_. If he refuses, then you are to come back and collect me. I will go in there myself if I must."

* * *

Nick stormed into Sin's house in a fury. He had been released from prison early the previous evening. He had gone home, bathed, shaved and had wasted little time falling into a deep sleep. He woke in the early hours of the morning feeling refreshed. It was then that he realised that someone had seen to his release. His good mood quickly faded.

"Please, Lord Rotherwick." The butler tried to stop Nick as he climbed the stairs to the first floor of Sin's townhouse. "Mr Ashford is still asleep."

"I do not care! Get out of my way!" He shoved the butler away from him and flung open the door to Sin's room.

"Bloody hell, Nick! What is going on?" Sin asked as he struggled to sit up in his bed. "Nick, you're free!"

Nick rolled his eyes and nodded. Any idiot could see that he was no longer in prison. "Yes, I'm free. Thank you very much, Sinclair. I told you I did not want your help. Why the hell did you go behind my back after I told you I did not need you?"

Sin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sighed. "What makes you think I had anything to do with your release?"

Nick sank down onto the edge of the bed. He covered his face in his hands. "You didn't buy up my father's vowels?" he mumbled from behind his hands.

"I swear it."

"Then who?" He thought for only a moment and swore. "_Ives_." He surged to his feet and swore again and again.

"I'm sure that she was just trying to help," Sin shouted as he his friend stormed from the room and down the stairs. The front door slammed behind him, sending the windows rattling.

* * *

"I want to see Lady Ives now!" Nick shouted to the butler as he entered Heaton House. He did not waste time with pleasantries.

"Please, my lord." The butler tried to calm Nick down. He held his hands out to Nick in a calming manner.

"Don't 'my lord' me! Where is Lady Ives?"

"What is going on here?" Lord Renton demanded as he emerged from the music room, Lady Renton and Tilly standing behind him. Tilly's singing lesson had been progressing nicely when Erik heard the commotion in the foyer.

"I want to see Lady Ives. _Now_. Where the hell is she?"

Tilly gasped at Nick's language and then began to giggle. She tried to cover her giggle with her hand.

"Christine, take Tilly up to the nursery," Erik instructed without looking away from the unwelcome visitor. When Christine and Tilly were gone, Erik tried to speak to Nick calmly. "What do you want with Ives?"

"I want to speak with her. We did not part on good terms."

Erik raised his brow at the irony. Ives was right; how could he have allowed the man permission to marry her when he had doubts as to his honour? The man had brought Ives nothing but heartache. There was no way Erik would allow him to hurt Ives any further. He was about to refuse Nick permission to call on Ives when she stepped out of the library.

"It is alright, Papa; I will talk to Lord Rotherwick. We will be in the drawing room. I will leave the door open," she assured her father when his eyes narrowed with disapproval.

Seeing his daughter's obstinate look, Erik surrendered.

Ives headed to the drawing room with Nick only a step behind. She turned to face him with a bright smile, her arms outstretched to him. When she saw his expression, her arms dropped to her side. The apology she was about to utter died, unsaid.

"Why did you do it?" he demanded sharply. His face was dark with rage. His hands clenched at his sides as if he was controlling the urge to strike out at Ives.

"Do what?" Ives asked; she could not understand why he was so angry. She thought he would be overjoyed to be free of debtors' prison. She had spoken to the footman who had gone into the gaol and had learnt from his what an unsavoury place it was.

"_You bought my father's debts!_" Nick threw himself into the wing chair only to climb to his feet again and pace the room.

Ives frowned and watched his quick movement across the room. "I do not understand. Why are you so mad at me?"

"You bought up the debts and now not only am I in still debt, but I am in debt to you." He collapsed into the chair, too drained to move.

"Oh, Nick." Ives moaned and crossed to where he sat. She knelt on the floor in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. "Nicholas, I did not do it so you would be indebted to me. I did it for you. You have tried so hard to repair your family's estates with what little funds you had. You have told me all about your plans for your estates. They are marvellous; you need to be given the opportunity to implement them.

"Nick, I love you. I love you and I cannot bear to see you suffer for something that is not your fault. I did not do it so that you would be indebted to me; I did it because I love you." She paused and looked up at him through her lashes. "Do you still love me? After everything you have been through? After everything I have said and done?"

He cupped her face. "I have not stopped loving you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I should have told you I needed money. I could not tell you the truth; if you found out, you would think that I was seducing you only for your money."

Unable to help herself, Ives turned her face and placed a kiss on his palm. "That is precisely what I thought. That is what everyone thought. My entire life, I have had fortune hunters after my dowry. Papa was worried you would be like all the other men."

Nick pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips. "If I could, Ives, I would go back and do it all again. I would tell you everything and beg for your heart and your hand. What do I care for a fortune? I have a woman who loves me and who I love in return."

Ives pulled away and looked at Nick in surprise. "Do you still wish to marry me? I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Ives, I love you. I want you by my side as we work to improve the estates. I want you to be my wife…"

She nodded as she blinked back tears. Nick grinned, climbed to his feet, taking Ives with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Ives sighed into his mouth and entwined her arms around his neck.

Erik fumed from his position in the doorway as he watched his daughter being duped – for a second time – by a fortune hunter. He was about to storm into the room and rip her away from Nick when Christine tightly wrapped her hand around Erik's elbow.

"Did I not tell you that he loves her?" She gave his arm a squeeze. "If I am correct, he has just asked her to marry him. Again." Christine reached up to grasp his chin and turned his face to hers. She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "Come, my darling, we'll leave them for a while." Erik began to resist but Christine would have none of it. "Even an engaged couple is entitled to some liberties, Erik."

Reluctantly, he stepped away from the drawing room, shooting the embracing couple a look over his shoulder. As Christine pulled him up the stairs, Erik's eyes filled with tears as he realised that one of his favourite children was soon to be leaving home. No longer would he be able to play the piano with Ives at his leisure or discuss history with her. His little girl would be living in her own household, far away from his tiny Cornwall estate.

Sensing her husband's unhappiness, Christine stopped on the landing and hugged him tightly. "They love each other and that is all we could have asked for. They will be happy," she promised him with a tender kiss.

"I'm going to miss her," Erik confessed softly.

Unable to find the words to console her husband, Christine kissed him again and dragged him up to the nursery. Nothing would distract Erik better than a singing lesson with Tilly.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to put that wager in the book at White's?" Sin asked Nick incredulously. He glanced at Ives, surprised to see her nodding her head vigorously.

He had just returned from a ride through the park when a footman from Heaton House had been waiting for him with a message. Sin remounted his horse and headed for Mayfair. There, as he expected, he found Nick and Ives engaged for a second time. However, he was not expecting Nick's request.

Nick had his arm draped carelessly but possessively over Ives' shoulders while Ives stroked the fine fabric of Nick's waistcoat. For a moment, Sin envied his friend. All he wanted was a woman he would be able to call his wife who loved him. He gave the couple a look and forced a smile.

"You said that Lord Renton would kill you if he found out about the first wager. What makes you think he would take this one any better?"

Nick shook his head. "As soon as it is known that I am no longer in prison, there will be a wager in that blasted book; it is the way of Society, Sin. What is wrong with making a little profit, hmm? Lord Renton wants his name in the book as well – under his valet's name naturally. I believe he wants to invest the money. There is no need to worry about my future father-in-law."

"You are both certain about this?"

"Of course we are, Mr Ashford," Ives said softly. She turned her head to wordlessly question Nick, and at his nod she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before continuing. "You of course will be putting your name down in the book also."

"I'll get my man to add the wager that you and Lady Ives will be announcing your engagement by the end of the week."

"We are doing the right thing, aren't we, Ives?" Nick asked when Sin had departed. "I would prefer to keep you out of any future wagers."

Ives smiled at her fiancé as she ran her fingertips over his cheeks. "What is wrong with wanting our friends and family to share in our good fortune?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

September 1843 – Honiton, Devon

"And how is my money?" Ives asked with a smile when Nick entered the sitting room. He had spent the entire day riding over the estate checking the cattle and seeing to his tenants' comfort in preparation for the coming winter months.

Nick fixed his wife with a tortured look. "I do wish you would not call the cattle 'your money', Ives."

"I am sorry, Nick; I was only teasing you." She watched him pull off his coat and loosen his neckcloth before holding out her hand to him.

Accepting her silent invitation, Nick sat down beside her on the settee and pulled her against his side. One arm went around her shoulders while the other rested on her stomach.

"I was thinking, if we have a son we should call him Albert."

"And if we have a daughter?" she prompted with a smile.

"Victoria?"

Ives laughed. "Really, Nick. I do not understand your preoccupation with naming our child after the Queen and her husband!"

It was Nick's turn to laugh. "_My_ preoccupation? Love, I am not the one who called my horse and dog after deceased queens."

"Technically Maud was the Empress," Ives retorted loftily, but spoiled the effect by laughing.

"Shush," Nick commanded as he silenced any further arguments from Ives' lips. "You know I despise history."

Ives smiled against his lips and buried her fingers in his hair. Her fingers further loosened his neckcloth and touched the skin at his throat.

"Perhaps we should go to bed?"

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Ives asked. After a year and a half of marriage, she was still so very easily shocked. She avoided looking at him, knowing her face would be bright pink.

There was the sound of several people arguing in the foyer, which effectively drowned out Nick's response. No doubt it was maid and the footman misbehaving again. He would have to convince Ives to dismiss one – or both – of them. How could they be expected to do their jobs properly when they were busy stealing kisses in cupboards?

The door opened and Sin appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick demanded of his friend, annoyed that his plan to spend the afternoon with his wife would have to be put on hold. He sighed unhappily and pushed away from Ives.

The shouting continued; this time a feminine voice could be clearly distinguished above the noise. "Blast it, Sinclair!"

"Suzette?" Ives was on her feet, rushing into the foyer as quickly as she could where the butler was trying to calm Suzette down. She dismissed the butler with a flick of her hand. When the servant was gone, she turned to Sin and fixed him with a glare. "What have you done to her?"

"I asked her to marry me and she refused. I need a place to stay for a few days," Sin said to Nick, "Until Suzette changes her mind and agrees to be my wife."

Ives looked between Sin and Suzette. Her eyes widened in shock. Sin and Suzette could not…She clung to Nick's arm, her nails digging into his flesh. "You kidnapped her, did you not?"

"Yes, he did!" Suzette shouted. "He kidnapped me while I was out shopping and forced me into his carriage."

"How else was I to convince her to marry me?" Sin defended his actions. "I have heard that compromising a lady is a very effective way of getting her to marry you."

Ives tilted her head as she considered his logic. It had indeed worked well enough for her parents. They were just fortunate that they loved each other. But what about Sin and Suzette? She was not sure that forcing them to do the proper thing would be the best thing for them. She recalled the few times she had seen them together. They had wanted to kill each other! She was certain that only _one_ would leave the ceremony alive.

"You travelled all the way from London unchaperoned?" Nick asked and then promptly started laughing. Ives and Suzette turned to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Miss Felton, but Sin is right. You are compromised and will have no option but to marry him. Ives and I have seen that you arrived here in Devon without the respectability of a chaperone. I'm afraid all you can do is accept your fate. Ives will see that _separate_ rooms are prepared for you shortly."

Nick pulled a shocked Ives back into the sitting room, leaving Sin and Suzette alone in the foyer. He wrapped his arms around her but found that Ives was more interested in the going-ons out in the foyer than his kisses.

"It is very quiet out there," Ives murmured as she pulled away yet again from Nick's lips. "Do you suppose they have killed each other?" She shuddered as she imagined the mess the staff would have to clean up.

Nick laughed but silently doubted it. "I wonder who emerged victor." He decided to back Suzette.

Ives paled and pushed out of her husband's arms. She ran to the door and flung it open. She clamped her hand over her mouth to silence a gasp. Sin and Suzette were kissing each other, completely unaware of the gaping staff. She slowly shut the door and returned to Nick's side.

"Whose body must we dispose of?"

She blushed bright red. "Neither. I think they have settled their differences; I am sure that tomorrow morning they will be announcing their engagement. Do you suppose that their hostility was just a show? That after all this time they truly loved each other?"

Grinning, Nick placed a kiss on Ives' mouth. "If you had but asked me, sweet, I could have told you that last year. Now, mind your own business and give me a kiss."


	10. Ella Chapter 1

_**Victorian Phantoms**_

Summary: Rebellious Lady Ella Heaton wants an adventure before she's forced to marry. When she meets Jon, a handsome smuggler she finds her adventure and the man she wants to marry. If only her father would approve…

* * *

_**Ella Heaton**_

Prologue

June 1844 – London

People were everywhere. Ladies dressed in every colour imaginable twirled about on the dance floor. There was a constant buzz of conversation, which was broken by the occasional giggle. One could be forgiven for thinking he or she was at a duchess' soirée…or perhaps even a debutante's come-out party. No, it was just a regular ball hosted by a mere baroness. Tonight's ball was just like any other grand ball that had been hosted since April with the same music, dances, food and people.

Surveying the sea of people before her with a barely concealed expression of boredom, Lady Ella Heaton longed to run back to her home in Cornwall. She wanted to be far away from the rules and strictures of London Society. In Cornwall, one could say what one thought! One could ride in the early hours of the morning and was not expected to be a frail creature.

"You have been glaring furiously at Lady Lipsey's skirts for the past five minutes," Ives said with a smile as she slipped into the chair beside Ella. She wiggled her sore toes beneath the hem of her ball gown. "What is the matter, dear?"

Ella shrugged a shoulder.

"Are you already tiring of London? You have been here for little more than a month!"

Ella nodded. "I thought it would be exciting to have my come-out, Ivy. It has been dull as ditch water. Everyday you take breakfast in bed, call on acquaintances, take tea, drive at a snail's pace through the park, go to dinner, go to a ball, retire in the wee hours of the morning. Then you do the same thing the next day!" she finished in a disgusted tone.

Ives laughed at her sister's accurate observation of London society and squeezed her shoulder. "You really must not be so hard on Society, Ellie. It is not as bad as all that."

"_It is!"_ She sighed and maintained a petulant silence for a while. "I want an adventure before I am forced to marry and become the image of respectability."

With a look of surprise, Ives grasped Ella's hand. "Ella Katherine Heaton, you must promise not to do anything stupid! I can understand your desire to do something to remember for the rest of your life, but-"

"Do you?" Ella interrupted softly.

"But you need to make sure that you do not ruin your reputation, your innocence or the Heaton name," Ives continued as if Ella had never interrupted.

Ella crossed her arms and sulked. There it was again, someone telling her what she should or should not be doing. She was tired of being ordered around. Perhaps she would shock her family and set up her own establishment when she turned twenty-one. At least then she would be her own mistress and would not be forced to take orders from anyone.

"I don't want a boring marriage. I have always wanted to elope to Gretna Green," she confessed softly, her pale blue eyes bright with excitement.

"We all know that, Ellie, but it is not just about you," Ives responded sharply, her mother and peeress instincts coming to the fore.

Ella was about to tell her older sister precisely what she thought of her advice, but wisely held her tongue when she saw her brother-in-law making his way towards them with a purposeful stride.

"Ives, we had best be leaving," Nick, Ives' husband said as he approached the two sisters. He silently held out his pocket watch to his wife and smiled to himself when she looped the strings of her reticule over her wrist and pressed a kiss on Ella's cheek. He knew the only way to get Ives moving quickly was to show her that it was time to nurse their daughter.

"I must return home to Nicole. We will talk later, Ellie." She accepted Nick's hand as she rose to her feet.

Ella placed a kiss on her sister's cheek and watched as she almost ran out of the ballroom with her husband back to her daughter. She sighed and began to snap her fan open and closed with suppressed energy.

* * *

September 1844 – Cornwall

"Do you want my ribbon, Tilly?" Lady Ella asked her younger sister as she dangled the periwinkle ribbon in front of her nose.

Tilly bounced up and down in her seat. "Yes, yes, Ella! Please, I love that ribbon!"

"If you promise not to tell Papa where I have gone, I will give it to you. Now, if Papa asks where I have gone, you will say…" Ella trailed off.

"I will tell him that you are practising your watercolours by the river," Tilly answered dutifully. "I promise I won't tell Papa that you are really visiting Aaron Greene. May I have the ribbon now?"

Ella shook her head. "I will give it to you when I get home," she said, pocketing the ribbon much to Tilly's dismay. "Now, remember not to tell Mama or Papa where I have gone."

"I won't!" Tilly responded, her green eyes wide. "Are you taking Mona with you? Can I play with her?"

Ella took her time answering. She wanted to take her dog with her, but she rarely took Desdemona down to the river when she was painting. If she did, her parents would instantly know that something was amiss. "I wasn't going to take her. You can take her for a walk around the yard."

Tilly smiled brightly at the prospect of taking Desdemona for a walk.

"Remember don't tell Papa where I am!" Ella kissed her sister on the crown of her head and ran out the door.

* * *

Somewhere down the hallway, the clock tolled nine-thirty.

With everyone now asleep, Ella slipped out of her bedroom window and down the trellis. With a lifetime of practice of climbing down the trellis in her heavy skirts, Ella made it down to the garden in just a few minutes. Once outside she paused to catch her breath, hiding in the shadows of the house. She glanced up at the sky and winced.

There was little moon tonight. Many of the twinkling stars were hidden behind dark clouds. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and then broke into a run, heading for the beach.

When she reached the cliffs surrounding the beach she settled herself on a rock to catch her breath. Ever since Ives had married Nick Rotherwick two years ago, Ella had begun to sneak out of the house on a regular basis to find some solitude by the river or beach. It was all Roderick's fault, she decided, her eyes narrowing as she thought of her older brother. Since Ives' departure, her brother was determined to take his role as the oldest sibling very seriously.

Her breathing returned to normal, Ella stared out into the crashing ocean. During the day, the water was almost green, but now, in the moonless sky, it was black and menacing. And yet, Ella found it soothing. She tugged her cloak about her as the wind picked up. In her rush to get out of the house, she had forgotten her gloves; her fingers were icy.

Unable to stand the cold wind a moment longer, Ella stood, brushed the sand from her cloak and retraced her path back to the house.

* * *

Lord Jonathan Hannaford, the only son to the Earl of Bridport stepped out of the War Office with his orders placed carefully in the pocket of his coat. He shook his head as he recalled his superior's instructions. It seemed that Jonathan was to leave London in only two days' time and travel to the country. He would be forced to miss his friend's birthday celebrations – which tended to be highly entertaining – while he was away on his mission. All because contraband goods were slipping past Customs and the government was losing money.

He had planned to spend the afternoon in his club, but now that he had his orders, Jonathan had a great deal of packing and planning to be accomplished before his departure. He stepped into his carriage and ordered the coachman to take him home to Belgrave Square.

Jonathan had just stepped through the door when his sister saw him. Lady Lucinda was quickly descending the stairs, dressed in a white tea dress, her crinoline bumping against the banister. She had a ball gown draped over each arm. He winced, well aware of where this encounter was leading.

"Jon! You are home at last!" She offered her brother a sweet smile. "These have just arrived from my modiste. Which one do you think I should wear to the Cunninghams' ball in two nights' time?"

Luce first held up a pale blue gown with long sleeves and looked pointedly at Jonathan. Then she held a cream dress in much the same style in front of her. Like her brother, Lucinda had green-grey eyes and dark brown hair that she curled in the style favoured by the Queen. Brother and sister had the same shaped face, with the only difference being that Luce's skin was porcelain, while Jonathan's was lightly tanned from the sun.

"Actually, Luce, there is something I must tell you," Jonathan began, annoyed that he would have to break his promise to escort Lucinda to the Cunninghams' ball. He knew how excited she was about the ball – much of it had to do with a certain young gentleman who was planning to ask for her hand.

"You can tell me in a moment, Jon. Which dress do you prefer?"

"The blue," he responded automatically. "_Now_, will you listen to me?" Luce frowned; Jonathan never took that tone with her. Jonathan had always doted on her and it was an unwelcome change for Luce to have her brother talk to her like that. "I will not be able to escort you to the ball on Thursday night."

Luce's eyes filled with tears. "I see. May I ask why not?" she asked, valiantly trying to keep the tears from her voice.

Jonathan smoothed the sleeves of his coat, unable to meet her eyes. "I have been invited to a house party in Cornwall. A few of the fellows from school have invited me to join them for a few weeks of-"

"You do no need to explain to me, Jonathan Toby! Duty to one's friends must of course come before one's family! I hope you have a pleasant trip!" she finished with cool hauteur.

Jonathan watched Lucinda run up the stairs feeling like the villain that he was. As long as Luce was still angry with him, he would not have to worry about her under his feet as he made his plans...or following him to Cornwall. He just wished there was some other way to get out of London that did not involve breaking his little sister's heart.

* * *

The evening before he was to leave for Cornwall, Jonathan joined his parents and sister for dinner at home. Following dinner, his mother and sister had retired to the drawing room for tea while Jonathan and his father took port and cigars. When Jonathan would have joined the ladies, his father stilled him with a tight grip on his arm.

"What's this about you leaving tomorrow morning?" Lord Bridport demanded, wasting no time in getting to the point

Jonathan closed his eyes to hide his annoyance at Lucinda. He should have known the snitch would tell his father that he was going to spend some time, supposedly, with his school friends. His hopes of sneaking quietly out of the house at first light tomorrow morning were now dashed.

"Were you planning to tell me or were you hoping Lucinda would do your work for you?"

"She already has, has she not?" he demanded as he pushed away from the table. He crossed to the window and moved the curtains aside to stare out at the gas-lit street. The light caught the rain as if fell gently, creating haloes around the lamps.

"Actually, your mother told me," Lord Bridport said softly.

"And she heard it from Luce." Defeated, Jonathan returned to his seat. He poured himself another large glass of port and took a large swallow. "Father, it is just a few weeks with some friends from Oxford."

Lord Bridport did not look as convinced as Jonathan hoped he would. Whether he suspected that there was more to his story than a month or so of debauchery, or whether he did not like the idea of his son spending time with his old friends, Jonathan did not know.

"Must you leave? You only just returned from a five-month journey to Ireland. What were you doing there?"

Jonathan shrugged. He could not explain to his father his previous mission the War Office had entrusted him with. As far as his family knew, he was a nothing but a wastrel who spent a great deal of time away with friends.

Lord Bridport sighed. He was tired of his son's secrecy and the way he avoided answering questions. "Lucinda is expecting a marriage proposal in a few weeks from Lord Wakeham," he continued. "I think she hoped that you would be here to share her happiness."

"I don't know why!" Jonathan muttered darkly. "She knows that I think she could do better than Wakeham."

"Love works in mysterious ways, Jon."

Jonathan grunted and began to stalk from the room. He paused, his hand on the doorknob to shoot his father a tormented look. "I am sorry, Father, but I cannot turn down this time in Cornwall."

Lord Bridport raised his eyebrow at his son, more convinced than ever that his son was working for the government and was being sent to Cornwall for a mission. That would be an excellent explanation for his mysterious behaviour! Jonathan loved his little sister greatly. It was such a change to see his son choosing himself and his pleasures over Lucinda. "You will not refuse, even for you sister's happiness?"

"No. Not even for Lucinda."


	11. Ella Chapter 2

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 2**

Lady Ella sat in the drawing room with her mother, Ives and Tilly, while Nick played billiards with Erik and her two brothers. Nick and Ives had journeyed from Honiton to spend a few weeks at Heaton House and naturally to show off the rapidly growing Lady Nicole.

Christine sat in the wing chair by the fire nursing her sleeping granddaughter while Ella perched on the arm, playing with her niece's hair. Little Nicole yawned and snuggled closer to Christine's warmth. Ella smiled as Nicole's eyes screwed up and covered her own yawn with her hand.

"Are you feeling well, Ellie?" Ives asked. She had seen the shadows beneath her sister's eyes darkening over the last few weeks. Something was not right with her sister. Nor had it been right for some time, Ives thought, angry with herself for failing to notice it sooner.

She and Ella had always been close. As a child, Ella would often slip from her room in the early hours of the morning and hop into bed with Ives, always sleepily murmuring about being cold and then falling asleep quickly. The two girls had told each other everything – despite the five-year gap – from their fears to their hopes and dreams.

Ella nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am well; just a little tired. The storms we have suffered through the last few nights have been dreadful. You know how difficult it is to sleep with all the noise."

Both Christine and Ives nodded knowingly, accepting her explanation. Casting Tilly a nervous glance, Ella was relieved to see her little sister happily eating her piece of cake, oblivious to the conversation around her. She did not want her nosey eight-year-old sister telling on her.

"Lady Renton," Parham, the butler, said softly as he pushed open the door. "This has just arrived for you." He held out a letter on the silver tray.

Christine accepted the letter with a nod and tore it open, careful not to disturb Nicole. The three girls watched their mother's reaction with interest, particularly when it lost its colour. Immediately, Christine was on her feet, handing Nicole back to Ives and rushing for the door.

Ella picked up the forgotten letter and quickly read the contents. "Grandmamma is sick!" she whispered urgently to Ives. She looked nervously at Tilly and then handed the letter to her older sister to read.

Leading the way, Ella and her sisters stepped out into the foyer to see Christine dash out of the billiards room, Erik close behind her, looking furious. After being locked in their bedroom for a half hour, Christine rushed down the stairs, now dressed in a travelling dress, tying the ribbons of her bonnet as she went. Erik was behind her, still glowering.

"What do you mean you must leave immediately?" he asked, a step above her as he readjusted his grip on her portmanteau.

Christine refused to spare her husband a glance as she continued down to the foyer. "Mama has written and I _must_ leave now! We have been through this, Erik."

Erik's lips tightened. After twenty-four years of marriage, the woman still managed to interfere. And after twenty-four years, he was still not accustomed to it! "Damn it, Christine!"

"Would you kindly keep your voice down, Erik?" she hissed, casting a nervous yet speaking glance at Tilly. She continued in a slightly calmer, but equally soft voice. "Mama says she is very ill and would like me with her in London."

"How can you be sure she is not just making something out of nothing more than the cold?" Erik persisted softly.

Having reached the front door where the children were assembled to say goodbye to their mother, Christine spun around to face her husband in shock. "How can you be sure it is nothing more serious? She is my mother, Erik; I simply have to go. Not all of us despise our mother."

Erik flinched at Christine's cutting words. He dropped the portmanteau at her feet and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, my darling. I did not mean that," she whispered, immediately repentant, tears shining in her eyes. She was frazzled and needed to be on her way as quickly as possible, yet her husband continued to delay her. She took his hands in hers and raised them to her lips. "I'm sorry, Erik; I should not have said that. I'm just worried about Mama and want to get to London as soon as possible.

"I do not want to go without you, but I do not want to leave the children without one of their parents. And I cannot pull them away from their studies for an indeterminable period of time. It is bad enough we do it during the Season."

Erik pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, unwilling to let her go. He kissed her forehead. "Do you have to go?" he asked weakly, making one last half-hearted attempt to keep her at his side. "We have hardly slept apart in twenty-four years. How will I cope?"

Christine smiled softly and stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "I know. But I'm sure Tilly will happily sleep with you if you ask her." She smiled cheekily at their youngest child.

Erik chuckled and then quickly turned serious. "Who are you taking with you?"

"I will have my maid and two outriders the entire way as well as the coachman and a tiger. I will be well protected."

"I want you to write to me at every stop."

Christine nodded. "I promise. I love you."

Erik watched his wife climb into their travelling carriage, wondering how he would cope without her by his side for the first time in years.

* * *

Ella sat on the rock overlooking the beach only a few hours after her mother had left for London, her hand wrapped around the Heaton pendant she always wore around her neck. Ives had always been too observant for her own good. She was delighted that her sister was happily married with a handsome husband and beautiful baby girl. But she missed the friendship that she had with her. No longer would Ives advise her which ribbon to wear with which dress, or how she should style her hair. Now, all the talk was about how Nicole smiled at her the other day or how strong she is growing.

Restless, Ella rose from her rock and began to make her way down to the beach. She pulled off her boots and scuffed her toes through the sand. Lost in her thoughts, Ella was unaware of the movement a short distance away from her. She continued her progress along the beach, glancing out at the waves.

"You're very brave to be up this time of night," a voice whispered in Ella's ear before a hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard body. When she would have screamed, a hand covered her mouth. Consumed by fear, Ella began to struggle in her attacker's grip. But without her boots, she could cause little damage to the man's shins.

"Stop struggling," the man hissed in her ear. When Ella stilled, he slowly loosened his grip. "If you give your word not to scream, I will remove my hand. Do you swear it?"

Ella nodded and was quickly swung around to face her assailant. She stared angrily up at the tall, dark haired man. In the moonless sky, she could not tell the colour of his eyes.

The man kept a tight grip on her shoulders as he stared down into her angry face. "What are you doing here?" he demanded furiously.

"Walking. What are _you_ doing here?" Ella demanded angrily, her pale eyes flashing in anger.

The man ignored her question. "Who are you?" He held her away from him, his hands resting lightly on her upper arms.

"Lady Ella Heaton," she replied without thinking. It did not occur to her to use a false name; everyone at the estate knew her. He would know if she was lying to him.

The man swore softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just what he did not need…a peer's daughter! Now, in addition to everything else he had to deal with, he had to try and protect Lady Ella's reputation. Why did he have to be so honourable?

"Do you have a second name, Lady Ella?"

"Katherine," Ella responded cautiously. She could not like where this questioning was heading.

He nodded. "Then for tonight, for your own sake, you will be my mistress."

Ella glared at him and pulled out of his grip. "How dare you! I will never, _ever_, be a man's mistress. And do not dare to call me Katherine; I loathe the name! I do not know who you are or what you think you are doing, but I have no desire-"

"You truly have no idea what you have got yourself involved in, do you, you silly little girl? For God sake, girl, keep your hood up and your mouth shut!"

"Just who do you think-"

The angry words stilled when his lips covered hers in a quick but passionate kiss. Ella sighed and sagged against the man's chest. He pulled away too soon and wrapped a possessive arm about her waist as he started dragging her along the beach.

"Who was it that was following us, Jon?" a rough voice asked when Ella and her captive had rejoined a group of men.

"My woman. I told her to stay in bed but you know how women can be." He gave a suffering sigh and all the men nodded in sympathy. "Now, Kate, love, go sit on that rock. You will be out of the way there."

Ella glared at Jon from under her hood. She opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced when his mouth closed over hers yet again. Stooping slightly as if to place a kiss on her cheek, he hissed in her ear, "Go and get out of the way!"

She wanted to protest, to inform this presumptive stranger that that was no way to talk to the daughter of a Marquess, but in the end, Ella – for once – decided that silence was her best option. With a lofty sniff, Ella sat on a rock a yard or two away from the one Jon had indicated, wrapping her cloak around her body to ward off the cold.

"Looks like you have your hands full with that one!" one of the men commented as he watched Ella watching them, her arms crossed angrily over her chest.

The men chuckled.

Ella watched the men from her position on the damp rock. There were about a dozen men; some she recognised to be her father's tenants. The others she had never seen before. She looked from the little boats at the shore to the ship she was certain she could see sailing away from the coast. The men all worked quickly and quietly moving barrels and boxes into the caves by the light of a small lantern.

They were smugglers!

Ella whimpered in horror when she realised that she had somehow been caught up in the middle of a smuggling ring! Her father, although never condemning a man involved in smuggling for the sake of his family, did not generally approve of it. If he ever found out she was here, she could forget about any future Seasons. Her papa would either have her locked in the cellar for the rest of her life or married off to a boring peer.

Jonathan kept glancing at Ella as he and the other men moved the contraband to its hiding place. He was able to see the very moment she realised that she was involved with a group of smugglers. Her posture had shifted from defensive to terrified. She tugged her hood over her face and hugged herself as if she could somehow disappear into the rock.

The girl did not know what would happen when she took a lonely walk along the beach in the middle of the night. She had been minding her own business, and now she was caught in the middle of something she really knew nothing about. It was unfair, but for her own safety, she had to look as if she were the mistress of a smuggler. That would protect her from the smugglers, but not from the law. She reminded him of Lucinda and the way she too, was caught in the middle of this because of his position at the War Office.

Jonathan heard the little sound escape her lips and paused. He righted the barrel and crossed to Ella. Kneeling in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, noting with surprise that a scar ran the half the length of her palm.

She reminded him of the young girl he met one morning in Hyde Park a few years ago who had been dragged away by an overprotective brother. He wondered where her brother was now. He was certain she was the same girl, but she seemed to be lacking the courage she had shown at their last meeting. But, Jonathan told himself, she was probably scared out of their mind and was unable to think up of a witty rejoinder. He was sure he would be the same if he were in her position.

For the sake of his case, he hoped she did not remember him. If she did remember him as the twenty-two year old who had attempted to flirt with her in front of her family, his case was as good as ruined. If anyone learnt that he was a peer's son – and not a lowly smuggler – he was dead. He just had to hope that he had not made a lasting impression on Lady Ella.

"Courage, lass. A little longer and you will be safely tucked in your bed."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Jon?" Ella demanded softly as she clung to his hand, afraid to let go of the strength he offered.

Jonathan was saved the necessity of answering when the rough voice of the leader ordered him to get back to shifting the barrels. He placed another kiss on her forehead and went back to his work. His name and the way she had said it sweetly echoed through his head.

* * *

Three hours later, Ella was safely tucked in her bed. It had been a very close call with the smugglers. She was glad that she had escaped with her life and reputation intact. If it had not been for the smuggler named Jon – who did not act as she believed a smuggler normally would – she would be ruined.

It was bad enough that she gave him her real name. If only she had thought to make up a name, Jon would not have known that she was the daughter of a peer. If he were desperate enough, a dishonourable man would hold her for ransom! At least she could be fairly certain that Jon would not do that to her. The other smugglers she was not so sure about. When she was asked her age, she was able to think on her feet and inform Jon that she was actually twenty-one rather than her eighteen years.

She stared up at the yellow canopy that covered her bed with a little smile as she recalled all the words he said and the looks he gave her. And his kisses! She did not think she would ever be able to forget those kisses! She had never been kissed before, but she was certain that Jon's kisses would be far better than anyone else's.

Jon did not seem like a smuggler. He was very different from the image of smugglers her father told her as a child. Her father had told her that smugglers were ruthless and not to be trusted. If you got in their way, they would have no problem killing you to stop you from reporting them to the authorities. But at the same time, Erik was aware that just because the local men had resorted to illegal means to earn a little bit of extra money did not mean that they would become heartless.

Despite associating with smugglers, Jon seemed to be a gentleman. He seemed to behave like a gentleman even if his clothes were very rough. The more she thought of it, the more she was convinced that something was wrong with his accent. It certainly was not Cornish. In fact, it almost sounded like an upper class accent.

Ella was still puzzling over Jon the smuggler when her maid came to help her dress a few hours later. Distracted by her thoughts, she paid no attention to her maid and little more to little more when the woman asked her what she would like to wear today. As she descended the stairs to the breakfast room, she was no closer to deciding exactly what Jon was.

"You look terrible," Dom commented when Ella tottered into the room in search of a cup of hot coffee.

Ella rolled her eyes at her younger brother as she settled into her seat with her drink. Not bothering to waste her energy on Dominic's silly comment, Ella simply poured her own cup of coffee. With her coffee in front of her, she wrapped her hands around her cup, relieved that her father was not in the room, else he would lecture her on her unladylike behaviour.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Ella demanded grumpily before taking a refreshing swallow of coffee. "Are you awake for a purpose or did you just come downstairs early to annoy me?"

Dom shrugged. He was used to his brother and sisters talking to him like that. His position of fourth out of five – and the spare heir – left him at the bottom of the pecking order. He was used to being the target of Ella's bad moods.

"Good morning, Dom, Ella!" Tilly greeted them with a bright smile as she threw herself in her chair and grabbed a piece of toast. She covered the toast in raspberry jam before turning to her brother and sister. "Guess what is happening today. Papa is teaching me to ride!"

Erik, who had been following Tilly down the stairs, smiled nervously as he settled into his seat at the head of the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was a delight to see Tilly's excitement, but he could not help but look at the day with far less enthusiasm. He had been dreading this day for years. Horse riding was far too risky for a young child; he would have liked to have Tilly's husband teach her, but as a daughter of a peer who grew up in the country it would be unusual for her not to know how to ride.

He was pleased that Christine was not here to fret over Tilly's safety. But he wished that he did not have to teach his daughter to ride in the cold weather. Hopefully, with gloves, scarves and a cloak she would not catch a cold.

When he taught Ives to ride, Christine stood nervously nearby, chewing her lips and letting out little cries of alarm whenever Ives slipped in her saddle. Roderick persevered with calm determination while Ella and Dominic both took to their horses so quickly that Christine had no time to worry. If she were there while he taught Tilly to ride, she would be unbearable.

"Straight after breakfast, Papa is going to take me out on my pony. Aren't you, Papa?" Tilly continued delightedly, unaware of her father's anxiety.

Roderick pushed open the door in time to hear Tilly's announcement. He looked at his father and immediately saw his nervousness. He was not sure his father would be able to cope with teaching how to ride on his own and keep his anxiety from showing. "Would you like some company, Tilly?"

Erik looked gratefully at Roderick when Tilly nodded. Not to be outdone, Dom offered his assistance and was also eagerly accepted by both Tilly and Erik. Dom's promise to teach her a few tricks on the horse earned a delighted cheer from Tilly and a terrified look from Erik.

With her brothers and father teaching Tilly how to ride, Ella would have the day to herself. It was not long until she found herself on the beach once again. The beach was deserted further adding to Ella's sense of solitude. She crept into the caves where the smugglers had hidden their goods last night only to find it empty. There was no evidence of the crates and barrels that had been unloaded last night. There were no footprints in the sand. If she did not know better, she would have thought it was all a dream!

Ella sat on the rock that she had occupied last night and found her mind drifting. Nothing seemed to make sense any more. All her theories about smugglers had changed, literally overnight. Last night, she had encountered a kindly smuggler who challenged all her beliefs about criminals and gentlemen. The only thing that was the same was everyone fawning over Tilly.

"Hello, Lady E."

Ella looked up at the greeting and sighed when she saw Aaron Greene approaching her with his long strides. Only a year older than Ives, the Heaton children had grown up with both Aaron and his brother Billy – or William, as he preferred to be called now that he had grown out of 'Billy'. She usually enjoyed Aaron's company. However, he did have a tendency to get in the way and ruin a perfect moment. Like he was doing now.

She glanced around, looking for an escape and found none. "What are you doing here, Aaron?"

Aaron grinned and settled himself on the rock next to Ella. "I was coming to call on you; I saw you sitting there and thought I'd fetch you myself. " He paused and looked at her with a frown. "What are you doing here, Lady Ella?"

Ella ignored his question. She rose and brushed her skirts before making her way back up the path, Aaron following a step behind her.


	12. Ella Chapter 3

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 3**

She was insane.

Only last night Ella was nearly accosted by a band of smugglers. If it weren't for Jon, who knows what might have happened to her. For some reason she could not get Jon the smuggler out of her mind.

They would be there again tonight. And so would she.

The fact that she planned to go out and see the smugglers again was a perfect indicator that she was crazy. No one in their right mind would actually _plan_ to go and seek out a band of criminals. Yet, that was precisely what Ella was planning to do.

Once everyone was asleep, Ella crept down to the beach. As she neared the beach, she pulled her hood of her cloak up to cover her face and pulled off her boots. If Jon was not there and she had to face a band of smugglers on her own, her boots would slow her down and slow her escape. It was also nice to escape the strictures and walk across the sand, shoeless.

Behind the safety of a large rock that lined the natural jetty, Ella watched the group of men, searching for Jon's muscular build. The twelve men were in a group looking out to the ocean, all looking agitated. Nervous, she wrung her hands, wondering whether she should approach them, or run back to the safety of her cheery room. The moment Ella spotted Jon, she instantly felt safe and felt herself relaxing. She resisted the urge to run to his arms and instead stayed hidden behind her rock.

"The bloody ship is late!"

Ella gasped in shock at the man's language. _Never_ had she heard such words! Afraid that her gasp may have carried on the wind, she ducked closer to the ground for a few minutes before casting the smugglers another nervous glance.

"It'll be here, Jones."

The man named Jones, who she assumed was the leader, continued speaking. He looked like a smuggler; rough and aged with thinning hair. After a time, a ship appeared and he then began to issue orders. During this time, Ella slowly crept closer to the group, racing between rocks. She had been watching them for what felt like an hour and so far they had not spotted her! Ella was quite proud of her tracking ways and for a moment imagined herself as a sniper Rifleman like her father.

"Jon," Jones said angrily, "See to your woman and then help us unload the ship."

The colour drained from Ella's face when she heard Jones' angry order. He _had _seen her! How long had they known she was there? They could easily have approached her from behind and killed her!

Jonathan nodded and waited until the other men had begun to hop in the little boats. He turned to Ella who was now standing upright, her chin tilted proudly. He had seen her the moment she arrived on the beach but was reluctant to draw attention to her. He hoped that if he ignored her no one would know that she was there and Ella would be able to return home. He also secretly hoped that she would go away if he ignored her. That, Jonathan was quickly realising, would never happen.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan demanded as he grabbed her upper arms roughly.

Ella ignored his question; she could not answer him. She hardly knew why she was there.

"Lady Ella, you must return home. It is not safe for you here." Jonathan's fear for her safety made his voice harsh.

"But what about you? It cannot be safe for you either." She looked up at him with concerned blue eyes and reached out to timidly touch his chest.

Jonathan shrugged. "I can take care of myself. It is you I am worried about. I cannot be here to look after you while I'm…occupied. I want you to go home and back to bed immediately where I know you will be safe."

Ella glared furiously at Jonathan and pushed angrily against his shoulders. "_Who do you think you are?_ You are neither my father nor my husband. You have no right to issue orders to me. I am not a little puppy or a servant you can order about. This beach belongs to no one. I will, therefore remain here." If Jonathan's grip on her arm had not been so strong, she would have plonked herself haughtily on the rock.

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat, Ella," Jonathan hissed and tightened his grip on her arms.

Ella opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it. She took an unsteady step away from him, her eyes sparkling with pain.

He smiled to himself, pleased that he found another way to silence the girl. Jonathan released his grip on her arms to caress her cheeks. The injured look in her pale eyes stung him. It was never his intention to hurt her, but if doing so meant she would be safe, then so be it. He had known this woman for only a day and yet, he felt the need to look after her and protect her. He would do anything for her, he realised in surprise.

"You will be much safer in bed where I know you will be safe," he tried again, softer this time. His hand still continued to stroke her cheek.

"Are you certain you're a smuggler?" Ella asked gripping Jon's hand in hers. "You seem very nice – far too nice to be a smuggler. You are like a London gentleman."

Jonathan's green-grey eyes darkened at Ella's observation. Clearly he was unable to control his gentlemanly behaviour. He would have to try harder to convince her that he was a smuggler. If she should ever remember their encounter in the park…

"Go home, Ella!"

"Can I not stay here and wait for you as I did last night? I will not get in the way, I promise." She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

Jonathan sighed. "Stay on that rock and do not move." What was he doing? He had planned to send her away, calling her any number of names if he had to, anything to ensure her safety. But instead of saying no, he found himself agreeing.

Ella pouted but said nothing.

An hour or so later, she had readjusted her opinion of smugglers. She had always imagined smuggling to be incredibly romantic; a bit like highwaymen. How wrong she was! It was boring and uncomfortable, particularly for onlookers. It was cold and windy and wet! She watched as the men rowed to and from the ship that was docked out in the cove. They then secreted the contraband goods in the shadows of a nearby cave.

The evening was progressing quietly and successfully when the stillness was interrupted by a cry.

Chaos broke out.

Terrified, Ella stood and looked for Jon, wrapping her cloak around her as if it could somehow protect her. She couldn't find him! She was alone on the beach with smugglers and the only man she trusted was nowhere to be found. Paralysed by fear, she did not know whether she should run or look for Jon. She saw Jones brandishing a pistol and gasped.

"Halt! In the name of the Queen, halt!"

"The devil with the Queen!" one of the smugglers shouted back.

She turned her head in the direction of the first man's voice and frowned in confusion when she saw a young man in a uniform riding along the beach on a white horse. Her relief at seeing one of Her Majesty's riding men was short lived. He would think she was part of the smuggling crew and would see her hanged if he found her! One of the smugglers pulled the trigger of the pistol and a loud shot rang out, causing Ella to scream and cover her ears.

"Quickly, this way." Jonathan wrapped his arm about Ella's waist and pulled her along the beach, past the smuggled goods and deep into the cave.

"What is happening?" she whispered as she struggled to keep up with Jonathan's longer strides.

"It's a riding man," he said quickly, not slowing his stride. "If he finds you, you will hang, Lady Ella. You need to be quiet, lass."

In the darkness of the cave, Ella tensed. It seemed more real when Jon said that. She did not like the thought of hanging. She tightened her grip on Jonathan's hand as she continued to stumble over rocks. Jonathan found a small alcove and pressed Ella against the rock wall and covered his body with his. His arms went about her body, cradling the back of her head with one hand.

"But if he is trying to stop you, will he not look in here for the contraband?" she whispered against the coarse fabric of his coat.

Jonathan stiffened when he heard shouting at the mouth of the cave. "He will have to get past the others first," he whispered against her ear. "Hopefully he won't think to look for us beyond the goods." He placed his finger against her lips to ensure she did not give them away.

Ella shuddered and clung tighter to Jonathan's arms. The shouting grew louder. She began to tremble uncontrollably. When another loud bang from a pistol rang through the cavern, Ella whimpered and buried her face in his neck, tears now falling down her cheeks.

It grew quiet outside.

"If you value your life, Ella, stay here. Do not move or make a sound."

He looked at her, worried that she would not do as he ordered. But when he saw her and the way she was clinging to the rocks for support, he was convinced that, for once, she would do as he told her. He crept quietly to the mouth of the cave. The smugglers had fled. The ship was sailing back out to sea. The riding man was nowhere to be found. His muscles relaxed slightly as he quickly returned to collect Ella.

"Is the riding man gone?" she asked as she retraced her steps to the mouth of the cave. She had just realised that she had lost her boots in the chaos and the hem of her skirts was wet. Her face was probably streaked with dirt, too!

Jonathan said nothing. He just continued to pull her along the beach, back to safety. He was so distracted by his need to see Ella safely back in the manor that he did not notice that she had dug her heels in to the sand.

"What is that?" Ella's voice came out in a tortured whisper as she looked further out along the beach.

Jonathan looked to where she pointed. He swore softly and pulled her to him, tucking her face into his chest and holding her there. That was precisely the reason he did not want her around. There were things that a lady should never have to see. This was one of those things.

"Jon? Jon! It's the riding man, isn't it? We have to help him!" She pushed out of his arms and ran to where the officer lay on the wet sand. Realisation dawned on her. The man had been shot. "Jon, he's dying! We need to help him!" She threw herself to the ground and tried to help the man.

Jonathan raced after her. He reached her just as she reached out to take the man's pulse.

"He's dead. Jon, he's dead!" Tears streamed down her face. It was a horrible sight; she could not bear it. This man, who was just doing his job, had been murdered. _Murdered! _She pressed her hands against the gunshot wound in his chest as if that would somehow bring him back to life.

Jonathan pulled her away from the dead officer and wiped her bloody hands on his coat. "There is nothing we can do. We can't help him. You need to go home, lass."

"But, Jon. What about his body? His family…"

Jonathan folded her into his comforting embrace. "I'll take care of it. We need to get you back into your bed."

Too shocked to protest, Ella allowed Jonathan to pull her along the pathway that led up the cliffs. He heard a little whimper and glanced down at her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them from her face with his thumb and then wrapped his arm about her shoulders. Her sobbing calmed slightly. At the top of the cliffs, Jonathan paused and kissed her hair.

"It will be alright," he promised. "It will be alright."

She tilted her head back to look at him with tortured eyes. "How can you say that? The man is dead!" After staring blankly at him for a few long moments, she picked up her skirts and ran for the safety of her home.

* * *

Ella had made it back to her bedroom after midnight and two hours later she had cried herself to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that riding man's limp body lying on the sand. She could still see his eyes staring blankly up at the night sky and the blood staining his handsome uniform.

When her maid came in at her usual time, she took one look at her swollen, red eyes and green face and informed Ella that she would spend the day in bed. Too tired to protest, Ella had yielded to maid's orders. For once she was thankful of her maid's impertinence. She had no desire to explain to her family why she looked so tired and sick.

After drifting in and out of asleep for most of the day, Ella awoke in a cold sweat in the early afternoon. She let out a frightened gasp and sat up in her bed. Her maid, who had been attending to some sewing in the corner, looked up at her in concern.

"Lady Ella! What is it?"

"Nothing. It was nothing," she lied as she took in a shuddering breath. She flopped ungracefully against her pile of pillows. "It was just a nightmare."

Her maid carefully set the dress aside, crossed to the bed and stared down at Ella, unconvinced. "You're still looking sickly. Do I need to send for his lordship? Or perhaps the doctor?"

"No! I'll be fine," Ella said quickly.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath before you go down to tea? You _are_ planning to have tea with your family, aren't you, Lady Ella? Or would you prefer a tray in your room?"

Ella struggled out of bed before answering her maid's question. After taking one look at her reflection, she quickly informed her maid that she would be staying in her room. The strain of witnessing the man's murder was too clear on her face. Her father would probably notice it and then begin asking questions that she did not the answers to.

* * *

Jonathan pulled on his coarse woollen coat and tucked his gloved hands into the pockets, wishing that he could have his fine coats from London. He had just finished his letter to his superior and was planning to take a walk and post it. Tucking it in the pocket of his coat and headed for the door.

With the letter safely on its way to London, reluctant to return to the tiny house he was using, Jonathan continued to wander. Without conscious thought, he found himself at the border of Lord Renton's estate. He stopped at the edge and stared up at the three-storey stone building, wondering which room was Ella's and how she was coping after the grisly sight of the other night.

He stayed there for far too long, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ella as she walked past a window. Eventually his patience was repaid. Ella, dressed in a pale purple and gold dress, wandered past the drawing room windows and then sat down to play the piano. Now that he had seen her, knew that she was safe, he could go home and – hopefully – focus on his mission.

But even as Jonathan retraced his steps from the house, he knew that he would never be able to forget about Lady Ella.


	13. Ella Chapter 4

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton – Chapter 4**

Dinners at the Heaton house were different. Typically, all the Heatons would discuss their concerns and that day's events and schoolroom lessons amid much teasing. But with Christine gone, Dominic and Tilly had taken to upholding the conversation for the family. Erik was distracted and Ella was distant.

Following dinner, they all moved into the drawing room, where they would play the piano, sing and take their tea. Ella sat in the room surrounded by her family, yet feeling totally alone. She had not been quite the same since she had seen that dead riding man on the beach. She did not know what had caused Jon's unusual behaviour earlier that day when he found her painting by the river. He seemed to be acting so unlike the man she thought she knew; he was distant and aloof and not at all like the man she had met on the beach. And now there was no one to talk to.

Ella was sitting along the river working on her watercolours. She had her paints and pasteboards spread in a little circle around her. Seeing a dead body for the first time was still taking its toll on Ella. Days later, she was still waking in the middle of the night, reliving the horrible experience of finding a bloody body on the beach and would often burst into tears without any provocation.

At the sound of footsteps approaching her, Ella turned her head and smiled brilliantly. Never before had she been so delighted to see Jon, as she was when she saw him that day. He was the only one who knew what she was trying to come to terms with. She set her brush down and held out her hand in welcome. Jonathan returned her smile and settled himself on the grass, next to her circle of paints.

It was also the first time that Ella and Jonathan had seen each other in the daylight. They both took the opportunity to take in the other's looks. Ella admired Jonathan's dark hair and for the first time was able to determine the actual colour of his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of green-grey!

"How are you feeling, Ella?" he asked, looking at her in concern. Anyone looking at her could see the strain on her face and the shadows under her pale blue eyes. He was not sure, but he was convinced she had lost weight in the last week.

She shrugged a shoulder.

"You're not sleeping well, are you?"

She shook her head. "I keep seeing that man's face." Tears streamed down her face and she grabbed Jonathan's arm and pulled him to her. "I'm having nightmares," she said against his shoulder.

Jonathan said nothing as he held her and let her cry. He could remember his reaction when he had witnessed his fist death. It was very similar to Ella's. He could think of nothing he could say to help her. Instead he just held her while she cried.

Eventually the tears slowed and Ella pushed out of Jonathan's embrace. "Do you like it?" she asked as she tilted the pasteboard so he could see her work. "It isn't finished yet."

Jonathan looked at the painting and the colour drained from his face. Ella's painting was similar to one of Lucinda's that currently hung in his father's library at Bridport. His thoughts immediately turned to his sister. He had hurt Luce to make sure she was safe; yet with Ella, he forgot that he should keep his distance from her to ensure her safety. All he could think about was seeing her.

"It's lovely, Ella." He stood and turned away from her.

"Jon! Where are you going?" Ella demanded when he continued to walk away from her.

He did not respond. He was an idiot. Here he was spending too much time thinking of Lady Ella Heaton when he had a mission he had to complete. He was falling in love with her. He feared that his desire to be around her would affect his task or cause her to be injured.

How could he tell Lady Ella that he had to leave her because if anyone found out the truth about him and his feelings for her, or he allowed himself to be distracted from his mission, she could be hurt? He cared for her far too deeply to allow anything like that to happen.

* * *

"I'm going riding, Parham," Ella informed the butler as she tapped her riding crop against the skirts of her midnight blue riding habit.

"You are taking a groom with you, aren't you, Lady Ella?" he asked as he held open the door for her.

Ella laughed sweetly. "Of course I am!"

"Very good, my lady." The butler bowed as he watched Ella take a few steps towards the stables, knowing that she only used that tone when she was up to no good.

"Oh, Parham," Ella called out, stopping and spinning around. "What is my father doing?"

Parham fought back a smile. "I believe he is resting after his riding lesson with Lady Tilly."

Again Ella laughed and, this time ran towards the stables. Fifteen minutes later, Ella had lost her groom – quite by accident, of course – and was riding swiftly towards the cliffs. Reaching her destination, Ella slid off her horse and gazed down at the beach, wondering if Jon were there. Disappointed when she did not see him, Ella rolled onto her back and gazed up at the sky, laughing to herself when she saw the oddest shaped clouds.

Half an hour later, hungry and tired, Ella stopped at the inn. She had ordered a private parlour, thankful that her family was well known and the owners would allow her to send the bill to her father. The proprietor's wife was showing her to the parlour when she heard someone call out to her.

Spinning around, Ella's face lit into a brilliant smile. She just managed to restrain herself from running across the short distance that separated them and wrapping her arms around his neck. Instead she settled for a proper nod.

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Mr Hanna! Have you had tea? No, well, please, say you'll join me!"

Jonathan looked uncertainly between Ella, the owner's wife and the small group of people who were passing them in the hallway. It had been a mistake coming here. But he was missing the comforts of home and his family. It was nothing a bit of brandy couldn't fix. However Ella's offer of tea, although not quite what he wanted, was as close as he was currently going to get to his private parlour and a quiet glass of brandy.

"Thank you, Lady Ella." He gave her a cool nod, hoping the other woman was not wondering why the lord's daughter had just invited a smuggler to tea. A quick glance at the woman told him that she valued her reputation enough not to comment on Lord Renton's daughter's odd behaviour.

Inside the parlour, Jonathan waited for Lady Ella to be seated before he took a seat of his own. Once she was seated, and she had removed her scarf and gloves, she began to pour the tea and offer Jonathan the plate of cakes.

"You pour very gracefully, Lady Ella," Jonathan said, deciding he would like to see her pouring tea in his house one day.

Ella smiled, touched by his compliment. For the first time in her life, she understood why her mother insisted she learn to pour tea correctly. She watched Jonathan sip from the dainty teacup, finding the sight not at all as out of place as she would have thought. She was taking tea with a smuggler in the private parlour she often used with her family and yet it seemed so natural! It was not a stretch to imagine herself married to Jon, taking tea and chatting about their children.

"Would you like one of the cream buns?" she asked with a smile as she held the plate out to him. "They are delicious."

Following her advice, Jonathan took a bun and bit into it. A moment later, as if he were suddenly aware of the situation, Jonathan glanced around the room. "Where is your maid?"

Ella shrugged a shoulder as she took a sip of her tea. "I suppose she's mending one of my dresses."

"Your groom?" Jonathan asked, incensed that she had so little care of the proprieties.

"Lost between Heaton House and the cliffs. He's probably searching for me along the cliffs. My younger brother is the only person who can outride me."

Jonathan shook his head. He knew she was a hellion, but he had forgotten that she had a natural ability when it came to horse riding. It was not hard to believe that she could outride a groom. For a moment, he found his mind wandering, imagining the day when they would be able to race together.

"I suppose you took to the saddle."

Ella nodded. "My father taught me to ride when I was four! He's only now teaching my little sister – she's eight – how to ride. The second lesson Papa had me jumping. Dominic was the same. Since the day I rode my pony for the first time, I have loved riding – and I have all the scars to prove it."

Jonathan looked at her, concerned. "Is that were you got that scar on the palm of your hand?" He had felt the thin line when he held her hand that night on the beach and had wondered what had caused it. Boldly, he reached across the table, grasped her hand and ran the tip of his finger down the scar.

Enraptured by the feeling of his hand on hers, Ella had trouble pulling her gaze away from their joined hands. With a soft sigh, she looked into Jonathan's green-grey eyes and nodded. "I fell from my horse one day while racing to the cliffs and cut my hand on a broken branch."

"You weren't wearing gloves?" He continued to stroke her hand, marvelling at the different sizes of their hands; hers was so much smaller than his.

Ella shook her head. "I have a habit of forgetting my hat or gloves in my haste to go riding."

"One day, lass, your eagerness for adventure is going to get you in trouble."

Ella just laughed. "You will be there to save me, Jon. I'm sure of it!"

Jonathan just shook his head. "Be careful, Ella. _Please_. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ella smiled softly and reached across the table to cup his cheek.

* * *

In the drawing room, Ella stared at her hands, willing the tears not to fall. A little sob escape before Ella could prevent it. She glanced around at her siblings to make sure that no one noticed. No one did. No one paid her any attention…except when she was in trouble.

Tilly put her book aside and went to sit beside her father at the piano. Erik stopped the song he had been playing and selected a piece that he could play with Tilly. Glancing at the music, she gave her father an adoring smile and began to play the duet.

"Papa," she said softly, her voice covered by the music. "Papa, Ella is sad. I think she's crying."

Erik's hands stilled for a beat as he turned to see Ella talking to Roderick. She seemed happy enough with a smile lighting her face. But her pale blue eyes were dull. He struggled for a moment, wondering what he could do to help her. He had been so concerned with Christine's absence and teaching Tilly to ride – and ensuring she did not break another bone – that he had failed to see the turmoil Ella was going through.

In that moment, he knew he needed Christine and could not live without her. He needed her by his side to help him with their children. Ella was her mother's child. Christine always seemed to have more luck with Ella than he did. He had no idea how to deal with Ella…and particularly if it were a _feminine _issue!

"Should we invite Godmama Daphne and Godpapa Ashlyn?" he asked his eight-year-old for advice.

Tilly nodded enthusiastically and played a few wrong notes. Wincing, she focused on the music in front of her for a few bars before she continued speaking. "Godmama Daphne is clever; she always knows what to do to help."

Erik nodded. If he could not have his wife here to help, her best friend would be the next best thing. That decided, Erik promised himself to send a note inviting them 'round first thing in the morning.

* * *

A little over a week later, Daphne and Ashlyn Walter were shown up into their usual suite. In his letter, Erik had briefly explained that he believed something was upsetting Ella and begged for Daphne's help in Christine's absence. The children's godparents had wasted no time in answering Erik's concerned letter.

With all of her godchildren fawning for her attention, it took Daphne the better part of a day and a half to find some time alone with Ella. In the end, she found Ella sitting in the back corner of the garden with her dog Desdemona and one of Shakespeare's plays.

"What are you reading?" Daphne asked as she sat down on the grass next to Ella.

"_Romeo and Juliet,_" she said briefly, sparing Daphne a glance. It seemed rather fitting considering she was quite certain the man she loved could not stand to be around her. Her parents would certainly hate him if they ever met him. No father would ever approve of a smuggler as a son-in-law. She turned her attention back to her book, ignoring her godmother.

"I thought you preferred _Othello_?"

Ella shrugged, readjusting her cloak. "I thought I'd read something different."

"It must be a big change to not have Ives living with you anymore. I know the two of you are very close," Daphne said after a few moments of silence. She really had no idea what was upsetting Ella and had to go out on a limb. She remembered too well how lost she felt when Christine married Erik. It felt as if she had lost her best friend and was not allowed to spend as much time with her as she used to for fear of upsetting her husband.

Ella refused to respond.

"I know the two of you used to tell each other everything. Your mother and I were much like that before she married. Oh, we still tell each other a lot," Daphne assured Ella when she looked up at her in surprise. "But now your father is your mother's main confidante. Ives' first priority is now Nick. Relationships change when people marry."

"All she ever talks about is Nick and Nicole. I just wish-" Ella broke off, aware that she had said too much.

"What do you wish, Ellie?" Daphne reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You know you can talk to me and trust that I won't tell your parents – so long as you are not in any danger."

"I just wish I could talk to Ives or Mama; I need their help."

"I am here now; I can help if you would like me to."

Ella shook her head, but wiggled closer to Daphne who wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "I'm being silly. I will have to adjust to not having Ivy with me all the time." She gave her godmother a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"What is the matter?"

Daphne had just closed the French doors behind her after returning from the garden to find Erik and Ashlyn sitting in the drawing room waiting for her.

"Daphne, what is the matter with Ella?" Erik demanded again.

He did not know how much more of Ella's moods he could take. He often found it difficult to relate to Ella, and was completely out of his depth. He was tempted to go to London and fetch Christine back immediately. She and Ives were the only ones able to reason with her.

Daphne perched on the arm of Ash's chair as she considered her response. She really had not got a lot of information out of her goddaughter. But from the little that Ella had said, she had managed to piece a few things together and suspected that she knew what was worrying her. But without knowing exactly what was wrong, it was difficult for her to answer Erik's question.

"I think she is just feeling a little lonely."

"_Lonely_?" Erik repeated in surprise. "How can she be lonely? She has her family around her!"

Ashlyn shook his head at his friend's comment. Erik, of all people, should know that it was possible to be surrounded by people but to still feel lonely.

"Ives is starting her own family and Christine is off in London. Something is troubling Ella and it's knowing that the two people she could talk to are not here when she needs them."

"She can always talk to me!" Erik snapped, upset that Ella felt that she could not speak to him. "She knows that! All the children know that!"

"I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready," Daphne said, although she did not sound convinced.

"What is it that is really upsetting her?" Erik pressed, hoping for an idea of what the conversation would involve when Ella came to talk to him.

"I'm not certain," Daphne lied. There were some things a girl could never talk to her father about.


	14. Ella Chapter 5

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 5**

It was a foolish thing to do. Jonathan knew he was risking his mission and Ella's reputation by standing at the edge of the Heaton property, but it had been days since he had seen her that he wanted to assure himself that she was okay. He was worried that she had been confined to her rooms because she had been out without a maid or groom. He was worried that she was being punished for something he did.

He stared up at the windows, wondering which was Ella's bedroom. When he saw a curtain twitch, he ducked under the cover of a tree, hoping it was Ella who had spotted him and not her father!

Crouching silently, he waited beneath the tree to see whom – if anyone – would come out. After almost ten minutes of waiting, when Jonathan was about to return to his lodgings, convinced that only a servant had seen him, he heard someone approaching.

"Jon? Jon, are you still here?" Ella whispered as she tucked the folds of her scarf beneath her cloak. It was so cold outside that she would not have been surprised if Jon had returned to the comfort of his lodgings. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to get out of the house; the butler had asked too many questions when he saw Ella leaving the house.

"Here," he said softly, standing up. "I wasn't sure if I saw you or a servant at that window. You really shouldn't be out here."

Ella just shrugged a shoulder and stepped up to Jonathan, so close her body was almost pressed against his. With a sparkle in her pale blue eyes, she tipped her head back, her lips pursed and her eyes shut.

Jonathan took a step close and rested his hands on her hips, and lowered his lips to hers. Just before his lips would have touched hers, he pulled away. "Where is your father?" Jonathan glanced around, hoping no one would see them.

Ella's eyes flew open. "He's teaching Tilly to ride." She pouted and wrapped her arms tightly around Jonathan's waist so he could not step any further away from her. "Along with Roderick and Dominic. I'm now alone in that house with only the servants for company." She tilted her head back again, waiting.

"What do you mean 'now alone'?" Jonathan demanded, suddenly jealous. He was convinced that her family had been entertaining a suitor. Why else would she not seek him out for such a long period of time? "Where have you been the last week?"

Ella threw herself onto the ground, resting against the trunk of the tree, realising she was not going to get her kiss. "Our godparents came to visit. I've been busy fighting for their attention."

Relieved, Jonathan sank down beside Ella and tugged her firmly to his side. He looked at her, wondering at her choice of words.

Ella laughed and rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder. Her fingers played with the buttons of his coat. "My siblings and I all have Daphne and Ashlyn as godparents. So, whenever they visit us, we all struggle for their time and attention."

Sensing her good mood fading, Jonathan kissed the top of Ella's head and shifted her so that she was sitting on his lap. "If you're not careful, lass, your parents will ship you away to your godparents' home so that I will stop exerting my bad influence on you," he finished, his tone light and teasing as he played with the curls that hung around her shoulders.

Laughing brightly at his teasing words, Ella swatted Jonathan on the shoulder. "As if you could be a bad influence! I am the one who sneaks out of the house at all hours, deliberately loses her groom and spends time alone with a smuggler."

Kissing Ella lightly on the chin, Jonathan found himself agreeing with her. "When you say it like that, I don't think there is anything I could teach you that you don't already know. No matter what I did, I was never able to lead my younger sister astray."

"You don't talk much about your family, Jon. Will you tell me about them?"

Jonathan sighed as he considered his answer. He had to be very careful with what he told her. He was tired of lying to her, but the truth could hurt. "My father owns some land in Dorset. My sister and I grew up in the country. I spent my days climbing trees while my sister spent the time painting them." He shook his head as he recalled thinking as a young boy that his younger sister was the most boring person alive. "I don't know how she did it."

"You really are fond of her," Ella observed, noting the way his tone changed when he spoke of his sister. She wanted to know more about Jon's younger sister who he clearly cared for greatly. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen. She's basically engaged to one of our neighbours."

"You don't sound pleased about that." Ella shifted so she could see Jonathan's expression. His green-grey eyes were distant.

"I know Luce loves him but I think she can do better than James."

Ella looked at Jonathan, amazed at the similarity between his sister's story and her own. She was beginning to fall in love with Jonathan, but knew her parents would never approve of him. The daughter of a Marquess, Ella would never be allowed to marry Jonathan.

"Is there something in particular you don't like about him?"

Jonathan was silent for a moment as he considered Ella's question. "No," he admitted with a sigh. "Luce is the sweetest person. I just want her to have the best husband possible. But my parents approve, so that's the end of it."

"Love works in mysterious ways, Jon," Ella said softly, unwittingly repeating his father's words. "I think it's wonderful that your sister loves him – and even more wonderful that your parents would let her marry him."

For the first time, Jonathan found himself in agreement with everyone's approval of James. As long as Luce was in love with James, and he loved her, what did his opinion matter?

"What of your female neighbours, Jon? Did any of them take your fancy?" She tried to keep her tone light and teasing, struggling to hide her jealousy.

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't really find Dorset women attractive." He gave her a mischievous grin and kissed the tip of her nose. "I prefer the women in Cornwall."

Ella's cheeks blushed bright pink at Jonathan's flirtatious comment. She ducked her face into his chest as she waited for her face to cool. "Really? What about your friends?"

"I only have one close friend," Jonathan said, growing tired with the questioning.

"What's his name? How did you meet him?"

"I hate being interrogated, Ella," he grumbled softly.

"I'm not interrogating you, Jon; I'm just asking you questions. Will you tell me about your friend?"

"Shush," Jonathan instructed as he silenced Ella with a kiss and effectively putting an end to the questioning.

With a pleased sigh, Ella wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck and returned the kiss.

* * *

Once again left to her devices and consumed with loneliness, Ella sat on the fence, her bonnet dangling down her back as she watched her brothers and father teaching Tilly how to ride. She had not seen her sister's earlier lessons but had to admit that Tilly seemed quite competent.

She did not know why Godmama Daphne had to leave after such a short visit. But Ella found that the few short days of company made her crave it more than she ever had. She did not want to watch her brothers concern for Tilly rather than herself, but she ignored it so she would not be alone.

She found herself smiling when she saw Dominic showing off, making his horse do a tap dance as Erik and Roderick trotted on either side of Tilly. Laughing in delight, Tilly turned in her saddle to watch Dom, taking the horse with her.

"Concentrate, Matilda," Erik chided her softly. He turned to his youngest son with a dark look. "Dominic, help or go inside."

With an exaggerated sigh, that set Tilly and Ella laughing, Dominic and his horse fell into step beside Roderick's.

"Can you teach me to do that, Dom?" Tilly asked as she leant forward to look past Roderick's chest.

"Soon, brat," he promised with a grin, tugging on her scarf.

Ella watched the riding lesson with a smile, recalling when her father had tried to teach her to ride. She had been only four. He had placed her on her pony, both waved at her mother who was sitting in a chair that one of the servants had brought out for her and before Erik could finish his silent conversation with Christine, Ella had kicked her pony into motion and was trotting slowly around the yard. Erik quickly swung up into his saddle and trotted beside Ella's horse, his hand poised over the reins in case she needed his help. But she didn't.

At the end of the lesson, Ella had impatiently waited for Erik to help her dismount before she raced over to her mother and jumped on her lap. Erik followed behind her a grin lighting his face.

"Did you see, Mama? I didn't fall off once!" She pulled off her bonnet and dropped it to the floor and tossed out her curls.

"I did see, angel. You were so good at riding that I was not at all worried," Christine responded not entirely truthfully as she kissed Ella's forehead.

"She's a natural," Erik said as he slid into the chair beside Christine and ruffled Ella's curls. "We'll be teaching you how to jump in no time at all."

"When will I learn to jump?" Tilly asked sweetly as she looked again at Dominic.

Ella had the delight of watching her father's face pale at the thought of Tilly falling off her horse while trying to make a jump.

"When you can beat me in a race to the cliffs, I'll teach you," Dom promised with another grin, knowing that would be a long time coming.

Erik pulled Tilly's pony up and fixed her with a serious look. "If you want to learn how to jump, you will learn how to fall safely, Matilda. I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in a potentially dangerous situation and not know how to get out of it."

Aware that that was the best she was ever going to get, Tilly nodded and listened to and repeated everything her father said until he was convinced that she knew what to do should she ever fell from her horse.

At the end of her lesson Tilly turned slightly in the saddle and held her arms out to her father, waiting for him to help her down.

"You need to learn how to dismount, Tilly," Erik said gently as he shook his head.

Ella could see that, now that her father was convinced that Tilly could ride without falling off and injuring herself, he was starting to assert himself and become that taskmaster than she knew him to be. She could not help but laugh at Tilly's outraged expression.

"Why?" she asked, her face confused. "You always help Mama down. And Nick helps Ives. Why do I need to know how to do it?"

Dominic's lips twitched as he struggled to hold back laughter.

"One day, you may find yourself without a gentleman or groom to help you down. You need to know what to do." Erik hoped that Tilly would never have a gentleman of her own to assist her. It was hard enough to let Ives marry Nick. He was not sure if he would ever be able to hand Tilly's safety over to another man.

Once he had Tilly safely on the ground, he left her in Roderick and Dominic's care and wandered over to Ella.

"Why don't you get changed into your habit, Ella? We will all ride out to the cliffs."

Ella looked at her father, tempted by his offer. "Will Tilly be able to manage it?" She did not want to have to walk the entire way to the cliffs and back when all she really wanted to do was race Dom.

As if sensing her indecision, Erik squeezed her shoulder. "Come with us, Ellie. You may ride ahead with Dominic and Roderick. I will be able to handle Tilly on my own."

"I won't be a nuisance?" she asked, delighted to be invited, but still concerned.

Erik gave a short laugh. "As you can see from our lesson, Dominic is being more of a nuisance than you ever will, Ellie." He gave her a smile, wondering if Daphne was right and Ella was lonely. He drew breath to say something, but stopped at the last minute. This he did several times. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Go and get changed. We will wait for you."

With a beatific smile, Ella slid off the fence, into Erik's outstretched arms and raced inside to get changed.

* * *

Jonathan finished yet another letter to the War Office. In the past two months that he had been in Cornwall, he had achieved more than he could have hoped for. His biggest feat he had to admit was that he had so easily become a member of the Cornwall smugglers. None of the farmers seemed to question his presence. The leader, Bob Jones took a little convincing, but quickly accepted Jonathan's presence.

He hoped now that he had enough evidence for the Office to move in on the ring and arrest Jones. He had carefully been documenting the events and comments of the men. He knew that five of the men were nothing but poor farmers struggling to make a living. The other six men were serious about their job and took pleasure in slipping the contraband under the nose of Customs.

Smuggling for the thrill was a crime; the men would pay for what they did. But was it right for the men who honestly needed the extra money to be punished? Or to go unpunished? If someone had asked him that a few months ago, he would have said that anyone who broke the law should be punished. But now he was not certain. His mind whirling with his confused thoughts, Jonathan walked the short distance to post his letter.

Since that second night, Jonathan and Ella had been meeting secretly in the cave. During those short stolen moments, they would talk which, more often than not, would end in a heated debate. It had not taken Jonathan long to realise that the best way to silence Ella was to kiss her. He wondered if she deliberately bated him just so that he would kiss her. That thought brought a smile to his face.

A few weeks ago, Ella had demanded to know everything there was to know about him. She had questioned him endlessly and no matter how hard he tried – and how many kisses he planted on her lips – she would not be deterred. In the end, Jonathan had pulled her onto his lap and answered her questions as truthfully as possible. It would be impossible to recall the lies he told her if his answers did not have an element of truth in them.

Having posted his letter, Jonathan automatically turned towards the beach. The day was unseasonably warm and Jonathan was not surprised to see Ella walking in the shallows of the water. She never ceased to amaze him. She was the daughter of a powerful lord, and yet she acted as if was totally unaware of her station and what was expected of her. He found Ella's personality so different from the London misses he was used to. It was refreshing.

He had tried to deny that he was falling in love with her, tried to convince himself that he should cut her from his life and focus on his career. But he could not. Everyday he did not see Ella felt like a month. All he wanted was to hold her and kiss her.

"Hello, Ella." Jonathan offered her a smile as he paused on the wet sand, out of reach.

Ella turned away from the horizon and smiled at Jonathan. He stopped breathing for a moment as he admired her smile. After all this time, she still had the power to rob him of his breath. She held out her hands to him, beckoning him into the sea, but he shook his head.

"You will not greet me properly?" she asked with a pretty pout, her pale eyes sparkling.

Jonathan laughed but remained planted on the sand, watching as she played in the water, unmindful of her appearance.

"I cannot stay for long; I am taking tea with my sister," Ella informed Jonathan from the sea. If she hoped that would cause him to rush into her arms, she was to be disappointed.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Tears puddled in Ella's eyes for a brief moment before she quickly blinked them away. "I do. For so long, Ives and I were the only girls. When we were children, we would band together against Roderick and Dominic. She is my best friend. Ivy always knew what I should do."

Jonathan closed the distance between them and soon found himself ankle deep in water. It was ridiculous to be carrying a conversation with one participant standing in the water and the other one out of the water several yards away.

"She has never left you," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms and showered her face with tender kisses. "She may have a new home and a new family, but she will always be your sister."

With a smile, Ella wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck, letting her hem trail in the water. "You are the wisest, kind-hearted smuggler I know." She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Jonathan stiffened for a moment. Deep down, she still did not believe him to be smuggler. That was dangerous, both for Ella and him. "Not all smugglers are cutthroats, Ella. Several of my friends tend to their farms during the day and move goods by night. I am one such man, trying to make a few extra pounds to support my family."

Seeming to accept this, Ella tightened her grip on Jonathan's shoulders. "I never thought you were like Jones. Papa tries to be understanding of his tenants who resort to smuggling when they are struggling."

Jonathan held her tighter, reassured by her words.

"I should be returning home," she said as she reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and walked to the shore where she had left her shoes and bonnet.

They walked in silence to the path. There, Jonathan paused and looked over Ella's person. He frowned when he noticed her damp hemline and her messy hair.

"Does your family never notice the state of your dress?"

Ella shook her head. "I have had a great deal of practice sneaking into the house unnoticed. Besides," she added with an impish smile, "They are accustomed to my dresses covered in mud and sand."

Her father was paying little attention to the goings on of the household. With her mother away in London, her father was beside himself. For the first time in twenty-four years of marriage, Erik and Christine were separated. The anxiety of being without Christine for more than two months and instructing Tilly how to ride made her father almost unbearable.

The visit from Daphne and Ashlyn had not helped the situation at all. In fact, it seemed to have made things worse. Erik always watched her as if he was struggling to find something to say, to encourage her to talk to him.

She smiled up at Jonathan in such a way that he could not resist giving her a kiss. "I will have plenty of time to change before tea time. No one needs to know that I have been down here."

* * *

An hour later, Ella and Ives were in the parlour sipping cups of hot chocolate. It had been a while since Ella was able to spend time with her sister without anyone else also being present. Ives had even left Nicole in the care of her nanny so that the sisters could have an uninterrupted chat.

In fact it had been over a month since Ives had last seen her sister. When she received a note from her father a few days ago telling her that something was wrong with Ella and Godmama Daphne had not been able to help, Ives and Nick immediately made the short journey back to Cornwall. Her poor father was at his wits' end.

"What has happened to you these past months, Ellie?" Ives asked gently.

She had seen the change in her sister. In fact, Ives was certain she was the only one who noticed that her sister was more prone to daydreaming than she had ever been in all of her eighteen years. No longer was Ella overtly defiant. She was just a shell of her former self. She had lost weight and her face was drawn with fatigue.

Ella shrugged. "Nothing has happened, Ivy. Maybe I am just enjoying being the lady of the house while Mama is away." Even to her own ears, Ella's attempted bright tone sounded brittle.

Ives did not look convinced. "Are you sure there is not a certain gentleman in your life? The right man can make drastic changes to your life. I should know," she finished with a contented smile. Perhaps the man that Ella loved did not care for her. A girl in love certainly could not look as unhappy as Ella.

"There is no gentleman." That was the truth. Jon was not a gentleman; he was a smuggler who thought he was a gentleman.

"No gentleman where?" Christine asked as she pushed open the door with a bright smile for her two oldest daughters. Behind her was the rest of the Heatons, delighted to have their mother home again. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ives is convinced that because she is in love everyone else is as well," Ella explained with a roll of her eyes.

Ella was in love? Christine smiled and shot a questioning look at Erik who just shrugged. He had already briefly told her of the Walters' visit. Christine was eager to learn more about the visit and if Daphne had been able to help Ella. But first she wanted to spend some time with her family.

Nick, who had entered the room in time to hear Ella's dry announcement smiled at his wife. That sounded like Ives. Since Sin and Suzette had married, Ives had occasionally tried her hand at matchmaking with varying results. He sat down on the other side of her and pulled her into his side before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Come and sit. You can tell me what has happened while I have been in London," Christine said with a smile as she made her way across the room.

Erik settled Christine in the settee and then pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, desperate to make up for two months' absence. Tilly climbed on Mama's lap and wrapped a curl of dark hair around her finger. The little girl smiled contentedly when her mother wrapped her free arm around her waist and gave her a hug.

"Is Grandmamma well?" Roderick finally asked when the tea tray had been placed in front of his mother.

With a nod, Christine put Tilly on Erik's lap and began to serve the tea. "Your Grandmamma is now in perfect health. She was merely suffering from a very bad flu. Grandmamma is getting old and is not used to living alone."

Erik glared at Christine. If his wife suggested that his mother-in-law move to Cornwall with him, he would strangle her! He would have to warn her not to offer their home to Maria. Even the dower house was far too close for his liking.

"She just needed some companionship," Christine continued. "She was very excited to hear how you are all growing and progressing in your studies."

She paused and surveyed everyone's faces. Things had changed in the short time she had been away. Ella was distant, Erik looked distracted and her two boys appeared exhausted. The only people who seemed unchanged were Ives and Nick, who were still glowing with happiness. Tilly looked more tanned than she had ever seen her youngest child. She shot Erik a worried glance. She would have to remember to ask him if he had taken Tilly riding.

"That is enough about my trip to the city. What has happened while I was away?"


	15. Ella Chapter 6

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 6**

"Is Tilly all right?" Erik asked, setting his book aside when Christine returned to their bedroom later that night. He watched as she pulled off her robe and slipped under the covers and into his arms.

"She settled quickly," Christine confirmed with a sigh. "I hate that she still has nightmares, Erik. I should have gone with her to the river. The menus could have waited."

Erik held back a sigh as he wrapped his arms more securely around her body. How much longer would she blame herself for Tilly's accident? "You couldn't have known what would happen. And even if you had been with her, you may not have been able to save her." He pressed a soothing kiss on her forehead.

"I'm relieved you taught Tilly to ride while I was in London with Mama. What if she fell?" she pressed, her eyes wide with concern.

"Rod, Dom and I were all there with her, Christine. One of us would have caught her," he reassured her softly. "As it was, she never fell off."

"I don't think I would have been able to watch her up on that pony. Thank you for doing that, Erik. I know it couldn't have been easy for you either."

Erik said nothing. He never would have thought he would have been relieved to have his mother-in-law interfere in his life. It was hard enough to calmly watch Tilly at risk on an almost daily basis, if Christine had been with him, things would have been very different.

For a few minutes, Christine enjoyed the silence of her room and Erik's arms around her. "I've missed this," she said softly, looking up at Erik. "The peace of being with you and the lively noise of our children." She sighed heavily. "I'm not sure if I would have been able to listen to Mama complain for another day."

"Was she really that sick that you had to travel to London to nurse her?" Erik asked softly, carefully, to avoid an argument with his wife. "Surely a doctor would have sufficed."

Christine frowned. "She was honestly worried about how long she had, Erik. She isn't as young as she was. But, when she started instructing me that Roddie needs to find himself a wife and complaining about how we raised Ella, I knew she was well enough for me to come home."

"Do you think we did a bad job with Ella?" Erik asked suddenly as if the thought had only just occurred to him.

Christine shook her head. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she cupped his cheeks so she could look into his pale eyes. "We raised her exactly as we did the others. She's just a very headstrong girl who will do precisely as she pleases. She was like that even as a baby."

Erik nodded, slightly mollified.

"I don't know what happened to her while I was away, but I'm glad she had you and Daph to turn to. I feel terrible that I wasn't here for her when she needed me."

Daphne's words echoed through Erik's head. Whatever had happened to Ella, she clearly only felt comfortable enough to talk to Christine and Ives. He sighed sadly. "I'm not sure you would have had any more luck than Daphne, dear."

* * *

Ella tucked her sketchpad under her arm and slipped her pencils into the pocket of her cloak. She ran down the stairs, tying the ribbons of her bonnet as she went. Desdemona followed at her heels.

"Lady Ella, is there something I should know?" Parham asked with a small smile.

Ella was by far his favourite Heaton child. As a little girl, she would follow him around and get into all kinds of mischief. He often found the little girl sitting in the kitchen, helping cook with the cakes instead of concentrating on her lessons. During that time they were able to come to an understanding.

"You already know, Parham! Mona and I are going to the river to draw. We will be back in time for tea." She offered him a grin as she walked down the steps.

The butler watched Ella and the dog run down the drive. He shook his head at her behaviour. Lady Ella appeared to have inherited the worst traits from both her parents and most particularly her mother's mischievous nature.

A few yards away from the river, she slowed her pace a walk and attempted to catch her breath. Desdemona continued her run to the river but paused and let out a series of high-pitched barks.

"Mona!" Ella shouted at her dog. "Mona, hush!"

Desdemona continued to bark incessantly. Frightened, Ella ducked behind a tree to see who or what had upset her dog. She was worried that was already at the river would hurt either Mona or herself. She called out to Mona once more before taking a look around the trunk of the tree.

"Jon!"

Ella was again running, this time into his arms. She threw her head back and laughed as Jonathan spun her around to prevent them both from falling into the river and then kissed him hard on the lips.

Desdemona carefully advanced towards the stranger who held her mistress so tightly and growled at him.

"What is this?" Jonathan asked, amused as he set Ella on the ground.

Ella smiled and scooped her dog up in her arms. "This is Desdemona. Mona, it's alright, pet. Jon won't hurt you."

Jonathan reached out a hand to stroke Desdemona's head. It did not take long for the dog to take to Jonathan and to be demanding more of his attention. Ella set her down on the ground and allowed Jonathan to lead her to the bank of the river.

Ella paused as she took in the sight before her. Jonathan had arranged a small picnic with bread, cheese and biscuits. Obviously he was hoping that she would make the trip to the river as she did most days. Ella sat down on the blanket as Jonathan prepared a plate for them to share. Desdemona tried to sit on her lap, but after a stern word from Ella, she grudgingly settled down on the corner of the blanket. Jonathan handed Ella the plate and lay down on his side behind her.

"When I was a child," Ella began as she bit into a piece of cheese, "My parents would bring us here for picnics and a swim in the summer. Apparently this is also the exact spot Papa would bring Mama when they were newly married." She leant contentedly against Jonathan's chest.

Jonathan lifted his head and placed a kiss on the nape of Ella's neck. "Perhaps it is fate that I chose this part of the river."

"Perhaps," she conceded and offered him a piece of cheese. "You are very romantic for a smuggler."

Jonathan frowned. "I was under the impression that ladies found smugglers and highwaymen to be romantic. Do you mean to say that we don't appeal to your need for excitement and danger?" he asked with mock surprise.

Not knowing how to respond, Ella threw a piece of cheese to Desdemona.

Encouraged by Ella's attention, Desdemona got up and went to Jonathan for pat.

"I think you appeal to Mona's sense of excitement," she responded evasively.

"I don't care about your dog," Jonathan responded sharply. "I want _you_ to answer my question, Ella."

Jonathan stood and stared intently down at Ella. She shrank away slightly from him. She was aware that for the first time since she had met him, Jon looked every inch the smuggler he claimed to be.

"I suppose you do, Jon." She could not let him know that she was finally having the adventure she wanted before she considered finding herself a husband. He meant more to her than an adventure! She wanted him to be her husband but knew that dream was impossible.

Seemingly pleased with her response, Jonathan wrapped his arms around Ella's waist, aware that he had frightened her.

A while later, Ella and Desdemona returned to the house. They managed to slip past the butler, but were stopped on the main staircase by Tilly who was rolling marbles down the stairs, laughing in delight at each plunk the marbles made as they fell down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" she asked and then giggled when another handful of marbles plunked down each step.

"Mind your own business, Tilly," Ella hissed as she stepped carefully over the toys.

"Your lips are red. Have you been kissing someone? Ives' lips were pink like that the day she married Nick," Tilly observed innocently.

Realising she was trapped by her too-observant kid sister, Ella sighed. "If you promise not to say a word to Mama or Papa I will give you my entire ribbon collection."

Tilly's green eyes widened in delight. "Your _entire_ collection? I promise, I promise. I won't say _anything_ to Mama or Papa! I won't even tell my _dolls_!"

"Good! I will get them for you now." Convinced her sister would remain silent, Ella continued up to her room.

* * *

Lady Ella and her maid wandered through the shops in search of ribbons to replace the ones Ella had lost the day before to ensure Tilly's silence. With three new lengths of ribbon carefully placed in her reticule, Ella decided to stop at the inn for tea before returning home. Just as she opened the door to the private parlour, a pretty brunette emerging from the room across the hall bumped into her.

Ella spun around to glare at the other person and gasped. Staring back at her were two women who were very clearly mother and daughter. Both had grey-green eyes and dark brown hair. Both women looked like Jon!

"Oh, I beg your pardon," the daughter apologised with a guilty smile. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

Ella shook her head and gaped at the women. "I am sorry," she muttered when she realised she had been staring. "You remind me of someone I know."

The girl smiled. "Perhaps you have met my brother, Lord Jonathan; we are often told we almost look like twins. But of course he is a few years older. I have recently become engaged and I wanted to share my news with him. He has not responded to any of my letters, so I decided to find him and tell him myself. He is in Cornwall catching up with his friends from Oxford."

The mother tutted at her daughter. "Lucinda, dignity."

Lady Lucinda looked ashamed for a brief moment before brightening. "This is my mother, the Countess of Bridport. I am Lady Lucinda Hannaford. How do you do…?" She dipped a pretty curtsey.

Ella paled but somehow remembered her manners. "Lady Ella Heaton. A pleasure to meet you Lady Bridport, Lady Lucinda," she murmured weakly as she too curtseyed. "May I offer you my congratulations for your engagement? I am sure your brother will be delighted when he hears your news."

Lady Bridport sniffed.

"Have you had any tea? You are both welcome to join me," Ella continued, eager to discover if Ladies Bridport and Lucinda were Jon's family.

Lady Bridport shook her head and offered Ella a regretful smile. "Thank you, Lady Ella, but no. We have been travelling for the past few days and are eager to rest. Perhaps some other time. Come along, Luce." She offered another smile before shooing her daughter along the hallway.

Ella watched the two women disappear and felt her world begin to crumble. The man she loved – and was certain her parents would never approve of – was the son of an earl! She was not sure how that little piece of information had slipped his mind. How did one forget to tell another person their name?

Jonathan had never precisely lied to her. He had told her he was Jon Hanna, the son of a landowner in Dorset and that he had a younger sister who was eighteen. If that landowning father happened to be an earl and his full name happened to be Jonathan Hannaford then he had not lied...just withheld the truth from her.

Perhaps he was bored and decided to take up smuggling as an amusement. When their paths had crossed, and she had introduced herself as the daughter of a peer, perhaps he also jumped at the chance to play with a young girl's heart.

Jon – Jonathan – was nothing but the worst kind of scoundrel!

Ella's maid glanced at her pale face and quickly poured her a cup of steaming tea. She shook her head, refusing the drink and rushed out of the inn.

* * *

Christine sat on the edge of Ella's bed. She did not know what had happened while Ellie was in town but her daughter had returned home and shut herself away in her room. She had not even shown her the ribbons! When Christine questioned her maid, she could offer her little information other than that Lady Ella spoke to two women who were clearly from London. The conversation had been short and innocuous, yet Lady Ella left it pale and shaken.

"Would you come down for dinner? Cook has made you apple pancakes." Christine said softly as she traced Ella's cheeks with her fingertips.

"I'm not hungry," Ella muttered and turned away from her mother's touch and buried her face in her pillow.

"We are all waiting for you to join us before we go in to dine."

Ella sat up against the pillows and glowered at her mother. "I don't want to eat. You are more than welcome to dine without me."

Christine rose from the bed with a frown. "Annie said you ran into some ladies from London this afternoon. Did they say something to upset you?"

"No, they did not say anything that upset me." It was what Jon failed to say that upset her. "It was that odious Aaron Greene," she fibbed.

Lady Renton smiled softly. "Boys often say silly things when they are around a beautiful woman. I am sure he did not mean to upset you."

"Did Papa ever say or do anything ridiculous?" she asked, hoping to distract her mother from her true purpose of being in her bedroom.

"No, your Papa was very proper and thought very carefully before he opened his mouth." Christine laughed as she recalled an encounter with a young man from her first Season. "I was almost eighteen and I was at some event – I think it was the Duchaines' ball. Anyway, I was standing by the terrace catching my breath when a gentleman approached me for a dance. He was quite handsome and no older than twenty.

"Everything was going very well; he was complimenting me on my dancing ability and my dress. Then he noticed the colour of my eyes." Christine paused and laughed. "He said they looked like the colour of the rivers in Greece; particularly the River Styx. Needless to say I never spoke to him again!"

Ella stared at her mother. She was amazed she took the ill-fated compliment so well. And also that no matter what generation men belonged to, they always came out with strange comments.

"I think men lose all ability to think clearly when they are faced with a pretty girl," Christine continued as she squeezed Ella's hand.

"What about their ability to recall their own name?"

Christine stopped, shocked at Ella's bitter question. Was her daughter in love? Did the man she love break her heart? She looked questioningly at her. Of all the times to leave Cornwall, this was clearly the worst! Ella had met a man and she suspected no one knew anything about it.

Ella looked away.

"Ellie, angel, if you want to talk to me, I am here for you. I will not tell Papa if you do not want me to…within reason." Christine placed a kiss on her hair. "I will send up a tray for you."

Christine crossed to the door, but stopped when Ella called out to her.

"Does it get better?"

Christine shook her head. "It just hurts less, angel."

* * *

From his position in bed, Erik watched Christine fuss around the room. After several minutes of pointless behaviours, Erik cleared his throat and waited for Christine to join him. It was clear that she was trying to delay the inevitable questions. In twenty-four years of marriage, he had never seen her brush her hair for ten minutes!

"What is troubling Ella?" he asked as he pulled Christine into the curve of his body.

Christine frowned as she carefully considered her words. She pulled off his mask and ran her fingers along his scarred cheek before covering it in light kisses. "I am not certain. She says Aaron Greene said something upsetting."

It was Erik's turn to frown. "You do not believe her?"

She shook her head and rested her head on his chest, stroking the collar of his nightshirt.

"Hmm, I think you are right," Erik conceded. "It's not like Ellie to be upset over something that came out of Aaron's mouth. She may have grown up with the boy, but she has never taken a thing he has said seriously.

"So, who is he? There is clearly another gentleman in Ella's life that she has not seen fit to tell us about. I would have liked to meet this man. I suppose that is not important at the moment. What is important is what he did to Ellie."

"He broke her heart, that is what he did," Christine responded angrily as she pushed herself onto an elbow to look at her husband.

Erik pulled Christine back down into his arms and kissed her. "As much as I would like to shoot the man for upsetting Ella, there is nothing we can do about it, love. All we can do it wait for Ella to calm down and for her to mend the problem herself. I have learnt my lesson that it is best not to meddle in affairs of the heart."

Christine smiled and silently wondered how long Erik would be able to stay out of their children's romances. She could not imagine it lasting very long. If they were lucky, the boys would not have to worry about their father. Poor Tilly would be another matter.


	16. Ella Chapter 7

****

Victorian Phantoms

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 7**

Ella ignored the message from Jon. She had glanced at the note very quickly and decided that there was no way she would be going down to the beach to meet him. All she wanted to do was sulk in her room. But it did not take long for that to grow old.

So, Ella had spent the last two days restlessly pacing her room. Eventually, she would tire of her pacing and throw herself in to a chair. But she could not stay seated for long. Like her mind, she could not will her body to be still.

She had also been refusing to join her family for dinner. She did not want to see her mother's concerned expression or her father's knowing looks. Gradually, she was shutting everyone out as she tried to come to terms with Jonathan's betrayal.

She had sent the tray of dinner back to the kitchens untouched some time ago. Now, she was starting to feel hungry for the first time in days. Throwing her robe around her shoulders, she donned her slippers and made her way down to the kitchens.

Ella had not touched the apple pancakes Cook had made for her. She just hoped that there some were left. In the kitchen, she lit the lamp and pulled the kettle and the cake tin from the cupboards. Slowly chewing on a biscuit, Ella quickly found a teacup and saucer.

A soft rap on the window drew Ella away from her task of reaching for another biscuit. She glanced up in fright. The knocking continued.

"Lass, if that is you, let me in!" Jonathan whispered through the door. "Ellie?"

Ella threw the door open and stood in the doorway. She rested one hand on the doorframe and the other on the doorknob, preventing Jonathan from entering. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have not seen you in days. You have not responded to any of my notes. What is the matter, lass? I was terrified something happened to you. I was afraid Jones had discovered who you are!"

Ella _hmphed_ and turned her back on him. She filled the kettle and then stared blankly at the stove.

Jonathan entered the kitchen and brushed her aside and began to light the stove. He found another teacup and set it on the rough table in the middle of the kitchen. He held out the biscuit tin to Ella and smiled when she grudgingly took one.

"What has happened?" he asked a few minutes later as they both sat down to a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits and apple pancakes.

Ella shrugged and sipped her tea. Rather than look at Jonathan, she carefully counted the number of flowers that lined the edge of the plate.

"Ellie, lass, what is the problem? Why do you refuse to look at me?" He reached across the table to hold her hand, only to have Ella quickly snatch it out of his reach. To hide his hurt at her cruel action, Jonathan reached for pancake.

Ella glared at him and pulled the plate of sweets away from Jonathan. "Why don't you tell me, _Lord Jonathan_?"

Jonathan paled. "How did you know?" he whispered in a strained voice.

"You do not deny it?"

He shook his head.

"I met Ladies Bridport and Lucinda in the village a few days ago. They were in search of a Lord Jonathan Hannaford." She looked significantly at Jonathan. "Who are you, really?"

He had foolishly hoped that this day would never arrive. Now that it was here, Jonathan could not help but feel slightly relieved. No longer would he have to pretend to be someone he was not in front of Ella. There would be no more lies.

Jonathan stood and began to pace the kitchen. "I am Jonathan Hannaford, the Baron of Croham, heir to the Earl of Bridport." He offered her a mocking bow. "You said my mother and sister are here?"

Ella nodded her head. "I ran into your mother and sister a few days ago at the inn. It seems as if Lady Lucinda was eager to tell her brother about her recent betrothal. But you refused to respond to any of her letters."

Jonathan spun around to glare at Ella. "I did not respond to Luce's letters because I never received them. Do not pretend to judge me, Lady Ella, when you know nothing about me. For her own safety Luce could not know what I was doing here in Cornwall!"

"That is just it, Jon, I know nothing about you. Everything you _have_ told me has been a lie! I thought you a smuggler."

"It is best that you continue to believe that I am a smuggler, Ella."

"_Why_?" she demanded angrily, rising from the bench to stand in front of Jonathan and glare at him.

"Because if the truth was ever revealed, you would be in danger. So would my parents and sister! I am not willing to risk any of your lives."

Ella watched Jonathan pace in silence for a few minutes and considered his words. "You are working for the government, aren't you?" She sank into the seat she had just vacated.

Jonathan dropped into his seat with a weary nod. He explained his orders as briefly as he could, giving her little detail. The less she knew, the safer she would be. There was already too much at stake with her knowing his true identity.

"You said my mother and sister are here? In Cornwall?" Jonathan asked slowly after he had answered Ella's questions.

"Yes. I already told you I encountered them at the inn," she repeated herself, exasperated. "You and Lucinda both look a great deal like your mother. You can imagine my shock when I discovered a peeress who claimed to be looking for her son."

Jonathan ran his hand over his face. Ella reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Her anger towards him instantly dissolved. At least now she knew why he had not told her who he really was. Working for the government was certainly a very good reason for not being entirely truthful.

"Ellie, lass, I have a favour to ask," Jonathan began cautiously, not certain of her response. "I know I do not deserve it, but I need your help. I want you to find my mother and sister and convince them to return to London. I would not ask it of you, but I have no choice. If anyone is as observant as you and notes the resemblance, Luce's and Mama's lives may be at risk."

"To say nothing of your own life, Jon."

Jonathan grasped her hand that still rested on his arm and raised it to his lips. "Will you talk to them?"

Ella nodded. "I will call on them tomorrow morning."

Jonathan nodded and rose from the table. This time, Ella followed and quickly found herself back in Jonathan's arms. She sighed, enjoying the feeling, knowing that this was where she belonged. Being away from Jonathan for the last few days had been pure torture.

* * *

Ella sat nervously in Lady Bridport's private parlour awaiting her ladyships to join her. After close to ten minutes of waiting, Jonathan's mother and sister bustled into the room. Ella forgot how tedious making calls could be and how much she despised it.

"Thank you for seeing me," Ella began as she stood to greet the ladies.

"You said you had news from Jonathan?" Lucinda prompted as she took her seat next to her mother.

"I do. You see Lord Jonathan is a friend of my brother," Ella began her carefully concocted story. "Well, you see I told Roderick – he is my brother – that I had met you a few days ago and he was very quick to make the connection between you and Lord Jonathan. Naturally Rod told your son."

"And what did my son have to say for himself?" Lady Bridport demanded haughtily. She looked about the room with disinterest. She was rather annoyed at her son. It was not at all like Jonathan to not respond to any of their letters.

"He offered his congratulations to Lady Lucinda and recommended that you return to London."

Lady Bridport rose and began to pace the parlour with agitated steps. "Did he now? And who does he think he is to tell me what to do?"

Ella sighed. Jonathan had warned her that she would probably have a great deal of difficulty convincing his relations to return to London without seeing him. She drew her breath and stood; angrily facing down the mother of the man she loved.

"With respect, Lady Bridport, I do not think Jonathan wants his mother and sister here! He came to Cornwall to escape from his family and responsibilities for a few months. Is it too much to expect that you honour your son's wishes for some male companionship?"

Lady Lucinda squeaked in surprise. No one spoke to her mother in that tone! In a moment, Lady Lucinda was also on her feet, clutching her mother's hand.

"If that is how it is going to be, then so be it," Lady Bridport responded loftily. "Lucinda and I shall be returning to London this very day. If either you or your brother sees my son, you may inform him that Lucinda's engagement ball is in four weeks' time. We shall not bother him until he decides to return to us. Good day, Lady Ella."

Ella watched the two women sweep from the room. That had not gone as she had hoped. But at least she had managed to convince the women to return to London. She was able to ensure both their safety and Jonathan's. The fact that his mother probably despised him – and her – was another matter entirely.

* * *

"Lady Ella, please, I need to do your hair for dinner. Come and sit down." Ella's maid stood by the dressing table, a brush in her right hand and her left hand on her hip.

Reluctantly, Ella pushed away from the window seat and grudgingly crossed to the dressing table. Sitting down on the stool, Ella forced herself to sit still as Alice unpinned her hair only to pin it up again. She had spent most of the day sitting at the window seat, wrapped in a warm shawl, staring down into the garden with the hope of catching a glimpse of Jon. It had been a wasted exercise. He never came to visit her.

"Please, my lady. You need to sit still so I can do your hair."

"Oh, just pin it up into something simple. I really do not feel like sitting here."

Alice ducked her head as she rolled her eyes. When did Ella ever feel like sitting still as she tried to do something extravagant with her hair? She was used to Ella's restlessness, but this was different. Knowing she only had five minutes at the most, Alice settled for neatening the style she had arranged that morning.

"What was that?" Ella asked, looking towards the window where she thought the noise had come from.

"I didn't hear anything." Alice began to quickly jab the pins in Ella's hair, knowing she only had one minute to finish her task.

Hearing the noise again, Ella jumped to her feet and stared out the window. If she squinted, she was sure she could see Jon standing near the tree where they had talked a few weeks ago. She wanted to speak to him, but could not while her maid was still in the room with her.

"I can dress myself, thank you, Alice. You may go downstairs and have your dinner."

Alice looked at Ella, certain she was up to something. Lord Renton would have her head if he knew she left the room while Lady Ella was planning something he thought wrong. But, thinking about Lord Roderick's valet – who was very handsome – Alice decided she would be better off not knowing.

"Very well then, Lady Ella." Without a backwards glance, Alice rushed out of the room.

Once she was alone, Ella flung open the window and stuck her head out. "Jon? Is that you?" she whispered into the darkness, not sure if he could hear her. A moment later, she saw a flash of his white shirt in the darkness.

Too frightened to carry the conversation with Jon standing in the middle of the yard, Ella gestured to Jon to climb the ivy covered trellis up to her room.

A few minutes later, Jonathan climbed through the window and instantly felt better to be in the warmth. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"My father will lock me in my room if he ever finds out you're here," Ella whispered between kisses before pulling Jonathan over to sit on the end of her bed. Unable to help herself, Ella kissed him again.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, aware that, by being in her bedroom, he had just ruined Ella. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by an angry father. Not that he would mind having to marry Ella; he would have just preferred not to be forced into it.

"Getting dressed for dinner. I only have a few minutes."

Jonathan nodded and folded his hands around Ella's. "Did you see my mother and sister?"

Ella just nodded, hoping she was not blushing as she recalled what she had said to Jonathan's mother. She had been dreading the conversation all day. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Jonathan that she had told his mother that he wanted nothing to do with her. She held her Heaton pendant in her fingertips and stared down at it, avoiding Jonathan's eyes.

"And they're leaving?"

"Yes. They planned to leave today."

Jonathan looked at Ella, amazed that she had got his mother to leave so quickly. He was about to ask her how she had done it, but forgot what he had been about to say when Ella kissed him.

"Oh," Ella gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. "Lady Lucinda's engagement ball is a month away. I think your mother would like you to attend."

Jonathan sighed and rested his forehead against Ella's. He knew that would happen. If only he could get everything finished here in Cornwall so he would not be forced to decide between duty to his family and duty to his country. At least every once in a while he could forget all about his duties and be with Ella.

"You should go," Ella said softly, cupping Jonathan's cheek.

Jonathan gave a nod and reluctantly climbed off the bed. "You need to dress for dinner and I need to go before your father catches me."

Ella nodded, kissed him one final time and watched him until he was safely on the ground. Once he was out of sight, she ran to her dressing room, unbuttoning her dress as she went.


	17. Ella Chapter 8

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton – Chapter 8**

It was close to midnight by the time Ella reached the beach. She had received a note from Jonathan recommending that she stay indoors tonight as it was expected to be a wet and windy night. Ella had shrugged off the order, knowing he was keeping something from her. She was dressed in a scarf, thick gloves and her warmest woollen cloak and felt certain the cold would not be an issue.

She crept quietly into the caves where the smugglers usually hid their booty until the land smugglers could transport it across the country. Once she was safely hidden away, Ella pulled out the candle she had tucked in the pocket of her dress and lit it. A small gust of wind quickly extinguished it.

"Have you no sense, Ellie?"

Ella spun around to see Jonathan frowning down at her. The lantern typically used when smuggling lit their small area of the cave. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she found herself smiling.

"I thought I told you to stay away tonight," he demanded angrily.

"You did. But I decided that the weather was not as cold as you made out to be. What is going on, Jonathan? Why do you not want me here?"

Jonathan sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Ella, just leave; go home before the others arrive. I cannot protect you if I have to worry about-"

"Oh, God!" Ella gasped in horror. "You do not have a load of goods tonight, do you? The ship you will be boarding is the War Office's, isn't it?"

When Jonathan did not respond, Ella turned on him. She sagged back against the wall of the cave, her legs no longer able to support her. "You are willing to arrest my father's poor farmers for the sake of your career!" She stabbed her finger into his chest. "They are only doing this to provide for their families, Jonathan. If there were another way to make a living, they would do it! I thought you understood that, Jon!"

Jonathan tugged Ella against his body and covered her lips with his own. Her angry accusations stopped. In the few months he had known the impetuous girl he had learnt that there really was only one way to silence her. Insulting her only silenced her for a short time and then generally angered her even more. Physically silencing her with a hand over her mouth did not work at all. The vixen tried to bite his hand on numerous occasions.

"Do not think that you can distract me from what I was saying with a kiss, Jonathan," Ella retorted, a little shakily as she jerked her head away. She tried to step away from him, but Jonathan's arms about her waist stopped her.

"Lass, you do not need to worry about the tenants. I have left the majority of them unconscious in the tavern." Jonathan smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I bought them a large jug of drugged ale. I have done the best that I can do for them without drawing attention to myself. I can do no more for them, lass."

Ella's face softened and she ran her hands down the coarse fabric of his coat. "I should have known that you would never do anything that could put their lives at risk."

Jonathan kissed her cheek. "Now, will you please go home? I will call on you as soon as I…"

"I thought I would find you here, Jon."

Jonathan stiffened when he heard Jones' voice in the darkness. He swore softly at the way the leader had managed to creep up on him. Ella was a distraction that he did not need! How much had the other man heard? Shielding Ella behind his body, Jonathan shrugged.

"Is there a problem stealing a few minutes alone with Kate? Are the men here?" Jonathan asked as he made his way to the opening of the cave, tugging Ella along behind him.

"There are four missing. Apparently the bastards are passed out on the floor of the barroom. We'll have to manage without them tonight." Jones looked out into the ocean and saw the ship waiting for them in the depths.

Jonathan and Ella glanced at the small crowd of smugglers. Their numbers were considerably smaller than normal. Ella squeezed Jonathan's hand in silent thanks and stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. She did not want to think what would have happened if Jonathan had not thought to stop the tenants from joining the operation tonight.

"Tom," Jonathan called to a farmer around the same age as Lord Renton. "I want you to stay on land and keep an eye on Kate for me. See that she doesn't try anything foolish."

"Now see here, Jon!" Jones rounded angrily on Jonathan. "We are low on men and cannot afford to have you reducing our numbers by getting Tom to act as a nurse to your woman."

"If Tom does not stay to keep an eye on her, Kate and I will leave. I am far more productive than Tom. You will miss me more than you will miss Tom," he informed the leader angrily.

Jones glared between Ella and Jonathan and Tom. For a moment, he was torn and did not know what to do. Eventually, he nodded his head and began to set off towards the boats.

Jonathan cupped Ella's face and lowered his head to kiss her cheek. "I want you to get Tom to return home. Once you have convinced him, you are to return to your own home. I do not want you waiting here for me, Ellie. Is that understood?"

Ella nodded in defeat. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and could not imagine living without him. But now was not the time. He would be killed if he were distracted.

"Hurry up, Jon!" Jones hissed from the edge of the water.

"You'll call on me?" Ella asked desperately, tears making her eyes shine.

With a nod, Jonathan quickly wiped the tears from Ella's cheeks and stalked to the longboats without looking back.

"Jon'll be fine, Miss Kate," Tom informed Ella gently from his position behind her.

Ella did not glance at the man. She stayed where she was, watching as Jonathan rowed out to the ship, leading the men to the gallows. The wind picked up. It whipped at the folds of her cloak and blew the hood off.

"Tom," she whispered a few minutes later when she could no longer see Jonathan. "Tom, listen to me, the men aboard that ship are with the War Office. You must return home now. If they discover you have been involved in this smuggling ring you will hang. What will become of your family if that were to happen?"

Whatever protest Tom may have made was cut short when he realised just who was speaking to him. For the first time, he was seeing the pretty face that was always hidden beneath the dark hood. Now he understood why Jon was always so careful to keep his woman's face covered.

"Lady Ella! Lord, ma'am, what are you doing out here? If your Pa ever found out…"

Ella hastily covered her face with the hood. She did not want to think about the consequences if her father discovered where she had been disappearing. He could never know! "Tom, you must leave."

"Not without you, my lady."

Ella wanted to resist and stay on the beach, waiting for Jonathan to return. If she said that, there was no way Tom would leave her. Nodding in defeat, Ella turned and indicated that Tom should lead the way back up the cliffs. Jon would be fine, she promised herself as she followed a few steps behind Tom. He would be fine.

She had only taken a few steps when she was seized from behind and dragged roughly back to the beach. Her scream echoed off the rocks and carried out to the water. Ella was pushed to the shallow water and winced when the cold water penetrated her boots and chilled her toes.

"I would never have thought that I would have Renton's girl at the end of my pistol," Jones chuckled as he pressed the barrel of his pistol into Ella's temple causing her to wince. "Now, tell me Lady Ella, what is a pretty girl like you doing here involved with a band of old smugglers?"

Ella refused to answer. She compressed her lips into a thin line to hold back a cry of pain as Jones pushed the pistol harder against her temple.

"Would it have to do with a handsome young man by the name of Jon? I always wondered why he was so protective of you. But now I suppose it makes sense, doesn't it? He knew who you truly were and was trying to protect you. The question is do you know who Jon is?"

Ella panicked for a moment. She had a feeling she knew where this questioning was leading. Jones suspected Jonathan! He knew that he worked for the government! He would happily see him dead to ensure his own safety. The image of the riding man came back to haunt Ella.

"Of course I know who Jon is! He is the only son to a landowner in Dorset."

Jones scoffed at Ella. "And he works for the government! Jon Hanna is not even his real name, is it, Lady Ella?"

Ella did not know what to say. She was considering the suitability of screaming again when the water rippled. Jonathan emerged from the freezing water to glare at Jones. She sobbed in relief when she saw his wet, handsome face. She tried to reach out to him, but Jones' grip prevented her from moving.

"Let her go, Jones. If you harm her, any hopes you had of going free will be forgotten. I will personally hunt you down and see that you pay for hurting Ellie."

Jones grinned at Jonathan. "_Ellie_, is it? She is a pretty little thing, soft in all the right places. I can understand why you were taken with the child. Any man would be." Jones pulled Ella's pale brown hair away from her face and trailed kisses along her cheek.

"Jon, Jonathan, please, help me." Ella shuddered at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She tried to free herself from his embrace.

"If you take one step, _Jon_, I will shoot her," Jones warned as he released the lock on the pistol.

Jonathan looked on helplessly as the crazed smuggler was tormenting his love. Even if his pistol were not waterlogged, he would not dare take the shot at Jones. Ella was protecting most of the man's body. There was no way he could take the gamble and put Ella's life on the line.

A slight movement behind Jones caught Jonathan's attention. But he refused to allow himself to relax; he could not give anything away. "If you harm her, not only will you have to deal with me, but also Lord Renton. His lordship is known to have a softness for smugglers. But the man who killed his daughter could be expected to endure a torturous end."

"If you are trying to scare me, Jon it-" Jones' voice trailed off as she released his grip on Ella and crumpled to the ground.

"_Bastard_!" Tom hissed as he gave the unconscious man a kick.

Ella fell into Jonathan's arms with a sob. She buried her face against his wet chest as she cried. She clung onto him tightly, her nails digging into his skin as Jonathan pressed a hard kiss against her lips.

"Excellent timing, Tom," Jonathan responded dryly as he rubbed soothing circles on Ella's back. He began to walk her out of the water and did his best to ignore the shivering that was taking over his body. "I thought I put you in charge of looking after Ellie?"

Tom looked at his feet. "Yes, sir. But it took a while to find a suitable weapon to use." He indicated the rock that was lying next to Jones' head.

Ella looked up and stared into Jonathan's green-grey eyes. "You will not hand Tom over to the authorities, will you, Jonathan? I know what he did was wrong; and so does Tom. But he was doing it for his family. As I've told you before-"

Unable to help himself, Jonathan placed a light kiss on Ella's lips to silence her. "No, lass. I will do my best to see that he is not punished. Now, it is time to get you home."

Ella nodded and walked with Jonathan up the cliffs back to her home. Nothing else mattered now. All that mattered was that Jonathan was safe and it was all over. Perhaps now she would be able to consider the future that she had not thought possible with a smuggler.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Papa, Mama?" Ella asked nervously as she joined her parents in the sitting room. She had a feeling she knew what this interview was about and so had dressed innocently in a white morning dress with a pale pink shawl around her shoulders. Her maid assured her she looked suitably innocent.

Ever since Jonathan had left her in the back garden last night with a very passionate and desperate kiss, Ella had felt as if part of her heart was missing. He told her that he had to return to London and could not say when he would be back. She had spent the day in her room fighting back tears. Somehow, she thought she would be able to say goodbye and resume her life. That was a lie.

"Come and sit down, angel." Christine patted the empty seat at her side on the settee. "Your papa and I have something very important to talk to you about."

"What is it? Is it Ives? Is she unwell?"

Erik shook his head. "Ives and the baby are in perfect health. No, Lady Ella this matter concerns you."

Neither his face nor his voice betrayed any emotion. The only way that Ives knew she was in trouble was the use of her title. That was never a good sign. He was clearly furious with her. She was in even more trouble than she had first suspected.

This man was a stranger to her. This was the man who spoke to the servants and went out in public. He was cold, distant, proper and unfeeling. He was nothing at all like the man she thought her father to be.

She could still remember one of the many times her family had gone down to the river. It had been a hot summer day when Ella, along with her parents, Ives, Roderick and six-month-old Dominic had enjoyed a picnic lunch by the river. After the family had finished its lunch, Erik rolled up his trousers and taught Ives and Roderick how to fish while Christine sat on the edge of the river with Ella, their legs dangling in the cool water.

To keep her four-year-old daughter amused, Christine made a daisy chain for Ella's hair and quickly started another. With an impish grin, Christine crept behind Erik who was busy instructing his two oldest children on the art of fishing and placed the daisy chain in his hair.

It did not take long for Erik to realise what was going on – particularly when three of his children began laughing. He spun around to face his wife, his eyes dancing with amusement when he heard his children laughing.

"You look very handsome, darling!" Christine said with a laugh as she grabbed his shoulders to keep her balance as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "Don't you think Papa looks handsome, Ellie?"

"You look like a girl!" Ella cried in delight from the riverbank.

"_A girl?_" Erik demanded with mock ferociousness. "I'll show you and your Mama what happens when you call me a girl!"

Laughing, he scooped Christine up into his arms and held her away from his body as if planned to drop her into the river. Erik carried Christine back to the bank and set his wiggling and shrieking wife down next to Ella.

Ella's laughter turned to squeals when her father reached for her. She tried to climb to her feet, planning to get out of his reach, but was not fast enough. Erik easily caught her, flipped her upside down and carefully lowered her, headfirst to the river.

"No, Papa!" she cried between laughs. "_No!_"

When her loose hair would have touched the surface of the water, Erik quickly righted her returned her to the bank.

"Next time I won't be so nice!" he warned as he replaced Ella's wet daisy chain on her head. With a laugh and a kiss for Christine and Ella, Erik returned to his fishing lesson.

"It concerns me?" Ella asked her parents, her blue eyes widening in innocence.

She did not dare say anything. One thing she had quickly learnt was that her father was a master when it came to bluffing. She had discovered the hard way not to admit to anything in case her father did not know as much as he often pretended. It was best to remain silent rather than confess to a crime her father may not have known about.

"Tilly had a nightmare last night and so your mother and I went to check on her when we heard her screaming," Erik began.

"On the way back to our rooms, I decided to check on you and your brothers," Christine took over the explanation. Her eyes were wide with concern. "Your bed was empty."

"Where were you?" Erik demanded as moved from the fireplace where he had been standing and crossed to stand in front of Ella. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he frowned down at his daughter.

"I was in bed; you must have come in when I went down to the kitchens for some milk," Ella lied smoothly.

"Lady Ella Katherine Heaton! I want the truth!"

Christine's eyes widened in shock at Erik's voice; he never spoke that way around her or the children. It reminded her of the time when she was abducted by Raoul de Chagny. Right before her eyes, her husband had turned into one of Wellington's best officers who induced fear in all of his men. She gave a delicate shudder. Christine stood and placed a calming hand on Erik's arm.

"_Mama_." Even as Ella pleaded with her mother she realised the pointlessness of it. Christine clung to Erik's arm, indicating their united front.

"Where were you Ella?" Erik persisted.

Ella pouted when she realised she was not going to be able to wiggle her out of the truth. No amount of tears was going to help her.

"I was at the river. I like the sound it makes; it's very peaceful."

Erik muttered something under his breath and turned to stare out the window.

"How do you get out, Ellie?" Christine asked her softly.

"I climb down the trellis."

Erik turned to glare furiously at Ella. "I don't know what you think you are doing stealing out of this house, Lady Ella, but it stops and it stops right now. That trellis and your ivy are going this afternoon. Until I am convinced you can be trusted, a footman will escort you through the house. If you want to leave this house, either Roderick or I will take you. You will be dining in your bedroom until I decide you can join us downstairs."

"_Mama_!"

Christine moved to stand next to Erik. "Your father is right, Ella; you cannot be leaving this house at night. You are putting yourself at danger by doing so. Even our garden is not safe; we have told you that numerous times!"

Her heart breaking at the sight of her daughter in tears, Christine crossed to the settee and hugged Ella as Erik reached for the bellpull.

"Escort Lady Ella up to her room and have a footman stationed outside her door," he ordered when the butler arrived seconds later. "Bring her maid to me as well, I wish to speak to her."

Erik sighed in defeat as he watched his daughter stomp unhappily out of the room. Where had they gone wrong? Even as a baby she had been difficult and temperamental. When she was eleven she stole Dominic's clothing and spent the day dressed as a man watching the grooms work in the stable. In a panic, he had sent the entire household staff to search for her. It wasn't until he instructed a horse saddled so he could ride to the cliffs that he found out where his daughter had been all day.

"I think you are being too hard on her, Erik." At Erik's unimpressed look, Christine hastened to continue, "What I mean to say is that what Ella did is no different to what I used to do before we married."

"What you did, Christine, is entirely different."

"How?"

"For one, you had a maid with you and you were going out for the benefit of others, not your own silly pleasures. And also, you never went out at night." Erik noticed the way Christine played with the folds of her skirt, studiously avoiding his eyes. "Good Lord, Christine, tell me you didn't go out at night."

Christine said nothing. "I took Quentin with me," she responded defensively after a while.

Erik rubbed the forehead, trying to ward off the headache he could feel coming. Between his daughter's antics and his wife's disclosure, he was set to strangle himself – or them.

"Christine, Ella made her ill-fated come-out months ago." Erik winced as he recalled the necessity of returning to Cornwall only five weeks after Ella's come-out to avoid the scandal caused by her gallop through Hyde Park in the middle of the day…dressed in Dominic's breeches!

"She needs to be preparing to run her own household. How can she do that if she insists on acting like a child? Even Matilda is better behaved! This latest stunt makes me wonder just how prepared she is to participate in next year's Season."

Christine sighed. Her husband was probably right. Although Ella seemed certain that she was older than her eighteen years, she was still a young woman who did not know how to act her age or how to effectively run a household.

"At least I know where Ella inherited her behaviours," he said lightly as he tugged Christine into his arms and kissed her.

Christine pouted at her husband's comment. "Don't forget that she also inherited your temper and tenacity. She will not be sulking quietly in her room for long."


	18. Ella Chapter 9

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 9**

Ella sat on her bed, furious at her parents, particularly her father. She was locked in her room like a naughty schoolgirl. She was not even allowed the freedom she normally had of being able to walk through the house and gardens! To make matters worse, Jonathan had left for London and could not promise he would ever return.

Ella rose and threw open the window in time to hear her father issuing orders for the trellis to be removed from the wall. She gave him a defiant stare from her window and flounced back to her bed.

She was stuck in her room until she was able to convince her father that she deserved to be freed. She might as well make her imprisonment worth her while…and to make her father pay. Rising again, she crossed to the door and stuck her head into the hallway. Sure enough, Morgan, the footman was stationed outside her door. She offered him her sweetest smile and then closed the door with a decisive snap. Stomping over to the bellpull, she gave it a tug, requesting that maid bring up one of Jane Austen's books.

"I was wondering if you would go and get me _Othello_, please," Ella asked some fifteen minutes after receiving the first book.

That was how she forced the servants to spend their afternoon; running back and forth, retrieving books from the library for her. Ella glanced at the growing pile of books that now littered the table. She was not in the mood to read them.

"Yes, Lady Ella?" the maid asked breathlessly. This was her third trip upstairs. Ella had noticed that come their fourth trip, a new maid was sent to do her bidding. She did feel bad about the game she was playing with the servants. But her father had to be taught a lesson. He could not think that she would calmly accept her punishment.

"Would you bring the ottoman from the library for Desdemona?" Ella waited for the maid to leave before turning to her dog. "You like Papa's ottoman, don't you Mona, pet? It's lovely and comfortable, isn't it?"

Desdemona glanced up at Ella from her position at the foot of the bed, wondering what her mistress was talking about.

By the time the dinner bell rang, Ella and Desdemona were sitting on the bed with very little space to move about the room. The table was cluttered with books and figurines and vases from the downstairs rooms. The floor was covered in ottomans and chairs…including her father's favourite chair from the parlour.

As her father promised, she was sent a dinner tray that night. Ella knew that she was in a great deal of trouble…more than she originally thought. Her parents would be furious when they saw what she had done to their house. She picked disinterestedly at the food.

Giving up on her dinner, Ella pulled off her dress and corset and slipped into bed, with Desdemona on the pillow next to her head and tried to sleep. But sleep was not fast in coming.

She was in a ridiculous position. It was partly because she was unable to cope with the fact that her niece and brother-in-law were the most important people in her sister's life now. The urge to feel peace led her to the beach and Jonathan and the relationship that quickly developed between them.

She loved him.

Finally, she admitted it to herself that she loved Jonathan Hannaford, her would-be smuggler. She loved him with all her heart that it ached when he was not near her. Now she could understand how her mother could squeeze her hand, promise her that she would know true love when she saw him and smile at her father.

Thumping her pillow angrily, Ella flopped onto her back. The man she loved was gone. She would probably never see him again. If Jonathan did not want to spend the rest of his life with her, she thought sadly with tears sliding down her cheeks, there was nothing to be done about it.

* * *

Erik and Christine came upstairs to escort Ella down to breakfast the next morning. After locking themselves away in their room for most of the night to discuss the situation, Christine had managed to convince Erik that he had been too hard on Ella. It took a great deal of persuading, but she had Erik agreeing to allow Ella the freedom to move about the house.

They knocked on the door and waited for Ella to answer. Her pale hair pulled loosely back with a ribbon, Ella pulled open the door to her bedroom. Both Erik and Christine took one look at her cluttered room and started to laugh.

Calming himself before speaking, Erik fixed Ella with a stern look. "That would not be my chair, would it, Lady Ella?" The minx had clearly commandeered his favourite chair from the parlour. How fortunate for her that Christine had convinced him to forgo tea with the children last night!

Ella fought the urge to hang her head. Instead, she raised her chin defiantly at him. "Yes."

"This is my punishment, isn't it, for forcing you to stay in your room? If you cannot go to the house you will bring it to you?" Erik asked, struggling to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Yes."

"Thomas," Erik said, turning to the footman who was now guarding the door. "See that everything is returned to its rightful home. Come along, Ella. I think you have made your point."

Ella smiled hopefully at her father. "Does this mean I am no longer housebound?"

Shaking his head, Erik followed the women downstairs. "No, Ellie. This means that you may move about the house without an escort. But I do not want you stepping outside without either Roderick or myself."

"You had best listen to him. If your father catches you out of the house, he will have your head," Christine warned softly as she threaded her arm through Ella's and continued down the stairs.

* * *

Lord Colford, Jonathan's superior sat on the opposite side of the desk. He continued to glance between Jonathan and the report he had given him an hour earlier. As always, Jonathan's report was thorough and very well detailed.

"And you say that you just hit Jones over the head with a rock."

Jonathan nodded. He was aware that without Ella or Tom's involvement, it did sound rather ridiculous. But for her protection, Jonathan decided to remove all trace of Ella from his report. Instead, he had implied that he was the one who had snuck behind Jones and clubbed him over the head with a rock.

"And there were only six men? Our sources suggested that the group was rather large with at least a dozen men."

Jonathan did his best not to shift uncomfortably as he planned to lie to his superior. "You were misinformed, sir; there was only a half dozen men."

Lord Colford looked questioningly at Jonathan.

Swallowing nervously, he decided to attempt to bluff Lord Colford himself. It was a crazy step and he was risking a great deal. But, Jonathan reminded himself, he had nothing to lose. "Do you doubt the veracity of my report, sir?"

"Actually, Croham, I do," Lord Colford informed him smoothly. He stood up from his desk and poured himself a large glass of port. "I do not understand how you were able to steal up behind Jones, clobber him over the head and render him unconscious. From all reports – and your own – Jones was very sharp. I am also interested to know why you were not with the arrested smugglers as you were ordered. I want some answers."

Jonathan cursed. He had attempted to bluff Colford and failed. Now, he had to explain his report and its inconsistencies. He weighed up the wisdom of fabricating a story, but decided against it.

"There was a woman," he admitted with a sigh.

Lord Colford nodded knowingly. "Is there not always a woman? Who is she?"

"I would rather not say, sir. All you need to know is that she is a lady of quality and I made decision to remove all reference of her from the report to protect her reputation."

"I assume that this lady featured in the incident with Jones and the rock?"

Jonathan nodded and briefly explained the way Jones had held Ella hostage. He wanted to keep her out of this as much as possible but, with a supervisor as astute as Colford that was impossible. He should have known better than to lie to Colford.

"Very well then, Croham. I will ensure everyone accepts your version of events and that they know nothing of your lady. That will be all."

"Actually, sir, there is something else I would like to talk to you about. I would like to resign from my position here at the Home Office."

Lord Colford smiled. "I wondered how much longer you would be staying with us. I assume you wish to return to Cornwall to ask for your lady's hand?"

Jonathan's cheeks reddened.

"Very well then, send me your resignation and I will see that it is handled."

* * *

After much whining and persistence, Lucinda convinced Jonathan to take her to the zoo. Since his return to London two and a half weeks ago, Jonathan had spent his time sulking in his study or at the Home Office. Lucinda had pleaded everyday for him to accompany her. In effort to silence his sister, Jonathan had reluctantly agreed.

The brother and sister walked around the iron-barred cages of animals. Lucinda spent most of her time exclaiming in delight at the curious animals including a boa constrictor and the kiwi bird from New Zealand – that could not fly. Jonathan on the other hand appeared bored with the sights of the zoo.

"Croham!" a voice called out in a tone that indicated that he had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes.

A weak smile lit Jonathan's face. "Brent, what are you doing here?"

"The same as you," Brenton Picard said, indicating his younger sister who was happily chatting with Lucinda at the hippopotamus cage. "How have you been, man? I haven't seen you at the club in months."

Jonathan shrugged. "I've been busy."

"So busy that you cannot respond to my offers to join me at the club?"

Jonathan grunted. "I might join you at White's tonight."

Even as he said the words, both Jonathan and Brent knew them to be a lie. Ever since he had walked out of Ella's life, Jonathan felt as if a piece of his heart had been removed. It was as if his life was no longer worth living.

* * *

Jonathan wanted desperately to go back to Cornwall to see Ella. He missed her and was certain that she missed him. But even as he imagined their reunion, he knew he should not go back to her.

Things were difficult. He was a former employee of the Home Office with a long list of enemies. Ella was too dear to him to risk her life by entangling it with his. Then there was the issue of her father. Ella seemed convinced that she would be able to hide his past from him, but Jonathan did not have that luxury. He did not believe for a moment that anything would slip past the former Colonel.

It was best that he forgot about Ella. No man would want a smuggler for a son-in-law.

* * *

Finally, Lucinda's engagement ball had arrived. Lucinda had insisted on delaying the celebration until her brother was back in London to join in. Perhaps once he saw his sister safely married, Jonathan would be able to leave the country and travel to Europe. Hopefully he would be able to forget Ella and move on with his life.

Lady Lucinda and James, Lord Wakeham opened the ball with their waltz while Jonathan escorted his mother onto the floor. His duty done, Jonathan retreated to the cards room, poured himself a large glass of brandy and joined a game of whist.

Less than hour later, Jonathan was bored with the game, just as he was bored with everything. He climbed the stairs and stood watching the dancing couples from the top of the staircase. It did not take long for him to find Lucinda and Lord Wakeham. He watched them with a jaded eye as they hid in a shadowed corner sharing kisses.

In the crush of invited guests, a servant dropped a tray of glasses, which effectively drew all the guests' attention to the servant. Jonathan muttered at the man's carelessness and then looked back to where he had last seen Lucinda. She was gone. He continued searching for her.

"What happened while you were at Cornwall?" Lucinda asked as she settled next to Jonathan, both leant over the railing watching their dancing guests.

He forced a smile. "It was nothing more than a few months with the lads, Luce."

Lucinda clucked her tongue. "I am not blind, Jon. You have been moping the past three weeks. Are you sure nothing very important happened while you were at Cornwall?"

Luce smiled at her fiancé who glanced up at her from the dance floor. "Mama and I met your friend…umm, Lord Robert…Richard…"

"Lord Roderick," Jonathan supplied without thinking.

"Yes, that is it! Well, we met his sister when we were in Cornwall; she was very rude to us, Jonathan."

Jonathan winced at his sister's words. Ella had not told him how she was able to convince his mother and sister to return to London; all she said was that they were planning to leave. Apparently she had been forced to resort to rudeness to get them to leave to Cornwall. He hoped that she had not damaged her chance of being accepted into his family.

"But she was really very pretty and when she was not being rude, she was very proper. She had a tendency to talk a lot."

Jonathan smiled. Even on short acquaintance, his sister was able to notice Lady Ella's propensity to speak her mind in more words rather than less.

"Did you meet Lady Ella while you were away?"

"I did; on several occasions. She is a very loving and intelligent woman. She is very strong and a lover of justice who is determined to protect her family and farmers. And yes, Luce, she tends to talk a lot," he added with a smile.

"You love her, don't you? I have been watching you this last week," Lucinda informed him when she saw his surprised expression. "You look so sad. You look how I did when James had to travel to his estates for a few weeks.

"Do you promise me that you will leave for Cornwall tomorrow morning and ask Lady Ella to marry you? I am so happy now that I am to be married, that I want you to be as happy as I am."

Jonathan wrapped his arm around Lucinda's shoulders and gave her a hug. "When did you become so wise, brat?"

"So, you will go to Lady Ella?" Lucinda insisted, looking up at her older brother.

"Yes, Luce, I will go."

Lucinda beamed at her brother. Standing on her toes, she hugged him tightly and then ran back downstairs into James' arms.


	19. Ella Chapter 10

**Victorian Phantoms**

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 10**

The Heatons were just sitting down to breakfast when Parham appeared in the doorway. In his hand he held a silver tray with a lone calling card resting in the middle.

"Lord Renton, there is a Lord Croham to see you, sir."

The colour drained from Ella's face and she set her cup of chocolate down with a clatter. The colour quickly returned to her face, leaving patches of pink on her cheeks. Erik had witnessed his daughter's reaction and raised a brow. He had always believed there was more to Ella's story than she let on. Now, he was certain that this Lord Croham was somehow involved.

"Parham," Lady Renton began as she pushed her chair away from the table and frowned at the butler. "This Lord Croham will have to wait. We are having breakf-"

"It is alright, Parham, show the man in; he can join us. He is about so early he probably has not eaten." Erik gently tugged Christine back into her seat and shot her a warning glance. "See that another place is set."

"Would you care to explain yourself, Lord Renton?" Christine angrily whispered, ignoring her husband's look. It was Erik who instructed that twice a week, whoever was currently staying at Heaton House would have a quiet family breakfast together. That he was going against his own ruling for a man they had never met annoyed Christine.

Erik shook his head and stood up to greet the guest. The other Heatons followed suit and very quickly Erik was introducing his wife and children to Jonathan.

"Two of my daughters, Ladies Ella and Matilda." Erik watched Ella and Jonathan closely. Ella's blue eyes filled with tears and she returned her attention back to her chocolate – which she did not drink. In fact, she seemed to have suddenly lost interest in her breakfast. Jonathan's eyes and posture softened the moment he saw Ella. A small smile tugged at Erik's lips.

"Won't you sit down and join us, Lord Croham?" Christine asked sweetly, kicking her husband under the table.

Erik ignored his wife with lordly indifference.

"Yes, please do!" Tilly piped up. "You look as if you have just come all the way from London. Have you?"

Jonathan realised he was trapped and sank down into the chair opposite Lady Matilda and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee the footman poured him. "I have only just arrived in Cornwall."

Tilly smiled brightly. "Did you go to any balls? I would like to, but I am too young. Were there many pretty ladies?"

"Tilly, lamb," Christine gently chastised her youngest daughter.

Tilly paused, muttered a guilty apology and returned her attention to her eggs for a few minutes. "Are you the man Ellie was sneaking out to kiss?"

The table stilled at Tilly's innocent question. Roderick and Erik both shared horrified expressions as Dominic choked on a sip of his coffee. Ella took great delight in pounding her brother's back with a little more force than was necessary. As shocked as Christine was, a twinkle began to glow in her eyes as everything began to fall into place.

"Everyone out. _Now_," Erik ordered in a tightly controlled voice. "Roderick, see Tilly up to the nursery. Ella and Croham, you may stay."

Once the room was clear of both children and staff, Erik took Christine's cold hand in his and turned to Ella.

"I would like an answer to Matilda's question, Lady Ella." Erik fixed his daughter with a dark look.

Ella winced and played with the cuffs of her dress. Her father was furious. One quick look at him assured her that he was trying not to strangle her. He was back to calling her Lady Ella. He had been doing that a lot the past few weeks.

"Ellie, did you sneak out of the house to see Lord Croham?" Christine prompted softly.

Ella nodded.

"You told us you were by the river alone," Erik ground out, his eyes flashing in fury. "As if it were not bad enough that you were leaving the house at night, you repeatedly lied to us!"

Christine interrupted Erik's tirade and placed a hand on Ella's. "Angel, anything could have happened to you while you were out roaming the countryside. What if you had encountered someone who was not a gentleman? If anything had happened to you, your father and I would not have known where you were! You know how we worry when we do not know where you are. Only look what happened to Tilly. We were just lucky that Dom and Adam were close by."

Her mother's gentle tone was far more hurtful than Papa's raging. Ella hung her head as she recalled her parents' anxiety. Tilly had fallen into the river and broken her leg. If it hadn't been for Dom's friend Adam who pulled her from the water Ella may have been the only daughter still living in the house.

"If you were not at the river, where were you?"

"Lord and Lady Renton, I realise that-"

"Be quiet, Croham." Erik did not take his eyes off Ella. "Ella, where were you?"

Tears began to spill from her eyes as her father's voice began to rise. "The beach."

Christine let out a little scream and clung tighter to Erik's hand. Erik swore softly, causing Christine to look at him in shock. She had never heard such a word from his mouth. Later, she would have to discuss his language.

"Do not tell me you got involved with the smugglers. Lord, Ella, how many times have we told you to stay away from the beach without an escort?" Erik demanded.

"I wasn't without an escort! I had Jon!"

Erik redirected his anger from Ella to Jonathan. "And what was your position at the beach, Croham? Were you leading my daughter into the world of smuggling?"

Jonathan flushed at Erik's harsh question. "No, sir, I was doing my best to protect Lady Ella's life and reputation." After he explained his role in the War Office and his mission in Cornwall, Jonathan glanced nervously between Lord and Lady Renton. Lord Renton did not look impressed, while Lady Renton looked as if she were set to faint.

"Ella, do you have anything else to say?"

"No, Papa. I should have told you, but I knew you would not approve of Jonathan. I did not know until recently that Jonathan was working for the Home Office."

Erik shook his head and crossed to the bellpull. When Parham appeared only two seconds later, he instructed that Ella be escorted up to Roderick. The look of horror on Ella's face nearly made him laugh. Poor Lady Ella was in for a long lecture from her older brother! Perhaps Roderick would be able to get through to their rebellious middle child.

With Ella gone, Erik turned to Jonathan. "I suppose you had a reason for calling here this morning other than to upset our breakfast?"

Jonathan nodded his head and took an eager sip of his cold coffee. He knew it was not going to be easy to ask Lord Renton for Ella's hand, but now he knew it would be next to impossible. Lord Renton was not going to make this easy for him. But perhaps with Lady Renton here things would go in his favour.

They didn't.

Lord Renton quickly and without explanation refused to give him permission to marry Ella.

"Do not take it personally, Lord Croham," Lady Renton tried to reassure him. "You must realise that my lord and I do not know you. All we are aware of is the fact that you allowed our daughter to join you and the smugglers instead of returning her home. We must decide what is best for Ellie. In order to do that, we must deny you the right to marry her."

Thoroughly dejected, Jonathan made to rise. He was a fool to come back to Cornwall. His time in London had assured him that he indeed did love Ella. He was certain that she loved him. But her parents would only ever see him as the would-be smuggler.

"You are not thinking of leaving us are you?" Lady Renton demanded, surprise lacing her tone.

Jonathan offered her a brief bow. "I believe it is best I return to London, ma'am."

Christine shook her head. "No, you must stay with us."

"_Christine_!"

She flicked a quick glance at Erik, but continued on. "We will not be able to decide if you are suitable to marry Ella if you are in the city. You will stay with us for a few weeks. Then, when you believe the time is right, you may ask permission to marry Ella. Perhaps Lord Renton's answer will be different."

* * *

The first week at Heaton House was awkward to say the least. Lord Renton did not disguise his dislike for Lord Jonathan and made life quite uncomfortable for him. His lordship made certain that Lady Ella was never without escort. It was impossible for Jonathan to steal a few minutes alone with Ella.

After dinner one night, Jonathan, along with Lord Renton, Roderick and Dominic sat down to port or lemonade while the ladies took tea in the parlour. Jonathan looked along the table; this was the first time he had been alone with all three male members of the Heaton family. He could sense an interrogation coming.

"You met Ella on the beach while smuggling?" Roderick asked. He folded his hands in front of him and glared at Jonathan.

"Yes, Lord Roderick." He did not like that he was being questioned by a man three years younger than himself. "However, I must point out that I was not _smuggling_ I was acting on behalf of the War Office."

"Why did you not return Ella home when you first met her?" Roderick persisted.

Erik sat back and enjoyed the show. He did not see the reason to question Jonathan when Roderick was doing such a wonderful job. Perhaps if he remained silent, Roderick would get something from Jonathan that he had been unable to.

"I assure you that I did try my best to get Ella to return to her home. In the end I felt it best that I allowed Lady Ella to stay with me; I would be able to keep an eye on her." He paused and looked pointedly at Roderick. "With respect, Lord Roderick, surely you know how difficult it is to get Ella to do something she does not want to."

Dominic and Erik laughed while Roderick looked on, chagrined.

"Why did you decide to ask Ella to marry you after so much time?" Dominic asked. He could not imagine that a man would want to marry the argumentative Ella. He had had more than enough of her growing up. Why would any man want to marry her and willing spend the rest of his life with Ella?

"My little sister told me to come back to Cornwall and ask to marry Lady Ella. She could see how much I missed her."

"Your sister?" Erik repeated. He was impressed that Jonathan had listened to his sister's advice. "And you listened to her? She sounds like a very wise woman. I just hope you are as willing to follow the advice of your elders," Erik warned Jonathan as he stood from the table. "I think we had best join the ladies."

* * *

Jonathan stepped into the library, hoping Ella was in there. He had stopped in at the music room, hoping that she would be playing the piano only to find Ladies Renton and Tilly. Ten minutes later, after Lady Renton had convinced him to turn the pages for her and he had received a polite questioning, he escaped their company.

He liked Lady Renton and knew that she was the reason that he was staying here. She really was his only ally in the entire house. The Heaton men were protective of Ella and seemed to be going out of their way to ensure that she was never without a chaperone. As he considered the interrogation he had received a few nights ago, Lady Renton's questioning was nothing.

"Jonathan!" Ella sighed in relief when she saw him enter the room. "Thank goodness you're here! I need someone to get a book down for me."

Jonathan looked at the library ladder only a few yards away and failed to hold back a smile. He stepped behind her, wrapped one hand around her waist and reached for the book. With the book safely down from the shelf, Jonathan spun Ella around and dipped his head, determined to take advantage of their few moments alone.

"Croham!"

Guiltily stepping away, Jonathan handed the book to Ella and swallowed. He looked nervously at Lord Renton, convinced he was about to be thrown out of the house without the chance of ever proposing to Ella again. "I was just retrieving a book for Lady Ella."

Erik said nothing. He looked intently at the couple, standing far too close for his liking, wondering if Christine could see something that he could not. For some reason, she liked him and pushed for the match. Maybe he was just being overprotective and did not want to admit that Jonathan was just the man to keep Ella in line.

"Roderick and Dominic are setting up a game of billiards. Why don't you join them?"

Jonathan nodded even as he silently cursed Lord Renton. With a longing glance at Ella, Jonathan followed Lord Renton into the billiards room. He was about to be interrogated again; he knew it. This interrogation would be ten times worse than the previous one. There was no polite way to refuse Lord Renton's request.

When Jonathan joined the three Heaton men around the table, and Dominic began to goad his older brother, Jonathan rethought his idea of an interrogation. Maybe Lord Renton had simply invited to play billiards with no ulterior motive. He smiled as he watched the two brothers, feeling almost as if he belonged with the Heatons.

"What is your income?" Erik asked the moment Jonathan had been lulled into a false sense of security.

In his surprise, Jonathan missed the shot. He pretended to take a lot of interest in the ball's movement, waiting for it to stop rolling before he looked up at Lord Renton. "Seven thousand a year."

That seemed to be the indicator that the two boys needed that the questioning had officially started. Roderick and Dominic launched into a series of questions.

"You are your father's heir, right?"

"Where are his estates?"

"How much do they earn?"

"Where would you and Ella live? Supposing you do marry, of course."

"What of your work with the Home Office?"

Jonathan was wondering just how much longer he could withstand the questioning when the door swung open and Lady Tilly raced into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were playing billiards?" she demanded with a pout as she retrieved a cue and pushed a chair over to the table so she could reach. "Papa! How could you?"

Erik sighed in defeat, knowing he could not continue his questioning with Tilly in the room. In his mind, he was making a list of questions he would ask Jonathan when they were alone when Christine wandered into the room, a smug smile tugging at her lips. Erik's defeated look changed to one of exasperation when he realised that his wife was the cause of the interruption.

"Tilly was just passing by when she heard you talking," Christine said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Erik's waist. "She was so upset when she realised that you had not invited her to play." She glanced over at Tilly who was standing on the chair, taking aim, her shoes placed neatly against the wall.

"Is that so?" Erik asked, dryly as he draped his arm over her shoulders. He watched as his children played against Jonathan, grudgingly impressed by the way Jonathan was interacting, particularly with Tilly. "Are you sure you're not just saying that? I was under the impression that you and Tilly were playing the piano."

Christine just shrugged and looked up at Erik, wondering if he really was annoyed at her. Fortunately, he was giving her that doting, exasperated look she knew so well. "I know you fought on the Peninsula, Erik, and know you can plan a military campaign, but don't forget that I grew up in London society. I can plan a counterattack just as well as you."

Erik grinned and pressed kiss on Christine's forehead, doing his best to ignore the fact that his wife had just declared war on him. Not wanting to spend the time fighting with his wife, he was about to declare a truce when Tilly squealed and Ella rushed into the room.

"You're letting Tilly play?" Ella demanded as she took in the scene. "Everyone's in here and no one thought to include me? Dom, rack the balls; I want to play too!"

As Dominic pulled the balls from the pockets, Erik looked between Christine and Ella. The doting expression faded into one of pure annoyance. There would be no truce now. "Ella hates billiards," he muttered into Christine's ear.

Christine gave Erik a surprised look. "Really? I had no idea. But then, it's important that she's included."

"…And is here so I can't continue my interrogation, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear." She gave him a kiss and wandered over to the billiards table.


	20. Ella Chapter 11

**Victorian Phantoms**

Well, my beta and I are off to London to see Phantom and Love Never Dies! So, while we're gone, here's an extra, extra long chapter to enjoy.

**Ella Heaton - Chapter 11**

At breakfast the following day, Erik looked at his wife from the corner of his eye. Christine was sitting to his right, avoiding eye contact, smearing honey over her toast with the precision she usually reserved for her drawing. He wanted to say something to her, to explain that he was doing all of this because he wanted the best for Ella, but could not find the words.

Since Christine had all but declared war, they had studiously avoided any talk of Ella and Jonathan. In their bedroom last night, Christine had simply turned down the lamps and curled into Erik's arms. He had tried to bring up the situation, but Christine always managed to change the subject or completely avoid it by kissing him. Erik suspected that, even as she lay in his arms, she was coming up with ways to keep the couple together at the same time that he tried to keep them apart.

"Croham, I need to call on a few of my tenants. Why don't you come with me?" Erik suggested, carefully watching Christine, waiting for her to say something.

"That sounds…pleasant," Jonathan muttered, smiling weakly at Erik before focusing on his breakfast.

"That's a wonderful idea, darling!" Christine said brightly, resting her hand on Erik's wrist. "I'll join you. You are checking on Mrs Mayer, aren't you? I've been meaning to call on her for the last week. I worry about her gout."

"I can pass on your regards, Christine," Erik said quietly, patting Christine's hand, not liking the way she was turning this around.

"I would like to see Mrs Mayer's granddaughter," Ella said softly from the middle of the table. "May I come too, Papa? Please?"

Jonathan glanced down at Ella and gave her a small smile that he hoped Erik would not notice. He accepted that visiting tenants would be a part of his responsibilities, but he certainly did not want to spend the day with Lord Renton and his tenants. If Ella joined him, he would not have to endure a day-long interrogation.

"Don't you have-"

"That's a wonderful idea, Ellie!" Christine gushed, cutting off Erik. "We will join your father and Lord Croham while they call on our tenants. And then after that, we can all have tea at the inn." She looked down the table at Roderick, Dom and Tilly.

"May I come too?" Tilly asked, bouncing up and down on her seat. "I love their cream buns!"

"Of course, lamb. You and your brothers can join us at the inn after we have finished our calls."

"Can't I come and see Mrs Mayer's grandchildren?" Tilly asked with a pout.

Erik shook his head. "You – and Dominic – have lessons. You may join us later, just as your mother said." He glanced at the clock and pushed away from the table. "I would like to leave in twenty minutes. Croham, Ella, you need to change your clothes. We will be waiting in the foyer."

Worried that her father would leave her if she were not waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs by the time he was ready to leave, Ella rushed for the door, almost colliding with Jonathan. With a soft smile, Ella wrapped her hand around Jonathan's elbow and walked with him to the doors.

Rising from her chair, Christine gave Tilly a kiss, instructed Dom to listen to his tutor and said goodbye to Rod before heading for the doors were Erik was waiting for her. Erik would have taken Ella's arm from Jonathan, but stopped when Christine wrapped her arm around his and gave him a beatific smile.

"Nicely done," Erik grudgingly admitted as he and Christine began to climb the stairs to their bedroom.

Christine shot him a smug look. "I thought so."

They continued the journey to their room in silence, both very aware of Jonathan escorting Ella upstairs, his hand resting protectively over hers. As much as it pained Erik to admit it, they did look handsome together. When Jonathan insisted on escorting Ella to her bedroom door – and insisted on stealing a kiss on the back of her gloveless hand – Erik would have gone after him if Christine had not increased her strides, forcing him to keep up with her.

"What horse do you think we should give Croham?" Erik asked casually as he pushed open their door.

"So you and Lord Croham can ride on ahead, thereby preventing any hope of conversation between him and Ella? I think not, dearest. We will take the coach." Seeing Erik's annoyed expression, Christine stood on her toes and kissed him. "I promise you, anything you can think of, I will come up with a solution just as quickly."

* * *

Ella led her horse along the fields that surrounded her home. She had forgotten her hat and so her pale brown hair was tossing in the wind. Hearing another set of hooves behind her, Ella nudged her horse to a gallop. Only one other person would be out this time of morning. She wanted to get as far away from the house as possible.

She had not been alone with Jonathan since he had been invited to stay a fortnight ago. Ella had tried very hard to orchestrate a few assignations with him but was always thwarted. It seemed as if her father had eyes and ears all over the house – which of course he did, Ella reminded herself. Nothing slipped past her father.

If it were not for her mother, she never would have seen Jonathan. Thanks to her, Ella was able to spend a bit of time with him – even if it were under the very watchful eyes of her parents and the rest of her family.

Yesterday at the inn, Ella had hoped that she would be able to sit next to Jonathan. But, because of her father's machinations, she had been settled between her mother and little sister, while Jonathan was seated next to Dominic. From his chair, Erik surveyed the scene, proud of the way he had arranged everything.

Ella had glanced at Jonathan, wishing she could sit next to him. There was enough room on the settee! If only her father were not in the room, keeping them apart.

The tea progressed peacefully until Tilly climbed onto Erik's lap. Erik wrapped his hands around her smaller hands and his face grew worried. "Tilly, you're hands are cold." Erik wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. "Are you sure you're warm enough?" Erik asked, beginning to fret over Tilly's health.

"You should be wearing a shawl. We don't want you getting sick again, Tilly," Christine said, her face growing worried. "Lord Jonathan, would you mind terribly running out to our carriage and fetching my shawl? Tilly could use the extra warmth."

Feeling as confused as Tilly looked, Jonathan left the room, only to return a few minutes later with the shawl. He handed it to Erik who draped it around Tilly's shoulders and hugged her, giving her his body warmth.

"Oh, Jonathan, Ella was telling me that your sister is recently engaged. Come and sit by me and tell me about your family." With an encouraging smile, Christine shifted along the seat so that Jonathan would be sitting between Ella and herself.

Ella and Jonathan both smiled at Christine who spoke to Jonathan for a few minutes before allowing the young couple to whisper quietly. Christine glanced at Erik in time to see him shaking his head even as an approving smile tugged at his lips.

As Ella and her horse neared the place where the cliff fell away above the beach, she pulled the horse to a halt and twisted around in her saddle to smile breathlessly at Jonathan. She jumped down to the ground and threw herself into his arms and held him tightly.

"Lass, you are very brave to be out racing this early." He grinned before dropping his head and kissing her.

Ella's grip on Jonathan's neck loosened. He tried to kiss her again but she held herself stiffly and refused to be enticed by his kiss. She stared at him, trying to understand why those words were so familiar.

"What is it?"

Ella pushed away from him, frowning. She moved to the edge of the cliffs and lay on her stomach to watch the waves crash on the beach below. Jonathan settled beside her and said nothing; he just ran his thumb between her eyebrows, wiping away her frown.

"Ella, what is the problem? Have I said something to upset you?"

She shifted slightly so she could easily look at him. "You said I was brave to be riding at this time of morning." Jonathan nodded. "Only one other person has said something very similar to me."

Jonathan silently cursed his stupidity. How could he have said the exact words he had said to her that morning in Hyde Park all those years ago? At least he managed not to say anything to her while he was still working for the Home Office. If she had realised…

It was rather disappointing that he apparently had not made much of an impression on her in those few short minutes they had shared all those years ago. He was apparently more forgettable than she.

"You were in the park that morning, weren't you? You were the one who stopped my horse. How could I have forgotten your eyes?" she whispered in wonder. She raised her hand to trace the line of his eyes. "Did you remember?"

Jonathan nodded. He could not forget the pale beauty that was not afraid to gallop through Hyde Park.

"Why did you not tell me?" She rolled onto her side, adjusting her cloak, and frowned at him.

"I couldn't, lass. If you realised that I was the man you met in the park – the gentleman – you would know I was not a smuggler. My story would have been destroyed, Jones would have realised that I worked for the Home Office, I may have been killed."

Ella shuddered at the thought of any harm coming to Jonathan. She could not imagine her life without him.

"As annoyed as I am that you didn't tell me that we had already met, I am glad you didn't. I don't want anything to happen to you." She shifted so she could rest her head on his thigh and continued to watch the waves in silence.

"Lady Ella, I think you know why I came back to Cornwall," Jonathan said, interrupting their peaceful silence. "Lass, those weeks without you in London were torture. I felt as if a little part of me was dying everyday I was not with you. And when Jones… I realised that without you, there was no point in living. Ellie, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I want to be able to call you my wife. Will you marry me, lass?"

Tears were streaming down Ella's face as she struggled to sit up and face him. Unable to speak, she merely nodded her head. It took Jonathan a moment to realise she had indeed accepted his offer and to pull her into his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and claimed her as his fiancée.

"Is that why you came here, Jon?" she asked, her voice husky and softened with his kisses. Her fingertips traced the lines on his neckcloth.

"It was, lass. Except your father did not grant me permission to marry you."

"But Papa has come around, hasn't he?" Ella looked at him anxiously, her hand bunching and ruining his neckcloth.

Jonathan tightened his grip on her waist, but refused to answer. "I have not summoned the courage to ask him again."

Ella gave a shrug of disinterest. "I do not mind. Ever since I was a little girl, I have always wanted to be married at Gretna Green. I do not know why. I guess I just think it would be more romantic running away to be with the man you love than having a lavish wedding with family you did not know existed."

He wanted to laugh. Who would have thought a marquess' daughter would want to do something as common as elope? With a frown, he wondered if _she_ had just proposed to _him_.

"I love you, Jon; I just want to be with you."

Jonathan smiled and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Ella and Jonathan returned from their morning ride, looking flushed but happy. They hid in the shadows of the stable and shared a brief kiss before going their separate ways.

On her way up to her bedroom to change out of her riding habit, Ella encountered her mother. Christine took one look at her daughter and smiled. Ella was fortunate that she had seen her first and not her father. If Erik had seen her, he would be furious.

"Did you have a pleasant ride, angel?"

Ella nodded eagerly and smiled brightly at her mother.

"And have you and Lord Croham come to an arrangement?"

Again Ella nodded, if possible, her smile widening even further.

"Good. Hurry and get changed, breakfast is ready." Ella nodded and continued on her way. "Ellie. Make sure you put some ice on your lips."

Embarrassed, Ella touched her lips and then raced up to the safety of her bedroom.

Smiling at her daughter's happiness, Christine continued downstairs to the breakfast room. It seemed as if Jonathan had finally summoned the courage to ask Ella to marry him – even if he did not have Erik's permission. She had always liked Ella's suitor. If the man were settled enough to work for the Home Office, he would be good for Ella.

* * *

In their private sitting room, Erik handed Christine a glass of Madeira and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he sat next to her. He looked carefully at her as he sipped his brandy. She had been unusually quiet all day. But beneath her silence was an excitement that he could not explain.

It reminded him of the hours following her appointment with the doctor who had confirmed that she was expecting Ella. She had been quiet all day, yet had moved about the house so quickly that he had trouble keeping up with her. Eventually, he cornered her in her dressing room and in a moment of giddy delight, she had confessed that she was expecting their third child.

For a panicked moment, Erik wondered if she was pregnant again but shook his head. They were always so careful. After further thought, he suspected it had something to do with Ella and Jonathan, but what, he had no idea. Ella was no longer glaring at him whenever they were in the same room. Jonathan did not seem to be brooding as much as he had been yesterday. Jonathan and Ella seemed perfectly content, sharing contented glances across the table.

There was a curious frenetic energy in the house that Erik could not place.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about Ella?" Erik asked casually as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Unusual in what way, Erik?" she asked sweetly. "Daydreaming? Sulking? They are Ella's usual behaviours."

Erik chuckled and pressed a kiss to Christine's lips. "I was referring to her good mood. After two weeks of glowering at me, she cannot wipe the smile from her face."

Christine took a long sip of her Madeira as she tried to think of a plausible explanation for her daughter's behaviour. Erik was still unconvinced about Croham and would not take kindly to the couple being secretly engaged. Her masterful husband did not like not being in control of everything he saw.

In the end, Christine decided on the truth – well, as close to the truth as she dared. "Ella is in _love_, Erik. She and Jonathan love each other deeply and I don't doubt that they will do whatever it takes to make sure they are married."

Erik frowned thoughtfully as he considered Christine's words. "They are secretly engaged?"

Christine shrugged and gave her husband an innocent smile. "Ella has not said anything to me."

"But you suspect that she is."

"All I know is that Ella loves Jonathan and will do what she can to marry him. I was lucky that my mother compromised us so I didn't have to do anything drastic," Christine said patiently as she pulled off his mask and kissed him. "I don't think I would have had the courage to make the dash to Gretna Green, even if I had wanted to."

"Gretna?" Erik asked in shock. "Ever since she was a little girl and you told her that silly story, Ella has always wanted to elope." He looked at Christine suspiciously, certain she knew something she was not telling him.

"I wish you would give your approval, Erik. I'm convinced that Jonathan is exactly what Ella needs. He will be able to keep her in line and will be a stable influence on Ella. He was able to protect her when we failed."

Erik looked intently at his wife and said nothing. He still could not understand why Christine was so determined that Ella should marry Jonathan. Thus far the man had done nothing to convince him that it was a good match.

Christine gave another sigh as she stood and pulled Erik to his feet. "Stop throwing arguments at my head and come to bed. You know how I hate sleeping alone."

Erik smiled appreciatively and happily followed her into their bedroom.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Ella immediately noticed a shift in her father's attitude. She slid into her usual chair at the end of the table, and reached for a slice of toast but stopped in surprise when she saw that Roderick and Jonathan had swapped seats. Jonathan was now sitting next to her!

Trying not to show her surprise at the new seating arrangement, she nodded to the footman who hovered beside her with a pot of hot chocolate. She took a nonchalant sip of her chocolate and joined in the conversation.

"I thought we could have a lunch by the river today," Christine announced now that the entire family was at the table.

"You will of course join us, Croham," Erik informed Jonathan as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course." Jonathan glanced briefly at Ella, not daring to hope that he may have somehow managed to convince Lord Renton to allow him to marry Ella. Beneath the table, he gave Ella's knee a reassuring squeeze before finishing his breakfast in silence.

Several hours later, Jonathan, the Heaton family and a small army of servants arranged the picnic by the river, all wrapped up warmly in capes and scarves. Jonathan arranged a plate for Ella and was about to sit with Roderick when Lady Renton insisted that he sit between her and Ella. He glanced uncertainly at Lord Renton, saw a look of what could have been approval in his eyes, and sat down between the two women.

Jonathan did not feel like eating. He was too aware of Ella beside him, turning a pretty shade of pink when his shoulder occasionally brushed hers. All he wanted to do was hold her close but with her protective father looking on, it was impossible.

When they had all finished their lunch, Christine stood and shook out her skirts. "I thought it might be nice to go for a walk."

"I will come with you," Erik announced as he climbed to his feet and took hold of Christine's hand.

"Ella, why don't you join us?" Christine suggested, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Nodding, Ella rose with Jonathan's help and, before she knew it, found her hand wrapped around his arm as he fell into step behind Christine. Ella let out a contented sigh, determined to enjoy what little time she had with Jonathan.

"Roderick," Erik called back to his son, "Keep an eye on your sister; do not let her go near the water."

With Tilly in Roderick and Dominic's care, the two couples made their way along the river. Under the pretence of checking that Tilly was being looked after, Christine looked at Jonathan and Ella and smiled. They were walking as close as she and Erik were, their heads bowed as they whispered to each other.

"Why do I allow you to talk me into these things?" Erik demanded softly as he and Christine stopped to stare at the river. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his cheek on the top of Christine's head.

"Because you know I'm right," Christine said as she smiled up at Erik. "Keep going, angel," Christine called to Ella when the younger couple stopped, wondering what they should do. "Your father and I will catch up in a moment."

"This reminds me far too much of Daphne's plan to match us together," Erik commented dryly as he watched Jonathan and Ella walk further away.

Christine simply laughed and hugged her husband. "Where do you think I got the inspiration? It's such a tried and tested way, I didn't see the point trying to come up with a new and creative way for Ella and Jonathan to be alone."

Erik shook his head and kissed Christine.

"Your father seems to have had a change of heart," Jonathan commented softly as he slowed his steps, convinced he was now far enough away from Lord and Lady Renton and their conversation would not be overheard.

Ella nodded. "I suspect Mama is behind that. She can talk him into doing almost anything." Ella's face fell when she realised when her mother must have spoken to her father. "It may have all been my fault. Mama caught me coming upstairs yesterday after we had been riding."

"And she suspected that we had been together?" Jonathan stopped and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"She knew we had been kissing." Ella's face flushed red, only to darken further when Jonathan touched her lips with the pad of his thumb.

Jonathan looked over to where they had left Lord and Lady Renton, wanting desperately to kiss Ella again. He glanced down at her lips, pulled her behind the cover of a tree and kissed her.

Ella sighed, contented, as she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's waist. She did not know how long she would have alone with him and she was certainly not going to waste a moment. Standing on her toes, she threw herself into the kiss and the delight of having Jonathan's arms around her and his lips on hers.

Ella pulled away from Jonathan's lips and stared at him, her pale eyes glazed. "She really likes you," Ella said softly, resting her head on his chest, her arms still firmly around his waist.

"Who?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"Mama. She thinks you're a good influence on me." She laughed and shook her head. "I can't help that I'm the rebellious child. And-"

Jonathan laughed. "I never would have guessed, lass. It's lucky that I found you on the beach, isn't it?"

Ella smiled as she felt his laughter rumble against her ear and hugged him tighter.

* * *

Jonathan had instructed Ella to have a small valise packed, ready to leave when the time was right. It was safely packed in his travelling carriage, which he had ordered prepared only half an hour ago. It was close to midnight. The Heatons had retired hours ago. Now, the house was in darkness; even the moon refused to provide light.

Jonathan walked quietly through the house, counting the doors. Ella's was the third on the right after the stairs. He turned the knob and softly pushed open the door.

His breathing stopped when he saw Ella, fast asleep, the covers pooling below her breasts. One hand was tucked under her chin, the other rested on her pillow. He crept to the bed and covered her mouth with his hand as he placed waking kisses along her cheeks and jaw.

Her eyes widened in fright as she was forced awake. She muttered something against his hand.

"Hurry, get dressed into something warm; we are leaving now," he whispered against her ear then placed a kiss on it.

Turning his back, Jonathan allowed Ella to dress. He tried to block out the sounds of her clothes rippling over her skin as he surveyed her room. The small pile of books at her bedside surprised him, although it shouldn't have. He knew she liked Shakespeare at the very least. He picked up one of the books and attempted to read…anything to distract him from the woman he loved.

Once she was dressed, Ella crossed to her bed and tapped him on the shoulder. The book fell on the rug with a dull thud. Unable to help himself, Jonathan pulled Ella into his arms and kissed her. She instantly melted against his body, clinging to his shoulders for support and sighed into his mouth.

Reluctantly pulling away from her lips, Jonathan looked down at his love. "Are you ready?"

Ella nodded and offered him a dazzling smile. Jonathan scooped her up in his arms, kissed her sweetly and carried her downstairs to his waiting carriage.

* * *

Later that same morning, Erik woke with the sun. Years of war-honed intuition told him something was not right. He glanced over at his wife who was still sleeping peacefully on her side, her hand fisted in the fabric of his nightshirt. Christine was usually intuitive about potential disaster when it concerned their children. If she was unworried, then he was probably overreacting.

Convinced that he was mistaken, Erik settled back in bed, folding his arms around Christine's body. A minute later he was sitting up in the bed and pushing the curtains aside.

"Erik?" Christine asked sleepily as she struggled to focus on his face in the dimly lit room.

"It's all right, my love. Go back to sleep." Climbing to his feet, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked the blankets around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, dear?" She could hear the anxiety he was trying to keep from his voice. "Is it Tilly? Did she have another nightmare?" Her face paled as she imagined her youngest child being forced to endure a terrible dream on her own. How could she have slept through it?

"As far as I'm aware, Tilly is still sleeping peacefully in her bed. I don't know what it is. _Something_ is wrong."

"Are you certain?" Christine asked, as she jumped to her feet and began to pull on her dressing gown as she walked towards the door. She was so determined to see what was wrong with one of her children that she failed to see Erik pause, his hand on the doorknob and a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"_Ella!_"

Racing down the hall, they skidded to a halt in front of Ella's bedroom. Erik rapped on the door once and then stood aside to allow Christine to precede him into the room. A moment later, Erik joined her in Ella's room and stared at the unmade bed, the books on the floor and Desdemona asleep on the pillows.

Erik and Christine shared a look and then headed down to the guest room that they had assigned Jonathan. Swapping their previous actions, Christine pushed Erik into Jonathan's room first. The bed had not been slept in. In fact, there was nothing to suggest that Jonathan had ever been there.

After checking on Tilly, they returned to their sitting room, sat down on the settee to decide what to do next.

"Gretna Green you said?" Erik looked down at Christine, his face turning red. Christine shrugged, trying not to look guilty. "If you dare tell Tilly of Gretna Green, you will be sleeping on your own. I am not having her running off to be married."

Unable to hide her guilty expression, Christine hugged Erik's arm to her body but wisely ignored his threat. He would never carry through with it. "What will you do?"

"What will I do?" He looked at her in amazement. "I'm going after them naturally! Ella is underage; she can't be married without my approval."

"And will you give them your blessing? Because if you don't, I will not allow you to leave this house, Erik Heaton. I will not allow you to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to Ella for the sake of your pride. I like Jonathan and Ella loves him. She could do a _lot _worse!"

Erik looked at Christine and sighed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. "You're certain that Croham is right for Ella?"

"Positive!" Christine responded and kissed the underside of his jaw, certain that he was beginning to waver. "They will be very happy together."

Erik sighed. "We'll leave for Scotland in a few hours. You need to wake the children and begin our preparations for the journey."

"You're not going to bring Ella back unmarried, are you?" Christine cried when she realised that perhaps she had not talked him around as successfully as she had thought. "Think of the scandal!"

"Christine," he complained, unwilling to explain himself to his wife. "I will take care of everything. Now, go and talk to the staff while I write a letter. And see that we can have servant ready to ride to London within ten minutes."

Realising that Colonel Heaton, the officer from the 95th was back, she pushed to her feet with a frown. "London? Whom are you writing to in London?"

"Later, Christine; I will explain it all later. I promise."

With a sigh, Christine dropped a kiss on Erik's cheek and went to carry out his orders, wondering precisely what her husband was up to.

* * *

They had had been travelling for close to seven hours. The horses were beginning to tire, but Jonathan was determined to get as far away from Cornwall as possible before he changed horses.

Eventually they pulled to a stop at an inn on the road north. Exhausted, Ella all but fell out of the coach and into Jonathan's arms. With his arm about her waist, Jonathan led Ella into the inn.

"My wife and I need a private parlour, if you please," Jonathan announced to the keeper of the inn.

It was not quite up to the standard he usually demanded when he travelled. But it was clean and comfortable and hopefully no one would think to look for him there. All that he really wanted at the moment was to give Ella the chance to have something to eat and a short break from travel.

The innkeeper raised his bushy brows at the couple. Ella looked rumpled and Jonathan looked exhausted. He tried to look down at Ella's left hand to see if there was a wedding ring. But Jonathan carefully had Ella's hand hidden from sight. If his guess was right, they were on their way to Scotland, desperately trying to outrun the girl's parents.

"Certainly, Mr…"

"Brenton Picard," Jonathan supplied, giving the man the first name he could think of. He hoped Brent wouldn't mind that he borrowed his name for a few days. It was, after all, all for a good cause.

"Just follow me, Mr Picard." He gave Jonathan and Ella another sharp look.

Offering her hand an encouraging squeeze, Jonathan began to follow the man. "Come along, Kate, love."

A few minutes later, Jonathan and Ella were in a small but comfortable parlour with a tray of tea and a plate of toast, muffins, eggs and cold meat. Ella poured the tea silently as she watched as Jonathan helped himself to a slice of toast and ham.

"It will not be long before Mama and Papa know that I am gone." Ella said nervously as she picked disinterestedly at the plate of muffins before her. She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and shuddered. "They probably already know that I am gone."

Jonathan nodded. "I know, lass. I hope we can reach Scotland before they catch up to us." He looked at her eyes, which seemed to be filling with tears. "You don't regret your decision? It's not too late to return home and marry in Cornwall or Bridport."

Ella offered him a smile. Despite her exhaustion, she was enjoying their rush to Scotland. She just wished that she would have her family with her when she made her vows to Jonathan. "I just want to be your wife, Jon."

Looking at his brave little lass with pride, Jonathan smiled. He then rose from his wing chair and sat on the settee next to his fiancée. "You will be my wife, Ellie. And when we are married, we will return to our families and celebrate our union with them."

* * *

Jonathan led Ella up to the room and ushered her inside. They had been travelling all day, only pausing for a short time to rest the horses and eat luncheon. He had decided to stop at an inn for the night; there was no way he would force Ella to sleep another night in his carriage – regardless of how well-sprung it was! The innkeeper dropped their bags inside the doorway with a knowing look in his eyes. No doubt the man had seen numerous couples in their dash north to Gretna Green.

"Mrs Picard would like a wash," Jonathan informed him haughtily. He was tired of people looking at them as though they were a pair of lovers running for the border – which, of course they were. "Would you see that some hot water is brought up?"

The man nodded. "I'll have one of the maids see to _Mrs Picard's_ comfort." He closed the door softly behind him and wandered down the hall in search of a maid.

Ella glared at the owner's back as she slumped into the nearest chair. "So, we are back to pretending we are someone we are not."

Jonathan pulled his attention away from the lone bed to stare at her. Too shocked and tired to speak, he remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"First, I was a smuggler's whore and now I am a gentleman's wife! I don't know what is real anymore! I don't know if you're real, Jonathan. It's as if we're in a Greek drama. You keep changing your mask and character and I'm left behind, not sure who I'm talking to, let alone what my line is!"

Jonathan was across the room in a heartbeat. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he took her hands in his. His eyes held hers.

"What we have, lass, is _real_. Whenever we were alone – that was real. When I stayed at your home – that was real. I may have pretended to be a smuggler, but my feelings for you, how much I love you, have _never_ been an act."

Ella wiped angrily at her tears, trying to prevent Jonathan from seeing how deeply his words had touched her. Jonathan smiled softly at her and wiped the tears away with his thumb. His hands curled into her hair and gently pulled her closer for a gentle kiss.

There was a loud rap on the door.

Their lips never touched.

Jonathan glanced nervously at Ella as he opened the door an inch, worried that Lord Renton was standing on the other side of the door. He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw a maid with a jug of water. Allowing her in to set the water down on the dresser, Jonathan watched as the colour slowly returned to Ella's face.

She had been worried it was her parents as well. The sooner they were over the border, the better.

* * *

"What do you mean you have lost my horses?" Jonathan demanded.

He could not remember being so furious in his life. He had gone downstairs half an hour before dawn to organise a breakfast tray and to give the head groom instructions to make sure his horses were hitched to the carriage at dawn. Just after dawn, the innkeeper had come upstairs with the tray to inform him that his horses had somehow been 'misplaced'. In a fury, Jonathan stormed downstairs and spoke to the groom, tugging on his cape as he went.

"Couldn't say where the horses are, sir," the inn's groom muttered. "Wasn't here when I woke."

"You _lost_ my horses!"

"Sorry, sir. I've got some lads searching for them as we speak."

"Do you have any horses I can use while you search for my horses?" He tried to control his temper.

"Nah, sir. All these aren't fit to go to Scotland. Only good to pull a gig. Eloping, are ya?"

This man seemed very eager to learn whatever information he could. Jonathan glared at him, not quite trusting the man's interest in Ella. "My _wife_ is travelling to see her sick grandmother."

The groom winked broadly, not buying a word. "If you and your…wife'd just wait, sir, we'll keep an eye out for your horses."

Accepting that there was nothing to be done for the moment, Jonathan went back up to their room to inform Ella of the bad news.

When Jonathan left their room a short while ago, Ella was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He would have liked to have the luxury of watching her sleep for a moment or two before he went downstairs to sort out the arrange a breakfast tray and to see that his carriage prepared but despite his best efforts, Ella woke when he had carefully slipped from the bed. It was never his idea to share the bed with her; he was prepared to take the chair. But Ella would not have it.

"Jonathan. I am already ruined. Sharing a bed will not make a shred of difference," she had said last night.

"No, Ella. I am determined to take the chair." He took a step away from her as if that distance could strengthen his resolve.

"Nothing will happen." She wondered briefly what he thought _would_ happen. "If it would make you feel more comfortable, why don't you sleep on top of the sheets."

So, Ella slept peacefully under a pile of blankets, while Jonathan tried to sleep under the bedspread. He spent several hours trying to ignore her gentle breathing and light rose scent. Morning had come far too quickly, leaving Jonathan bleary eyed.

The bed had shifted as he carefully got up, jostling Ella awake. She smiled sleepily at him and plumped up her pillows to watch him quickly dress and shave. It was a new – and not unpleasant – experience to have your fiancée watch you dress, Jonathan decided. He usually only had his valet tie his neckcloth for him; he would never trust the man with a razor! But knowing that Ella was watching him intently, taking in everything about his body that she could, was thrilling.

"Oh, Jonathan, you have returned!" She rushed over to him when he closed the door after his trip to the stables and presented her back. "Quickly, love, button my dress so that we may be on our way. "

Jonathan's hands automatically began to button the back of her dress, oddly delighted by the act of helping his future bride dress. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, turned her and pulled her into his arms.

"Get a piece of toast and we can be leaving," Ella urged, gesturing to the remains of the breakfast tray.

"I have some bad news, lass: my horses have got away. There are men out looking for them even as we speak. There is nothing we can do but wait until they are found."

Flustered, Ella pushed against Jonathan's chest to get him to release her. She paced the room for a full minute before she stopped. "Could you borrow a pair of horses?"

"No. Those horses will not make it down the road."

"We are stuck here then?" she asked, unimpressed at the prospect of having to spend several additional hours in the horrid inn. She had had enough knowing looks to last her a lifetime and wanted to get to Scotland as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Ella."

She sighed. "Do you think we will have time to send for another pot of coffee?"

* * *

It seemed as if the universe were conspiring against him!

Eventually the grooms found his horses in a nearby paddock and Ella and Jonathan were able to continue their journey to Scotland after luncheon. The loss of his horses had cost them almost six hours. They had travelled for only three hours, and were still a long way from the border, when the wheel of Jonathan's carriage broke, causing the carriage to lie, lopsided in the middle of the road.

Jonathan swore long and loud causing Ella to blush. A giggle eventually escaped from her lips. Jumping down from the carriage, Jonathan joined his driver in examining the damage. Ella stuck her head out the window, a smile of amusement lighting her face as she watched Jonathan and Henry. Jonathan scraped a hand over his face. This trip was not going as he planned. Every time they made a little progress, something would go wrong and slow them down.

"Take one of the horses, Henry," he said with a sigh. "Lady Ella and I will stay here while you go to the first inn you find and have a carriage brought back to us."

Jonathan watched his man unharness a horse and ride down the road. He climbed back in the carriage and braced himself against the sloping wall. Pulling Ella into his arms, Jonathan kissed her, hoping he would be able to forget their predicament.

Henry pulled the horse to a stop when he saw the dark haired man sitting astride his black stallion a few hundred yards from the site of the accident. He tipped his hat to the man.

"I see you've found your horses," the man observed with all the interest of one discussing the weather. "How very careless of the inn's groom."

"Indeed, my lord," Henry muttered, doing his best to hold back a smile. "It is terrible for Master Jon and Lady Ella that they had such a late start only to be stopped once again by a broken wheel."

"Indeed."

Henry's smile broke through and he grinned up at Lord Renton. When the older man had approached him last night and told him of his plans, he had every intention of politely telling his lordship what he thought of his instructions. He was loyal to Lord Croham and would not let an angry papa – even if he were a Marquess – to interfere in his work. But after a few minutes of discussion, Henry found himself agreeing.

"No harm has come to either of them, right?" Erik enquired, unable to keep the concern for Ella's safety from his voice.

"None, sir. In fact, I'm convinced that her little ladyship is having a fine time."

"I don't doubt that she is." Erik sighed and nodded his head wearily, spurring his horse into motion. "Go and carry out Lord Croham's orders, Henry. No doubt I shall be seeing you again soon."

* * *

"I'm sorry about all of this, lass," Jonathan said as he tightened his grip on Ella's waist. He tucked the carriage blanket firmly around her shoulders to ward off the cold.

Ella twisted slightly on his lap and gave him a frown. "Why? I am thoroughly enjoying myself. I always wanted to have a grand adventure before I married." She kissed him playfully on his chin. "And you, my love, have given it to me! I'm sure this will last me a lifetime!"

Nearly two hours later, just as the sun was beginning to set, Henry returned with a hired carriage. "There's a posting inn about five miles away, sir. One of the lads will be along soon to see what can be done for the carriage. They aren't too hopeful it will be fixed quickly, sir. The next town isn't for more than a dozen miles."

Jonathan nodded in defeat. He lifted Ella out of his carriage and assisted her into the hired one. Henry quickly tied Jonathan's remaining horse to the back of the carriage and set the horses into motion, heading for the inn where Ella and Jonathan would be forced to wait for a day or two while his carriage was fixed.

* * *

They had reached Scotland.

They arrived several days later than Jonathan would have liked, but considering his run of back luck, there was nothing to be done about it. It was rather surprising that they had not encountered Ella's father or brothers on their journey north. Perhaps he did have _some_ good luck after all. Maybe they thought she was headed for France.

Jonathan stood next to Ella, waiting for the ceremony that would make them man and wife to begin. Ella looked up at Jonathan with adoring eyes. She stood on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Jonathan Hannaford. I promise you, I always will." She smiled delightedly at him.

At peace, Jonathan stared down at the woman who was moments away from being his wife, he raised her hands to his lips.

"_What is the meaning of this?_"

Ella let out a little scream at the carrying voice and spun around. She tried to hide herself behind Jonathan and gripped his arm tightly. Frightened, she ducked around his body to see her father stalking down the aisle, her mother only a step behind.

"_Papa_." That was all she could say.

"How could you, Ella?" Erik asked her softly. His injured tone upset her more than she could say. She was so used to him railing at her that she was quite unprepared for his quietly spoken accusation.

She was so preoccupied by her father's wounded expression that Ella was only slightly aware of a great deal of movement behind her parents.

"It was my idea, Lord Renton. I persuaded Ella to run away with me to Scotland," Jonathan said with a defiant look at Erik.

"There is no need to lie, Jonathan," Christine said softly. "I am well aware of Ella's dream to be married here; we all are. You don't think we would allow you to be married without your family, do you, Ellie?"

Christine gestured behind her. The little church, which had been empty a few moments ago, was now full with her siblings, as well as Ives and Nick. Jonathan's mother, sister and presumably his father stood on the opposite side. A man she had never seen before stood a short distance from Jonathan's family. Judging by the grin he was giving Jonathan, Ella assumed that he must have been Brenton Picard. With tears falling down her cheeks, Ella threw herself at her parents, wrapping them both in a hug.

Jonathan laughed. "I do not suppose you had anything to do with our run of bad luck, did you, sir?"

Erik raised his brows, every inch a haughty marquess. "I'm certain I have no idea what you are talking about, Lord Jonathan." Erik did not bother adding that the priest also needed his permission since Ella was underage.

"Your family needed time to be informed of your elopement," Christine said with a smile as she gestured to Jonathan's family who was looking considerably more dishevelled than the Heatons.

"So, Jonathan, you finally decide to settle down and you have to go all the way to Scotland to do it!" Lord Bridport said with a grin. He could not think of a better family for his son to marry into than the Heatons. "It's about time!"

Ella looked nervously between Lady Bridport and Lady Lucinda; unsure whether they would forgive her abominable rudeness. When the two women rushed up to embrace Jonathan and then her, she knew all was forgiven.

The priest cleared his throat. "Are we prepared to begin?"

Christine took her seat as Ives and Brenton went to stand beside Ella and Jonathan. Erik stood behind the couple ready to give his daughter away to her future husband. Sharing a quick, loving look, Ella and Jonathan both nodded, signalling that the service and the rest of their lives together could begin.

* * *

EPILOGUE

January, 1846

"Are you certain you want to go out to the beach today, lass?" Jon asked as he looked out the window to the snow-covered grounds of Heaton House in Cornwall. Ella and Jon had been staying at Cornwall for almost two months with all of the Heatons – including Nick, Ives and Nicole – first for the birth of their first child and then for Christmas.

"It is my first day out of this bed, Jonathan," Ella said with a pout. "We do not need to go out for too long; just a little while. I want to get out of this room and this house. _Please, Jon._"

"Are you sure that is a good idea? What did the doctor say?" he asked as she began to pull out all of her warmest winter clothes.

Ella was not about to tell her husband that she did not ask the doctor if it would be acceptable for her to walk down to the beach. She was quite certain that the man would have refused to allow her out of bed if she even mentioned going down to the sea.

"What about Stephan?" He gave his newborn son an adoring look and tried to flatten a pale lock of hair. The little boy slept peacefully in the cradle at the foot of Ella's bed.

"I have just fed him; he will sleep for a few more hours. Let us go now and I will have time to rest before he wakes again." She was getting so desperate that she was resorting to begging. If she could not convince her husband to step away from their son there was no way she would be going to the beach.

"And if he wakes up?"

"Mama, Ives and Nurse are here to tend to him. Stephan will be fine without me for a while. Just thirty minutes, Jon, that is all that I want. _Please, darling._"

Jonathan shook his head in defeat. He wrapped a scarf and a cloak around her shoulders before escorting her downstairs. "Why are you so eager to go to the sea?" he asked her teasingly. He could not help but notice the way she seemed to instantly relax the moment she was outdoors. "Are you hoping to find yourself a smuggler, Ella?"

She shook her had and kissed his cheek. "I already have a smuggler of my own. Why would I want a second one?"


End file.
